Random Acts of Kindness wersja PL
by atalayak
Summary: Po przemianie w kota w wyniku eksperymentu Syazela i zesłaniu do świata ludzi, Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez nie ma dokąd pójść. Zostaje uratowany przez pewnego pomarańczowowłosego Shinigami. Ale co właściwie jest nie tak z Ichigo? TŁUMACZENIE  JoanIncarnate
1. Początek

**Pierwszy raz podejmuję się tłumaczenia tekstu, bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

_Ja pierdolę,_ pomyślał Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. _To jakiś kurwa żart. _Zwężone ze złości jasnoturkusowe oczy uważnie taksowały otoczenie.

Znajdował się w wąskiej, ciemnej uliczce należącej do tego rodzaju uliczek, gdzie zawsze wyrzucano śmieci. _Co ja tutaj robię, do cholery? Świat ludzi... Dlaczego jestem tu, a nie w Hueco Mundo? _Szósty Espada zmusił do pracy swój wciąż skołowany umysł. Mgliste wspomnienia nagle złożyły się w jedną całość.

_Cholera!_ pomyślał. Jego oczy rozwarły się w niedowierzaniu, gdy przypomniał sobie zdarzenia ubiegłego dnia. _CHOLERA! Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!_

* * *

><p>Aizen rzucił stojącemu przed nim Szóstemu Espadzie spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.<p>

- Witaj ponownie... Grimmjow.

Niebieskowłosy natychmiast zwrócił się ku niemu, nieporuszony.

- Co tak cicho? Nie masz nic do powiedzenia lordowi Aizenowi, Grimmjow?

Zdegustowany tym żałosnym przedstawieniem Grimmjow przewrócił oczami.

- Nie bardzo.

Nie miał zamiaru przepraszać za to, co zrobił. W porządku, przedostał się do świata ludzi i zaatakował Shinigamich w Karakurze. Wielka kurwa sprawa. A gdyby był jedynym ocalałym? Oni wszyscy byli jego sługami. Do diabła, mógł z nimi zrobić co mu się żywnie podobało. W końcu wygrał, no nie? Mogłby wykończyć tego żałosnego Shinigami gdyby ten pies go nie powstrzymał.

- Cóż za bezczelność - zakpił Tousen.

- W porządku, Kaname - powiedział Aizen. - Nie zasmuca mnie to aż tak bardzo.

- Ależ lordzie Aizen, on...

- Wierzę, że postępując w ten właśnie sposób Grimmjow chciał mnie udobruchać. Nieprawdaż, Grimmjow?

Turkusowe oczy zwęziły się na te słowa._ Ja pierdolę. Gość jest wkurwiony. Mógłby po prostu powiedzieć zamiast udawać. Dupek... _Wyczuwając pulsującą energię duchową Grimmjow powściągnął swój gniew.

- Tak, mój panie - zacisnął pięści. Nienawidził tego faceta. Jeszcze bardziej nienawidził swego strachu przed nim. Niespodziewanie Tousen przytrzymał go.

- Masz z czymś problem? - To, że ciemnoskóry Shinigami nienawidził Szóstego, nie było sekretem. Nienawiść była zresztą obustronna. Grimmjow nie przysłuchiwał się specjalnie dyskusji dwóch eks-kapitanów, czasami tylko rzucał kąśliwe uwagi. Nienawidził ich wszystkich. Nienawidził Aizena, bo był silniejszy od niego. Nienawidził Tousena za jego wzniosłe ideały i sposób pojmowania sprawiedliwości. Pewnego dnia zabije każdego z nich. Pewnego dnia...

Kątem oka zauważył jakiś błysk. Nim zdążył zareagować, nie miał lewego ramienia.

- PSIAKREW! KURWA! KURWA MAĆ! - Na jego oczach odcięte ramię obróciło się w popiół.

- Takie pomyłki nie mogą się obejść bez kary. Nieprawdaż, Grimmjow? - Aizen uśmiechał się szyderczo, jego oczy błyszczały okrucieństwem. - Grimmjowie Jeagerjacques, Szósty Espado. Niniejszym zostajesz pozbawiony swojej pozycji, mocy i energii duchowej. Ześlę cię do ludzkiego świata, do odwołania.

- ŻE CO? - Niebieskowłosy zesztywniał ze strachu. Aizen odchrząknął.

- Syazel Apollo Grantz. - Szalony naukowiec wystąpił ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach, poprawiając odbijające refleksy światła okulary. Jego różowe kosmyki falowały delikatnie.

- Tak, Lordzie Aizen?

Brązowowłosy wskazał na Szóstego Espadę, nadal wrzeszczącego z bólu.

- Wiesz, co masz robić.

- Oczywiście, Lordzie Aizen. - Ironiczny uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy. Ósmy Espada podszedł do Grimmjowa wymachując strzykawką. Śmiejąc się szaleńczo wbił igłę w jego ramię. Osuwając się powoli na ziemię Grimmjow czuł, jak jego kończyny stają się coraz cięższe. Wszystko zaczęła spowijać mgła. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć maniakalny chichot. - Baw się dobrze... _kociaczku_.

* * *

><p>Zawarczał pod nosem. Jak oni śmieli? <em>Był królem<em>.

Zaraz... ,,kociaczku"?

Szybko zlustrował swoje ciało. Z gardła wydobył się syk, kiedy ujrzał czarne futro i ogon.

_Aizen Sousuke. Syazel Apollo Grantz. Kaname Tousen. Zabiję was. WSZYSTKICH._


	2. Ocalenie

**Pierwszy raz podejmuję się tłumaczenia tekstu, bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>W powietrzu unosił się smród rozkłających się odpadków. Grimmjow klął na czym świat stoi, kuląc się na brudnym bruku. Był KRÓLEM. Szóstym Espadą. Jak śmieli potraktować go w ten sposób? <em>Kurwa... tylko zaczekajcie aż wrócę. Wykastruję, obedrę ze skóry i zamorduję wszystkich tych gnojków!<em>

Kichnął i otulił się ogonem. Leżał tutaj od kilku dni, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Był głodny, zmarznięty, ranny, pozbawiony mocy i, co najgorsze, BYŁ. CHOLERNYM. KOTEM.

Krople deszczu spadły z nieba. Grimmjow spojrzał w górę. Co to było? _Coś takiego nigdy nie zdarzało się w Hueco Mundo _- pomyślał. Krople obijały się o jego futerko. _Gówniany ludzki świat i gówniane ludzkie rzeczy. Jakie to wkurzające._

Czarnoniebieskie kocię spojrzało na swoje łapy. _Jedna, druga... trzecia_. Grimmjow skrzywił się w gorzkim uśmiechu. Nawet jako kot miał tylko trzy łapy. Zamiast lewego ramienia sterczał teraz krwawiący kikut. Wiedział, że nie było to jedyne miejsce, z którego krwawił. Z rany na brzuchu powstałej przez tego pseudo-Shinigamiego nadal sączyła się krew, chociaż nie tak bardzo, jak na początku.

Poczuł, że jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. Był cholernie zmęczony. Powoli zatapiał się w świecie marzeń sennych, gdy ujrzał rozmazaną sylwetkę. Ostatnią rzeczą o której pomyślał, zanim zapadł w sen, były pomarańcze.

* * *

><p>Pomarańczowowłosy Shinigami westchnął, wracając ze szkoły. Od ataku Arrancarów na Karakurę minęły trzy dni. Trzy dni, odkąd przegrał z niebieskowłosym Espadą. Rukia, Toshiro, Renji... wszyscy, którzy brali udział w bitwie wciąż byli poddawani rekonwalescencji w domu Inoue. Orihime użyła większości swojej mocy lecząc Ichigo, dlatego reszta zdrowiała wolniej. Dzięki temu Kurosaki czuł się na tyle dobrze, że mógł wrócić do szkoły.<p>

Nie był w nastroju do wychodzenia z domu, ale nie miał wyjścia. Mógł nie zdać do następnej klasy przez ciągłe nieobecności i spóźnienia. Jak zwykle patrzył na wszystkich z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Zachowywał się najzupełniej normalnie ale wiedział, że Tatsuki przejrzała jego grę. Nie zapytała go jednak o to, wiedząc, że nie byłby w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. Był wdzięczny, że nie próbowała.

Ichigo maszerował w ciszy, nie słysząc niczego poza własnymi myślami i kroplami deszczu obijającymi się o parasolkę. Dziś chciał być sam, więc obrał dłuższą niż zwykle drogę. Przechodził właśnie przez zaśmieconą uliczkę kiedy poczuł zapach krwi.

Oczy koloru czekolady rozszerzyły się. Nie wyczuwał energii duchowej, ale to go nie uspokoiło. Ponownie przeszedł przez uliczkę. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że nie było tam żadnych Pustych. Jego wzrok przykuło źródło krwi. Małe, chude kociątko o błękitnoczarnej sierści leżało w kałuży czerwieni, owinięte własnym ogonem.

Ichigo podszedł do kotka przyglądając się jego ranie na brzuchu i krwawiącemu kikutowi. Pomarańczowowłosy widział, jak minimalnie unosi się i opada jego klatki piersiowej. _Cholera. Musiał go zaatakować jakiś większy kot albo coś. Umrze, jeśli go nie zabiorę... _Po chwili namysłu zdjął kurtkę i owinął nią krwawiące zwierzę. Uniósł je w ramionach by kontynuować marsz do domu w nieco szybszym tempie.

* * *

><p>Ichigo kopnął drzwi. Nie miał jak ich otworzyć - w jednej ręce trzymał parasol a drugą obejmował zranione kocię. Wiedział, że Yuzu lub Karin otworzą.<p>

- O, kto... O! Hej, Ichi! Zapomniałeś kluczy? - zapytała młodsza z sióstr. Yuzu otworzyła szeroko oczy gdy zobaczyła różowawą plamę na białej koszuli brata. - Ichigo! Znowu walczyłeś? Musisz przestać! Martwimy się! Tata może tego nie pokazuje, ale...

- YUZU! - Ichigo przerwał siostrze. Westchnął rozdrażniony. - Nie, nie walczyłem. To nawet nie jest moja krew, tylko tego małego. - Yuzu wzięła od brata parasolkę i odchyliła skrawek kurtki kryjącej zawiniątko. Sapnęła, widząc zakrwawionego kotka. Ichigo wraz z siostrą przeszedł szybko przez dom do kliniki. Zatrzymał się w jednym z pustych pokoi, położył tobołek na łóżku i otworzył szafkę lekarską. - Yuzu, przynieś ciepłą wodę i ręczniki.

Yuzu posłuchała go i szybko opuściła pokój. Wróciła z ręcznikami, wodą i Karin. Obie rozwinęły kocię z kurtki i przyglądały się, jak ich starszy brat zajmuje się zwierzęciem. Ichigo delikatnie przemył je wodą i oczyścił rany. Kociak wzdrygnął się poczuwszy wodę i ukłucie strzykawki z antyseptykiem ale był zbyt słaby i zmęczony by zaprotestować. Pomarańczowowłosy podał mu znieczulenie i zaczął zszywać ranę na jego brzuchu. Z odciętą łapą nie mógł zrobić nic poza oczyszczeniem jej i owinięciem w gazy.

Kiedy skończył, zobaczył, że Yuzu przyniosła kotu trochę mleka w butelce dla dzieci. Ichigo przyciął trochę jej czubek i nakarmił kotka. Chwilę później błękitnoczarny kociak spał owinięty w koce.

Ichigo usiadł na krześle przy łóżku - wreszcie mógł się zrelaksować. Yuzu i Karin wpatrywały się w kotka szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Hej, Ichi, myślisz, że wyzdrowieje? - odezwała się wreszcie Karin.

Czekoladowe oczy złagodniały a Ichigo przeczesał włosy dłonią.

- Mam taką nadzieję...


	3. Powitanie

**Pierwszy raz podejmuję się tłumaczenia tekstu, bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Po przebudzeniu Grimmjow czuł się o wiele lepiej. Był najedzony, rozgrzany i mniej obolały. Mrucząc z zadowolenia przekręcił się na drugi bok z zamiarem ponownego zaśnięcia, gdy po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że jest nieznanym sobie miejscu. Miał tylko mgliste pojęcie o tym, jak się tu znalazł. W miarę jak rozglądał się po pokoju, przypominał sobie wszystko. Walkę, Shinigami, Tousena, Aizena, jego ramię, Syazela, kota i pomarańcze.<p>

_Pomarańcze_ - zadumał się. Spojrzał na dwie ludzkie dziewczynki śpiące naprzeciw jego łóżka. Obie posiadały energię duchową, ale nie na tyle by mógł je o cokolwiek podejrzewać. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka miała jej nieco więcej. Kątem oka Grimmjow dostrzegł dokładnie taki kolor, o którym wcześniej myślał. Nie musiał nawet odwracać się by sprawdzić, kim była ta osoba. Nieznośnie potężna energia i odpychający kolor włosów mówiły same za siebie. Grimmjow uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Był tutaj, bo podjął walkę z tym Shinigami i teraz ten sam Shinigami uratował go i wyleczył rany zadane przez Arrancarów.

_Gdybym nie był tym cholernym kotem, mógłbym się roześmiać._

Espada przeszedł na łóżko, na którym leżał pomarańczowowłosy. _Idiota. Być tak nieostrożnym. Gdyby ten dupek nie zabrał mojej energii, zabiłbym go tu i teraz. _Grimmjow patrzył złym okiem na śpiącego chłopca. _Myślisz, że jesteś wystarczająco bezpieczny by spać w mojej obecności? Oj. NIE DOCENIASZ MNIE, SHINIGAMI?_

Ichigo poruszył się przez sen. _Do licha, co to za hałas? _Niechętnie otworzył oczy i zobaczył rozzłoszczonego kota miauczącego głośno w jego kierunku. Uśmiechnął się.

- Hej, mały. Lepiej się teraz czuje... EJ! CO JEST- powstrzymał się nie chcąc kląć przy siostrach i je obudzić. Spojrzał na krwawiące zadrapania na swojej ręce a drugą dotknął zakrwawionej twarzy.

Zmierzył kota wściekłym wzrokiem. Mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiechał się złośliwie! Uratował to cholerne stworzenie a teraz odwdzięcza mu się drapiąc go po twarzy? Wziął głęboki oddech próbując się uspokoić. _Okej, wiesz co? Jest zmęczony, ranny i pewnie przestraszony. Może to tylko taka reakcja. Albo chce się bawić. Albo coś innego. _Ichigo zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Cześć, mały... CO DO KU- Miał teraz ślady pazurów na obu policzkach. Złapał kociaka za kark i uniósł nad łóżko. Yuzu i Karin obudziły się, zanim zdążył go zaatakować.

- Ichi! - Yuzu westchnęła, patrząc przestraszona na jej ukochanego brata. - Co ty robisz temu biednemu kiciusiowi? - wyjęła ,,biednego kiciusia" z uścisku Ichigo i pogłaskała go po głowie. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - Brunetka odwróciła się i rozgniewana opuściła pokój. Karin spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na zadrapania na twarzy brata.

- Wygląda na to, że przygarnąłeś zadziorny egzemplarz! - roześmiała się, po czym odwróciła i wyszła za bliźniaczką. Warcząc, Shinigami podążył za siostrą do kuchni, gdzie Yuzu karmiła demonicznego kota.

- Jakby to w ogóle jedzenia potrzebowało. Jest pełen energii! Tylko poczekaj, Yuzu, jak skończy jeść to też cię podrapie.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko - powiedziała Karin przewróciwszy oczami, przemywając zadrapania na twarzy brata i przyklejając plastry.

- No właśnie, Ichi. Pewnie się ciebie przestraszył. Zazwyczaj masz taki przerażający wyraz twarzy. Jest zbyt słodki żeby kogoś zranić, prawda? Prawda? - Yuzu zwróciła się do kociaka łagodnym głosem.

Espada dostał tiku nerwowego będąc nazwanym ,,zbyt słodkim by kogoś skrzywdzić" i najchętniej udowodniłby tej głupiej ludzkiej dziewczynce, że się myli, ale szybkie spojrzenie na twarz Shinigamiego wystarczyło, by jeszcze raz się nad tym zastanowić. _Hehehe, i jak, lubisz mnie teraz, co?_

Nie chcąc wypaść jeszcze gorzej w oczach sióstr, Ichigo przestał drążyć temat i skupił się na piorunowaniu kota wzrokiem.

- Powinniśmy nadać mu imię - zaproponowała Karin. Yuzu zapiszczała z radości.

- Nazwijmy go Puszkiem!

Ichigo i Grimmjow zakrztusili się słysząc to. Grimmjow zasyczał._ ŻE CO? PUSZEK? KURWA, NIE! DZIWKO, LEPIEJ TEGO NIE RÓB!_

- ZATRZYMAMY GO! - wykrzyknął Ichigo. Gdy jego oczy spotkały oczy sióstr, wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Westchnął. Gbyby tylko wiedział, że ten kot okaże się demonem i że ma go zatrzymać, poszedłby do weterynarza i tam go zostawił. - Dobra. Niech będzie. Musimy go jakoś nazwać, ALE NA PEWNO NIE PUSZKIEM. - Shinigami zadrżał na samą myśl. Nawet ten kot na to nie zasługiwał.

- W takim razie jak?

Ichigo zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- Hm... Jest bardziej agresywny niż normalny kot i wygląda jak pantera z tym swoim futrem. - Czekoladowe oczy napotkały te w kolorze szafiru. - Nazwiemy go Hyo.


	4. Przebranie

**Pierwszy raz podejmuję się tłumaczenia tekstu, bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p><em>Nie wierzę,<em> pomyślał Ichigo, obserwując demonicznego kota otoczonego przez jego rodzinę. _Czemu wszyscy tak go kochają? Nawet Karin zachowuje się tak, jakby był najcudowniejszą rzeczą na świecie! A NIE JEST! TO DIABEŁ WCIELONY._

Gdy tylko Isshin wrócił do domu i zauważył kotka, od razu podbiegł do niego i zaczął się nad nim rozczulać, zapominając nawet o zaatakowaniu Ichigo. Kociak najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony z okazywanego mu zainteresowania, ale za to uwielbiał denerwować Ichigo. Stwierdziwszy, że nic tu po nim, chłopak poszedł wziąć kąpiel i odrobić lekcje. Stojąc pod prysznicem uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu jego rodzina nie była tak szczęśliwa. Uśmiechnął się. _Jeśli Yuzu, Karin i Staruszek (1) są tak podekscytowani tym diabelskim kotem, to chyba nie będzie źle go zatrzymać_.

* * *

><p>Kiedy skończył rozwiązywać zadania i szykował się już do snu, usłyszał huk i odgłos drapania pazurami o drzwi. Otworzył je, żeby Hyo przestał je drapać, ale gdy tylko przekręcił klamkę, został przewrócony na podłogę przez coś falbaniastego i różowego. Ponownie poczuł pazury wbijające się w jego ciało. Chwycił kota za kark by na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale gdy spoczął na nim jego wzrok, nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.<p>

Hyo był ubrany w białą sukienkę z różowymi, koronkowymi falbankami, obficie ozdobioną wstążkami, kwiatami i kokardkami. Miał nawet różowy czepek do kompletu. _To na pewno Yuzu _- pomyślał. Utwierdziła go w tym reakcja rodziny.

- Księżniczko! Dlaczego uciekasz? Tak słodko wyglądasz! - Nadąsana Yuzu skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Ichigo parsknął śmiechem._ Księżniczka?_

Espada zasyczał. _Głupi człowieku. Cholera, co jest z tobą! Jesteś równie nienormalny jak Róż! Myślałem, że uzgodniliśmy, że nie jestem babą!_

Ichigo w końcu przestał się śmiać i próbował złapać oddech.

- Yuzu, wiesz przecież, że on nie jest dziewczyną?

Grimmjow spojrzał na niego. _Huh. Może nie jest tak durny jak myślałem._

- Oj, wiem, ale jest taki słodki! Jak dla mnie płeć nie odgrywa żadnej roli - wyjaśniła Yuzu.

- Dobra, możesz jutro dalej się bawić. Robi się późno, powinnyście iść do łóżek. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie, że jest piątek, nie chcę, żebyście wstawały zbyt późno. - Yuzu całkiem się nadąsała, ale ustąpiła.

- Chodź, księżniczko, możesz spać u mnie!

Oczy Espady rozszerzyły się ze strachu i mocniej uczepił się ramienia Ichigo. _KURWA, wariatko, nie mam zamiaru spać z tobą w jednym pokoju! _Ichigo zauważył zdenerwowanie kota.

- Yuzu, Hyo będzie spał u mnie. Jeśli będzie u ciebie, nigdy nie zaśniesz, bo będziesz się z nim bawić do późna.

Yuzu już otwierała usta by zaprotestować, ale spojrzenie brata sprawiło, że pozwoliła, by Karin ją wyprowadziła.

Ichigo spojrzał na kociaka. Miał uśmiech szaleńca, przez chwilę był niezwykle podobny do Syazela Apollo Grantza.

- Okej, diable. Przyszedłeś po pomoc, co? Nie możesz znieść bycia księżniczką?

Szafirowe oczy zwęziły się. _Ty cholerny śmieciu. Kto się niby przyczołgał! Nie jestem żadną księżniczką. JESTEM KRÓLEM_. Ichigo zachichotał.

- Wiesz, nie jestem taki wredny żeby cały czas o tym ględzić. Zdejmę to z ciebie. - Usiadł na łóżku i rozwiązał mu czepek. Grimmjow potrząsnął głową uwalniając się z koronkowego paskudztwa. Przycupnął na tylnych łapach, wpatrując się w Shinigamiego. Pomarańczowowłosy odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

_Huh. Nigdy nie widziałem Japończyka który miałby włosy w takim kolorze. To dość dziwne._

- Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem kota z niebieskimi oczami. To dość rzadkie.

Grimmjow nadal przyglądał się Shinigamiemu. Czytał mu w myślach? Nastroszył futro i przeszedł na poduszkę. Ichigo obserwował krok kociaka - pełen dumy i elegancji.

- Nie zachowujesz się jak kot, raczej jak król. I wyglądasz jak pantera. Dobrze cię nazwałem - powiedział. Spojrzał z lekkim poczuciem winy na zabandażowanego kikuta. - Hmm... Idę jutro do Orihime żeby odwiedzić Shinigamich. Chyba powinienem wziąć ciebie, może będzie potrafiła zrobić coś z twoją łapą... - Ziewnąwszy, zanurzył się pod kołdrą. - Dobranoc, Hyo.

Grimmjow leżał zwinięty w kłębek na poduszce obok śpiącego chłopaka. Światło księżyca wpadało przez okno, oświetlając jego sylwetkę. Nie rozumiał go. Dlaczego pomagałby zwierzęciu? Szczególnie nie swojemu. Nie czerpał z tego żadnych korzyści. _Zawsze taki był? Czy wszyscy ludzie byli tacy? Pf. To dlatego ludzie są tacy głupi. _Szafirowe oczy studiowały jego twarz. Czy pomarańczowowłosy Shinigami zrobiłby to, gdyby wiedział, że ,,Hyo" tak naprawdę jest Szóstym Espadą, Grimmjowem Jeagerjacquezem?

* * *

><p>(1) W oryginale Ichigo mówi o swoim ojcu jak o perwersyjnej kozie, khy khy.<p> 


	5. Koszmar

**Pierwszy raz podejmuję się tłumaczenia tekstu, bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p><em>Co do... <em>- pomyślał sennie Grimmjow obudzony przez pulsującą energię duchową, mamrotanie i wibracje. Nie jego, rzecz jasna, tylko leżącego obok, trzęsącego się Ichigo.

Espada ziewnął i przeciągnął się, zachowując się przez moment jak prawdziwy kociak. Zwrócił się w stronę niespokojnego Shinigamiego. Skóra Ichigo błyszczała od potu. Miał zamknięte powieki, ale drżały, tak, jak reszta ciała.

- Przestań - wymamrotał jak w gorączce. Jakby tego było mało, jego energia wymykała się spod kontroli. W jednej chwili malała do śmiesznych rozmiarów i stawała się praktycznie niewyczuwalna - miał go nawet mniej, niż jego najmłodsza siostra. Nawet mniej, niż Grimmjow w swym pozbawionym energii duchowej ciele. Kiedy potężniało, ściskało za gardło, przytłaczało jak fala tsunami, zdolne pochować Espadę na dnie oceanu. Wydawało się inne. Miało naturę Shinigamiego i Pustego jednocześnie.

Shinigami i Puści mieli swoją charakterystyczną energię duchową, różne jak odciski palców, ale zarówno u jednych, jak i u drugich miało taką samą naturę. Reiatsu Shinigamich delikatnie promieniowało, tyczyło się to nawet Aizena - promieniowanie nie było tak wyraźne, jak u zwykłego Shinigamiego, ale stanowiło jego integralną część, której nie będzie w stanie się pozbyć. Energia Pustych zaś przepełniona była rozpaczą i poczuciem pustki, jakby tęsknili za czymś i desperacko próbowali to odnaleźć. Pewnie dlatego nazywano ich Pustymi. Byli zagubionymi duszami czekającymi na ratunek.

- Odejdź. - Na te słowa Grimmjow uniósł głowę.

_Mówisz do mnie, Shinigami? _Espada poczuł się mile połechtany. Tak wkurwiał pomarańczowowłosego, że śnił o nim po nocach.

- Nie jestem tobą.

_Okej, jednak nie to._

- Wyjdź z mojego ciała.

_Ten gość jest świrnięty czy co? O czym on gada?_

- Nie potrzebuję cię. Nie jestem taki, jak ty!

Grimmjow przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią walkę. Ichigo miał zdolność do przemiany w Pustego. To właśnie miał na myśli? Ale on tylko miał _moce_ Pustego, nie był jednym z nich, no nie? Espada odbierał go raczej jak człowieka i Shinigamiego. _Zerknął na chłopca. Ma w sobie Pustego? Niby jak? Zrobił to dla mocy? Co mogło sprawić, że ryzykował dla niej swoją duszę?_

Grimmjow z niechęcią musiał przyznać - był ciekaw. Był przestraszony. Może nawet... zatroskany? Zaśmiał się szyderczo w duchu. Jakby był zdolny martwić się o kogokolwiek. Nie troszczył się o siebie, nie troszczył się o nikogo innego. W jego świecie istniał tylko on.

Niespodziewanie chłopak poskoczył, usiadł na łóżku z głową przechyloną na bok. Dłonie opadały bezwładnie po bokach. Zachichotał maniakalnie, wyższym tonem niż zwykle.

- **Potrzebujesz mnie. I dobrze o tym wiesz. Beze mnie nigdy nie wygrasz! Beze mnie jesteś nikim! Nie byłeś w stanie nikogo uchronić. Wszyscy zostali zranieni. Gdybyś tylko pozwolił mi działać, mógłbyś ich ocalić**. - Czarno-złote tęczówki zalśniły niebezpiecznie. Pomarańczowowłosy przechylił się do przodu ściskając głowę dłońmi. Jego głos wrócił do normy, choć nadal drżał.

- M-mylisz się. Mogę ich chronić bez twojej pomocy. Nie oddam ci swojego ciała. Nigdy nie będę tobą. NIGDY NIE BĘDĘ PUSTYM JAK TY, NIGDY!

Ręce ponownie opadły na boki, chwytając koc. Powoli się uspokajał, biorąc głębokie oddechy. Przypomniał sobie o swym małym towarzyszu. Wymienili spojrzenia.

Grimmjow wlepiał wzrok w roztrzęsionego chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, więc po prostu siedział i obserwował go uważnie. Kiedy uspokoił się wystarczająco i spojrzał na niego, poczuł ulgę, widząc czekoladowe tęczówki zamiast tych czarno-żółtych. _Zaraz, moment. Ulga? Pff. Jasne. Musiałbym najpierw martwić się o niego. A to znaczy, że on mnie obchodzi. A NIE OBCHODZI. Cholerna bzdura._

Ichigo westchnął i zamknął oczy, opadając na poduszki.

- Przepraszam.

Kociak podniósł głowę.

- Przepraszam, Hyo. Pewnie się tego nie spodziewałeś. Przepraszam, jeśli cię przestraszyłem. Nie martw się, nie zawsze tak jest. Może raz czy wa w tygodniu. Na szczęście Yuzu, Karin i Staruszek mnie nie słyszą. Ściany są zbyt grube a oni mają twardy sen. W przeciwnym razie nie wiem, jak miałbym im to wytłumaczyć. O niczym nie wiedzą. Nie mogą wiedzieć o niczym, co dotyczy Shinigamich, Pustych i Arrancarów. Tia... Karin mogłaby. Też ich widzi. I jest mądra. Ale nie wie wystarczająco wiele, by narażać ją na niebezpieczeństwo i tylko to się liczy.

Kot zerknął ponownie na pomarańczowowłosego. Nic nie powiedział. _Gdybym nawet mógł, nie wiedziałbym, co powiedzieć. Jakby mógł mnie kiedykolwiek zrozumieć._

Ichigo otworzył oczy gdy poczuł futro na swojej skórze. Gdy odwrócił głowę, ujrzał pełznącego ku niemu kotka. Zwierzę ponownie zwinęło się w kłębek na jego brzuchu nim jego oddech się wyrównał. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na odpoczywające stworzenie.

_Teraz chyba wiem, czemu ludzie trzymają koty._


	6. Pocieszenie

**Pierwszy raz podejmuję się tłumaczenia tekstu, bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>- K-K-K-Kurosaki! Dzień dobry! - wyjąkała Inoue Orihime. Tryskała entuzjazmem, chociaż na jej twarzy widać było zmęczenie. Miała cienie pod oczami a jej długie, pomarańczowe włosy sterczały w niełądzie. Zaczerwieniła się na widok Ichigo i nagle przypomniała sobie o swoim wyglądzie.<p>

Chłopak naturalnie niczego nie zauważył.

- Cześć, Inoue. Przyszedłem żeby zobaczyć, jak ty i reszta sobie radzicie.

- Wszystko w p-porządku! Leczenie przebiega dość szybko i wszyscy są już prawie zdrowi - poinformowała zarumieniona dziewczyna. Zamyśliła się milknąc na chwilę. - Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chcą jeść tego, co przygotuję z panią Matsumoto!

- Hm... Naprawdę? No nie, ciekawe dlaczego - skłamał Ichigo. Wszedł do mieszkania i zdjął buty.

- Huh? Kurosaki, co tam trzymasz?

- To kot. Przygarnąłem go wczoraj. Moja rodzina tak go polubiła, że chyba jest teraz naszym pupilkiem.

- JEST TAKI SŁODKIII! - zapiszczała z zachwytu.

Ichigo przewrócił oczami i usiadł na podłodze. Espada uśmiechnął się ironicznie w jego kierunku. _Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby przeszkadzało mi zainteresowanie tej laski..._

- Przyniosłem go ze sobą bo chciałem, żebyś zerknęła na jego łapę - powiedział, kładąc kociaka na niskim stoliku i wskazując na zabandażowany kikut.

- Biedaku! - westchęła Inoue.

- Inoue, jeśli nie masz siły żeby teraz go wyleczyć, to nie musisz. Wrócę za kilka dni, gdy będziesz już wypoczęta.

- Nie, nie. Nie martw się, Kurosaki. Może jestem troszeczkę zmęczona ale mogę go uleczyć - zapewniła go. - Chcesz coś do jedzenia? Sporo zostało, bo nikt go nie je.

- Nie, nie trzeba. Ale może Hyo zgłodniał - powiedział Shinigami.

- Nie ma problemu! - rudowłosa dziewczyna natychmiast pobiegła do kuchni. Ichigo rozejrzał się. Mieszkanie Orihime było małe, więc wszyscy leżeli w salonie. Większość spała. Kilka osób obudziło się, kiedy chłopak wszedł.

- Co tu robisz, Ichigo? - zapytał Ikkaku. Łysy Shinigami wstał i podszedł do stolika.

- Nic takiego, chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak się miewacie.

- Tsk. Od wczoraj wszystko ze mną w porządku. Dzisiaj wychodzę. - Pomarańczowowłosy był zaskoczony.

- Masz już gdzie pójść? Czekaj, nie myślisz chyba o nalocie na mój pokój, no nie? - _Skoro szafa jest już pusta..._

- Spoko, nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w twojej szafie. Mam inne miejsce. I zabieram ze sobą Yumichikę, więc się nie martw. Nie chcemy dłużej przeszkadzać Inoue.

- Oh. To dokąd idziecie?

- Zdziwiłbyś się - rzucił mu charakterystyczny uśmieszek.

Gdy Orihime wróciła i spróbowała wcisnąć Ikkaku jedzenie, ten szybko pociągnął za sobą Yumkichikę i wyszedł. Renji niebawem też wyszedł do sklepu Urahary, mamrocząc coś o sknerowatym zarządcy niewolników. Toshiro i Matsumoto zostali z Orihime. Rukia miała zamiar wrócić do domu z Ichigo po ostatecznym przebadaniu. Podczas gdy dziewczyny zachwycały się kotkiem, białowłosy kapitan i Ichigo pozostawali z boku. Obaj byli rozczarowani sobą i przebiegiem ich walk.

- Nie bierz tego do siebie, Toshiro - powiedział pomarańczowowłosy. - Pierwszy raz zmierzyłeś się z jednym z nich. Po prostu nie uważałeś. - Białowłosy odkaszlnął słysząc to.

- Dla ciebie kapitan Hitsugaya. A to tylko marna wymówka. Jestem kapitanem. Zobowiązuje mnie to do bycia jednym z najpotężniejszych Shinigamich w Seireitei. A musiałem użyć całej swojej siły w walce z Fraccion. Żałosne.

- Ale w końcu wygrałeś - odpowiedział Ichigo łagodnym głosem.

Wzrok Toshiro stwardniał, gdy jego zielone oczy spotkały się z czekoladowymi tęczówkami Ichigo.

- Renji miał rację mówiąc, że przeżycie oznacza wygraną. Stanąłeś przeciwko Espadzie. Szóstemu Espadzie. Był śmiertelnie groźnym przeciwnikiem i nikt nie wini cię za porażkę.

- Rukia znowu próbowała mnie chronić i przez to cierpiała.

Obaj spojrzeli na kruczowłosą Shinigami rozczulającą się nad kociakiem wraz z dwiema rudowłosymi dziewczynami.

- Jest silna. Zawsze wraca do zdrowia. Rukia nie jest osobą, o którą powinieneś się martwić. Martw się raczej o siebie - powiedział cicho niski kapitan. Ichigo uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Wiem.

* * *

><p>Espada znowu znalazł się w objęciach Shinigamiego. Tak było szybciej, więc nie protestował. Grimmjow spojrzał na swe uleczone ramię. <em>Więc ten cholerny emo miał rację. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę potrafi leczyć. Odwrócenie czasu, huh... Ciekawe, czy ręka nadal będzie na miejscu gdy wrócę. <em>Powrócił myślami do rozmowy, którą podsłuchał wcześniej. Espada nie miał pojęcia, że przez niego chłopak jest tak sobą rozczarowany. To było... czuł się cudownie. Chłopak był słaby i powinien o tym wiedzieć. _Tak właśnie kończy każdy, kto zadrze z Królem._

Dwoje Shinigamich i kot w ciszy zmierzali do domu. W końcu Rukia odezwała się.

- To nie twoja wina.

- Moja. Zostałaś ranna, gdy próbowałaś mnie chronić.

- Durniu. Byłabym poszkodowana tak czy inaczej. Nie chroniłam ciebie, walczyłam z przeciwnikiem. Atak a obrona to spora różnica, Ichigo.

- To bez znaczenia. Nie mogłem cię ochronić.

Kruczowłosa zatrzymała się i zwróciła twarz w stronę przyjaciela.

_PLASK_

Oczy Ichigo rozszerzyły się, gdy poczuł piekący ból w policzku.

- Kim niby jestem, że potrzebuję ochrony? Jestem Rukią Kuchiki ze szlacheckiej rodziny Kuchiki i członkinią Trzynastej Dywizji Trzynastego Oddziału Obronnego. Jestem w pełni sprawną Shinigami a nie wiecznie cierpiącą damą. Zachowaj swoje odruchy opiekuńcze dla kogoś, kto może odgrywać tę rolę.

Ciemnowłosa stała z uniesioną wysoko głową. Wyprostowała się do pełnych czterech stóp i siedmiu cali wysokości. Jej śmiałość zrekompensowała braki we wzroście i pozwoliła jej wznieść się ponad innych. Pełne determinacji fioletowe oczy wwiercały się w zszokowanego Ichigo.

- Mówię ci to po raz drugi. Postaraj się nie dopuścić do kolejnego razu i nie pozwól mi znowu widzieć tej zrezygnowanej miny, bo inaczej... - odwróciła się i poszła dalej, nie dokańczając groźby. Pomarańczowowłosy powiódł za nią wzrokiem. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się i podążył za nią, trzymając w ramionach Hyo.

_Zawsze wie, jak podnieść mnie na duchu._


	7. Zaufanie

**Pierwszy raz podejmuję się tłumaczenia tekstu, bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>- Wróciłem!<p>

- Witaj w domu, Ichi. - Yuzu uśmiechała się lekko. - Jak było u wetery... Kto to jest?

Ichigo wyraźnie zbladł. _Cholera. Zapomniałem o Rukii._

Karin przeszła przez drzwi i zatrzymała się, widząc kolejną kobietę w ich domu. Kobietę z jej sztywnym, nietowarzyskim starszym bratem. Bliźniaczki spojrzały na siebie nawzajem, potem na nieznajomą i uśmiechnęły się figlarnie do brata.

- No więęęc... Kiedy znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę, Ichi?

Rukia skamieniała. Ichigo rzucił im gniewne spojrzenie. Grimmjow popatrzył na wściekłego chłopca. _Dziewczyna? Taka jest ich relacja? _Zastanowił się przez chwilę. _Nie, to niemożliwe. Nawet do siebie nie pasują._

- Nie, nie jest. - Pomarańczowowłosy próbował to wyjaśnić. - Nie jesteśmy... Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! Nie, zaraz, ona jest ze szkoły, ja...

- ICHIGO! MÓJ CHŁOPCZE! WIDZĘ ROZKWITAJĄCE DLA CIEBIE KWIATY MIŁOŚCI!

Chłopak przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

- NIE. Tato, czekaj, mogę to wyjaśnić...

- MISAKIII! NASZ CUDOWNY CHŁOPIEC WRESZCIE WPADŁ W SIDŁA MIŁOŚCI! - Podekscytowany ojciec przeskoczył przez pokój do wielkiego plakatu. Kruczowłosa Shinigami i Espada przyglądali się zszokowani Ichigo, który rytmicznie uderzał głową o ścianę.

Rukia wreszcie zlitowała się nad Ichigo i zdecydowała się na mały pokaz aktorstwa.

- Nie martw się. Przedstawię tylko chwytającą za serce opowieść, uronię kilka łez i na pewno połkną haczyk - powiedziała Shinigami z pewnością siebie. Ichigo trochę w to wątpił, ale Rukia miała rację. Nim się zorientował, rodzina Kurosaki miała nowego członka.

* * *

><p>- Dobrze, że to już koniec. - Powiedział pomarańczowowłosy sam do siebie wchodząc do pokoju. Kot obserwował go ze swojego miejsca na łóżku. - Dobrze, że wyniosła się też z mojej szafy. Robiło się tu zbyt tłoczno. Teraz jesteśmy tylko ty i ja. - Espada miauknął i zamachał ogonem. Chłopak na moment przysiadł na podłodze. - Teraz jej szanse na wykrycie moich koszmarów są jeszcze mniejsze. Trzeba tylko ukryć jakoś pulsowanie energii...<p>

_Że co? Mówisz, że nikt o tym nie wie? Kurwa, jak mogą NIE WIEDZIEĆ? To tak cholernie oczywiste, trzeba być głazem, żeby nie zauważyć. _Ichigo popatrzył na kota.

- Nie martw się, kilka dni temu kupiłem parę nowych urządzeń u Urahary Shotena. Mają ukryć fale energii i jej niestabilność. - Ręka dosięgła Grimmjowa i zmierzwiła jego futerko. - Czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie robi tego typu rzeczy właśnie dla mnie. - Ichigo podrapał kotka za uszami.

_O KURWA, ale mi dobrze_. - Z gardła Espady wyrwał się pomruk. Ichigo uśmiechnął się i kontynuował.

- Cały czas gadam ci o energii duchowej, Pustych i Shinigamich, a ty najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie wiesz, o co chodzi. Nie, wróć. Ty nawet mnie nie rozumiesz. Po prostu gadam sam do siebie.

Grimmjow zaśmiał się.

_Wiem więcej, niż mógłbyś się spodziewać._

Pomarańczowowłosy mówił przez całą noc. Opowiadał o byciu Shinigamim, byciu Zastępczym Shinigamim, byciu Pustym, walce z Arrancarami, ochronie przyjaciół, zdobywaniu mocy. Opowiadał o rodzinie, przyjaciołach, szkole, swoim dzieciństwie, o sobie samym. Otworzył swoją duszę przed Espadą. Opowiedział kotu historię swego całego życia. Rzeczy, których nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, wszystkie sekrety, obawy, nadzieje powierzył Grimmjowowi. W końcu usnął.

Grimmjow zaczął coraz lepiej rozumieć tego dziwnego Shinigamiego. Musiał przyznać, chłopak mógł być słaby fizycznie i nie dorównywać mu w walce, ale miał bardzo silną psychikę. Wiele przeszedł, ale nie poddawał się i nie przestawał walczyć. Uwielbiał w ludziach tę cechę - upór. W końcu wytrwałości zawdzięczał przemianę z Pustego w Espadę.

Kociak uświadomił sobie, że teraz wie wszystko o swoim wrogu, że oddał mu on całego siebie. Gdyby chciał, mógłby wyjawić Aizenowi wszystkie sekrety i słabości chłopca. Ale Grimmjow nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Nie tylko było to żałosne i służalcze zachowanie, którym pogardzał, ale też nie chciał zdradzić chłopaka.

_Tsk. Lituję się nad jego marnym życiem _- powiedział do siebie.

Espada wiedział, że Ichigo ujawnił mu wszystkie te rzeczy bo był przekonany, że nie grozi mu przez to niebezpieczeństwo. Dla Ichigo Hyo był tylko zwierzątkiem domowym. Gdyby tylko miał na to wpływ, pomarańczowowłosy nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, że tak naprawdę był Grimmjowem Jeagerjacquezem, Szóstym Espadą.


	8. Decyzja

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Ichigo i Grimmjow popadli w rutynę. Krótko mówiąc, gdziekolwiek poszedł Ichigo, kociak nie odstępował go na krok. Kiedy Ichigo wychodził, Grimmjow też. Kiedy Ichigo zostawał w domu, Grimmjow robił to samo. Kiedy Ichigo wyruszał walczyć z Pustymi, podążał za nim i przyglądał się, stojąc z boku. Kiedy Ichigo szedł do szkoły, Grimmjow również. Wślizgiwał się do torby pomarańczowowłosego i chował w biurku, zaraz po wejściu do klasy. Po raz pierwszy uznał, że małe rozmiary mogą być użyteczne. Ichigo przechowywał w swojej ławce trochę jedzenia i najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, i bawił się z nim, kiedy nikt akurat nie patrzył. Jego przyjaciele, rzecz jasna, wiedzieli o tym. Początkowo drażnili się z nim mówiąc, że tylko odstrasza wszystkich swoim groźnym spojrzeniem, w rzeczywistości mając miękkie serce i śmiali się z niego, ale rozumieli, że kotek nie był na tyle duży, by zostawić go samego w domu. Yuzu i Karin też musiały chodzić do szkoły a Isshin był zbyt zajęty kliniką, by opiekować się kociakiem i zajmować pacjentami w tym samym czasie. Jego przyjaciele kryli go, ilekroć przypadkowe miauknięcie lub pomruk wydobyło się z ławki.<p>

- Przepraszam, sensei. Mam taki dzwonek w telefonie.

- O, to musi być jakiś bezdomny kot. Słyszałam, że ostatnio kręci się wokół szkoły.

- Senseiii, nie usłyszałem. Może to pani? Myślę, że powinna pani odwiedzić lekarza. - Po tej kwestii Keigo oberwał książką.

Ichigo pohamował wybuch śmiechu i wrócił do głaskania kota.

Dnie spędzali wspólnie. W nocy spali razem, błękitnoczarny Espada zwijał się w kłębek na brzuchu lub głowie Shinigamiego. Gdy nie spali, Ichigo mówił a Grimmjow słuchał, albo Ichigo walczył z Pustymi a Grimmjow czuwał nad nim, upewniając się, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje.

Pomarańczowowłosy był jedyną osobą w domu Kurosakich z którą Espada czuł się komfortowo. Yuzu, Karin, Isshin i Rukia narzekali, że Ichigo przywłaszczył sobie małego Hyo a Hyo okupował Ichigo. Chłopak zaprzeczał temu jak mógł ale dla każdego było oczywiste, że on i kociak mają do siebie słabość.

_W końcu to jedyna osoba tutaj, która nie jest wystarczająco szalona, by zakładać mi sukienkę,_ tłumaczył sobie Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Espada znów się obudził. Spojrzał na leżącego obok niego chłopca, który trząsł się i mamrotał przez sen. Grimmjow przebywał z Shinigamim od dwóch tygodni i zdarzało się to dziesiąty raz. Zauważył, że koszmary były coraz częstsze. Napady zdarzały się też w ciągu dnia, chociaż można było je łatwo opanować.<p>

Pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy zdarzyło się do w dzień. Po reakcji Ichigo Grimmjow wywnioskował, że nigdy wcześniej coś takiego nie miało miejsca.

Byli akurat w szkole, podczas lekcji. Ichigo robił notatki i nagle upuścił długopis. Chwycił się za głowę, czekoladowe tęczówki przybrały złoto-czarną barwę. Nim ktokolwiek zauważył coś niezwykłego, powróciły do swej naturalnej barwy. Grimmjow może nigdy nie domyśliłby się niczego gdyby nie widział całego zdarzenia z kryjówki w biurku. Zaryzykował i wyskoczył z ukrycia na kolana Shinigamiego. Wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie swymi błękitnymi oczami. Chłopiec położył jedną rękę na kociaku siedzącym mu na kolanach. Dwójka pozostała w tej pozycji do końca zajęć, aż chłopak wreszcie przestał się trząść.

Chłopak obok podskoczył, ponownie krzycząc coś do siebie samego. Czerń i złoto walczyły z brązem i bielą o dominację. Chichot o wysokim brzmieniu świadczył, że Pusty starał się stłamsić resztki silnej woli. Energia duchowa szalała i wyniszczała. Koszmar nie był taki, jak poprzednie.

Grimmjow przyczołgał się do wijącego się w konwulsjach pomarańczowowłosego i położył łapę na jego brzuchu. Oczy, chwilowo brązowe, wpatrywały się w kociaka. Po chwili zmieniły się w złote i ponownie krzyknął. Wyparły je zmęczone brązowe tęczówki. Walka rozgorzała na kolejną godzinę.

W końcu było po wszyskim. Ichigo oparł się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka, z głową na ścianie. Wzrok utwił w suficie, nie poruszał się. Grimmjow patrzył na niego uważnie. Nareszcie chłopiec całkowicie się uspokoił i wyglądało na to, że wrócił do siebie. Po prostu siedział, pogrążony w myślach.

Kiedy promień słońca padł na tę dwójkę, Ichigo podjął decyzję. Westchnął i spojrzał w oczy kociakowi. Mierzwiąc delikatne, niebieskoczarne futerko, Ichigo odezwał się po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin.

- Jutro wychodzimy. Idziemy do Vizardów.


	9. Vizardzi

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>- AAA! Kurwa! Gdzie oni są, do cholery?<p>

Ichigo był sfrustrowany. Spakował się i wyszedł z domu natychmiast po podjęciu decyzji. Teraz była 6:47. Szukali Vizardów już od godziny, bez efektu.

Grimmjow był sfrustrowany. Podążył za pomarańczowowłosym (_Nie żebym miał jakikolwiek wybór. Gdybym został, księżniczka Hime nosiłaby sukienkę każdego dnia_...) ale myślał, że chłopak wie, dokąd idzie.

Pamiętał Vizardów z jednego z opowiadań Ichigo. Byli to Shinigami przemienieni w Pustych, przez co mieli moce zarówno jednych, jak i drugich. Mówiąc krótko, byli tacy jak Ichigo i dlatego właśnie chcieli przyjąć go do swojego grona. Wcześniej próbowali się do niego zbliżyć ale Ichigo zdradził kociakowi, że im nie ufa i nie chce do nich dołączyć. Jeśli by to zrobił, przyznałby się do bycia Pustym.

Jednakże Grimmjow pamiętał najważniejszą rzecz. Byli Shinigamimi i Pustymi. Zatem mieli energię duchową. A więc Ichigo powinien śledzić ich energię duchową.

_KURWA, CO TEN IDIOTA ROBI? ŚLEDŹ ICH REIATSU, JUŻ! _Kociak miał ochotę wrzasnąć. Psiakrew, Vizardzi tak mocno rozsiewali swoją energię, że nawet on mógł ją wyczuć. Grimmjow próbował poprowadzić chłopca we właściwym kierunku, ale Ichigo niczego nie zauważył.

_Okej. Dość tej błazenady._ Kotek wyskoczył z ramion Ichigo, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się.

- Hyo, co robisz? Musimy iść do Vizardów! Nie mamy czasu na zabawę!

Espada zmrużył swe szafirowe oczy. _Ty skurwysynu. I kto tu się bawi?_

Ichigo ukucnął, chwycił kociaka i poszedł dalej. W złą stronę.

_SKURWYSYNU. Nienienienienie. GDZIE TY KURWA IDZIESZ?_

Grimmjow kręcił się i wiercił, ale Ichigo tylko mocniej go przytrzymał. Espada spojrzał na niego spode łba i ponownie podrapał mu twarz, wreszcie zwracając jego uwagę.

_Cholerny matole. Tylko tak się nauczysz? _Wyślizgnął się z rąk zaskoczonego Shinigamiego i zaczął prowadzić go we właściwym kierunku.

* * *

><p>- No no. Wygląda na to, że w końcu znalazłeś naszą kryjówkę... Ichigo - powiedział uśmiechający się szeroko, blondwłosy Vizard. Grimmjow przewrócił oczami.<p>

_Tia, wiadomo._

Grimmjow prowadził ich przez trzy godziny, nim pomarańczowowłosy wyczuł rosnącą energię duchową. Od tego momentu wiedział, co robić, ale nadal była to długa wędrówka. Espada nie mógł uwierzyć, że pomimo wyruszenia o świcie znaleźli opuszczony magazyn dopiero po zmroku.

Ichigo i Grimmjow przyglądali się Vizardom siedzącym na popękanej podłodze. Grimmjow rozpoznał mówiącego blondyna, Hirako Shinjiego, ze szkoły. Reszta nie wyglądała na szczególnie silnych ale Ichigo wiedział, że byli jedynymi, którzy mogli mu teraz pomóc.

- Ten twój wyraz twarzy... szukałeś nas cały dzień, no nie? - Shinji nadal się uśmiechał. - Jesteś teraz zdecydowany, by stać się jednym z nas?

Pomarańczowowłosy nic nie powiedział, patrzył na Vizardów. Espada obserwował obu. Wiedział, że Ichigo nigdy do nich nie dołączy_. _

_Zbyt lojalny wobec tych beznadziejnych Shinigamich._

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, Shinji zapytał ponownie.

- Jesteś wreszcie gotowy by dołączyć do grupy? - uśmiechał się zadowolony.

- KURWA, NIE!

- CO?

- Mam być na wasze usługi? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Jedyną rzeczą jakiej chcę, to wykorzystać was - zadrwił. Grimmjow uśmiechnął się znacząco. Takiego Ichigo znał. Vizardzi spojrzeli uważnie na nieuprzejmego Shinigamiego.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

Zanpaktou skrzyżowały się ze sobą. Ichigo skoczył na Hiyori, małą, głośną i nieznośną Vizard, ale uskoczyła i oddała cios.

Vizardzi i Grimmjow oglądali starcie. Ichigo sprowokował Shinjiego do walki, ale dziewczyna zniecierpliwiła się i dosłownie wykopała Shinjiego, zajmując jego miejsce. Hyori nie dawała Shinigamiemu forów. Założyła maskę i zaatakowała już kilka razy. Wiadomo było, że chłopak przegra, jeśli nie użyje mocy Pustego, ale wiadome też było, że bał się utraty kontroli nad Pustym, z którym walczył od tak dawna.

Espada był zniesmaczony. _Dawaj, Shinigami. Możesz zrobić to lepiej. Walczyłam z tobą wcześniej, to wiem. Definitywnie możesz skopać jej dupę. Przestań grać nieudacznika i użyj w końcu mocy Pustego!_

Upiorny, wysoki wrzask wydobył się z ust pomarańczowowłosego.

Zamaskowany Ichigo poszybował w kierunku dziewczyny. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej gardle i wbiły ją w podłogę. Sadystyczny uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego twarzy, gdy oczy Hiyori powędrowały w górę, tracąc czarno-złoty kolor. Sześć postaci pofrunęło do pomarańczowowłosego wymierzając swoje zanpaktou w jego głowę i zmuszając do poddania się.

Grimmjow przyglądał się tej scenie. Wiedział, że biorąc pod uwagę poziom energii duchowej i doświadczenie żaden z nich nie dorównywał Ichigo, ale zrozumiał, że mieli coś, o co tak desperacko Ichigo walczył. Kontrolę.

_Wygląda na to, że frajerzy jednak mogą pomóc temu idiocie_. Espada nie wiedział o tym i nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale poczuł ulgę.


	10. Czuły punkt

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Ichigo rumienił się. Na jego policzkach widniały wypieki a skóra błyszczała od potu. Dyszał, próbując złapać oddech. Jego delikatne, pomarańczowe kosmyki kleiły się do czoła.<p>

- P-przestań. Dłużej tego nie zniosę.

- Przecież to uwielbiasz. - Szafirowe oczy zabłyszczały gdy Grimmjow przejechał językiem wzdłuż torsu Ichigo. Zaczerwieniony chłopak próbował stawiać opór, ale podniecił się i czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze.

- N-nie wiem, hah, nie wiem o czym mówisz, hm - westchnął, gdy Espada skubnął jego sutek, jednocześnie bawiąc się drugim.

- Doprawdy, Shinigami? Myślę, że wiesz - szydził Grimmjow. - Pragniesz mnie.

Ichigo wstrzymał oddech.

- Wcale... ach. K-kłamiesz. - Jego plecy wygięły się w łuk z przyjemności, gdy dłonie Espady prześlizgiwały się po jego bokach coraz niżej i niżej, by w końcu przytrzymać jego biodra i chwycić czubek jego męskości. - Przes- hah! Przestań!

- Przestać? - Grimmjow uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z siebie. - Ale co? Jesteś pewien?

- Hah. Huh. Przestań. - Ichigo dyszał ciężko. - Przestań się ze mną drażnić.

Palce Grimmjowa prześlizgiwały się po drgającej męskości pomarańczowowłosego. Przegryzł lekko ucho Ichigo i przesunął po nim językiem.

- Powiedz to. Powiedz prawdę - szepnął, owiewając szyję chłopaka gorącym oddechem.

- J-jaką prawdę? Ja... och! - westchnął głośno a jego biodra wysunęły się w kierunku Espady. Na penisie poczuł dotyk języka. - P-przestań! Dłużej nie dam rady! - wyjęczał desperacko.

- Więc powiedz to. Powiedz, czego chcesz.

- Cholera, Grimmjow... ach! - wykrzyknął. - Ja... hah! Okej! Pragnę cię, Grimmjow! Chcę cię we mnie! Proszę!

Grimmjow wyszczerzył się szeroko. Też był podniecony i cieszył się, że Shinigami się poddał. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, wziąłby go tu i teraz, nawet gdyby mu sięto nie podobało. Był taki czarujący i seksowny, wijąc się z rozkoszy, zadyszany i zarumieniony. Wbił się w niego.

- AHHH! - Chłopak krzyknął, gdy rozkosz i ból wypełniły go po brzegi. - Więcej, Grimmjow! Szybciej, mocniej! BŁAGAM!

Grimmjow ledwie panował nad sobą. Czuł się tak wspaniale z Ichigo zaciśniętym wokół niego. Przycisnął go do materaca.

- OHH! - Ichigo miał gwiazdki przed oczami, gdy poczuł uderzenie w prostatę. Dłużej nie mógł tego powstrzymywać. Uwolnił klejące się do niego i jego partnera białe wstęgi.

- GRIMMJOW!

- ICHIGO!

* * *

><p><em>CO JEST KURWA?<em> Grimmjow wybudził się gwałtownie, oddychając ciężko. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Gdzież znowu był? Dostrzegł jasnopomarańczowe włosy.

- Hn. Hn. Huh, Hn. Hah. Hah. Hn. Hah.

Ichigo rumienił się. Na jego policzkach widniały wypieki a skóra błyszczała od potu. Dyszał, próbując złapać oddech. Jego delikatne, pomarańczowe kosmyki kleiły się do czoła.

- P-przestań - wrzasnął. - WEŹ SOBIE TO GÓWNO! - Cisnął w Shinji maszyną do treningów.

- CO TY KURWA ROBISZ! NIE RZĄDŹ MI SIĘ TUTAJ, BO SKOPIĘ CI DUPĘ! - ryczała Hyori, podczas gdy Shinji jęczał a krew płynęła mu z czoła.

- To moja kwestia...

- NIE, MOJA! Jak się ma to całe ćwiczenie na tej diabelskiej maszynie do walki z Pustym?

Grimmjow wreszcie przypomniał sobie. _Co to był kurwa za sen?_

Spojrzał na zasapanego Shinigamiego. Twarz chłopca pokryła się pociągającą czerwienią. Grimmjow nagle poczuł suchość w gardle. Dlaczego tak go podniecał? Co się z nim działo?

_To musi być jakiś efekt uboczny specyfików Różowego. Cholerny Ósmy, jak tylko wrócę urwę ci jaja! Robić ze mnie taką ofermę..._

Ichigo zerknął na kociaka i podszedł do kąta magazynu, gdzie siedział. Gdy pierwszy raz walczyli razem z Pustymi zorientował się, że kotek widzi duchy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale podejrzewał, że dla zwierząt widzenie dusz nie jest niczym niezwykłym. W końcu ludzie też byli zwierzętami.

- Co tam, Hyo? Zgłodniałeś? - Shinigami podszedł do Espady i sięgnął ręką do plecaka po jedzenie. - AŁA! - Ichigo przyjrzał się nowym zadrapaniom i spojrzał wściekły na kotka. - Kurwa, demon, nie kot. Cholerny niewdzięcznik... - otworzył puszkę tuńczyka i postawił ją na ziemi, po czym wrócił do Vizardów kontynuować kłótnię.

_Kurwa, Shinigami..._

- Hej, Ichigo. Od kiedy to masz kota? - zapytał Shinji.

- Hm? Znalazłem go na ulicy dwa tygodnie temu. Zabrałem go do domu żeby go wyleczyć, ale tak się spodobał rodzinie, że go zatrzymaliśmy. Tyle, że oni doprowadzają go do szału, więc mały cały czas jest ze mną.

- Więc stąd to miauczenie!

- Pewnie. E, co? Uwierzyłeś w te bzdury z dzwonkami i bezpańskimi kotami? - zakpił Ichigo nim zerknął z czułością w stronę błękitnoczarnego kociaka. Shinji przyglądał im się w milczeniu.

- Myślałem tylko, że to dziwne. Nie widziałem cię jeszcze takiego. Zachowujesz się tak tylko wobec przyjaciół. I Shinigamich. Pewnie też wobec rodziny. A teraz z nim.

Pomarańczowowłosy zamarł. Czyżby faktycznie przez Hyo inaczej się zachowywał? Odwrócił się tak, że Vizardzi nie mogli dostrzec jego twarzy i posłał Espadzie uśmiech. Serce Grimmjowa zabiło mocniej.

- Chyba mam do niego słabość.


	11. Przemiana

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Grimmjow i Ichigo przebywali u Vizardów od trzech dni. Chłopak wreszcie przekonał ich do porzucenia Gównianego Ustrojstwa Hiyori, jak czule nazwał machinę i powrotu do normalnego treningu. Grimmjow nie widział go od wczoraj, po tym jak blondwłosy Vizard z bobem pozbawił go przytomności i dokądś go zawlókł. Espada miał zamiar podążyć za nim, ale Shinji powstrzymał go.<p>

- Uh, kociaku - powiedział blondyn, potrząsając głową. Podniósł kotka wysoko w górę. - Idziemy na pole treningowe. Jest tam niebezpiecznie, możesz zrobić sobie krzywdę. - Grimmjow spojrzał na niego złym okiem.

- AŁĆ! - Shinji upuścił Espadę by chwycić się za zakrwawioną twarz. Grimmjow z gracją wylądował na czterech łapach. Uśmiechnął się wyraźnie zadowolony w kierunku ofiary, nim wrócił na swoje miejsce. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale wiedział, że nieznośny blondyn miał rację. W swej obecnej postaci był niemal bezbronny. _Ta, jasne, lepiej martw się o siebie, gdy wrócę do formy Arrancara._

Poza ciałem Ichigo był sam w magazynie. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Grimmjow patrzył na leżące przed nim, pozbawione duszy ciało chłopca.

Zamglone promienie popołudniowego słońca padały przez stłuczone szyby opuszczonego budynku na ich obu, rozświetlając ciało pomarańczowowłosego. Szafirowe oczy zlustrowały je dokładnie. Wiedział, że włosy Ichigo naturalnie miały taki kolor, z nocnych wyznań pamiętał, że Shinigami zawsze pakował się w bójki z ich powodu. Był to dziwny kolor, bez wątpienia, nie to, żeby Grimmjow miał prawo mówić w ten sposób.

_Niebieski jest zdecydowanie lepszy niż pomarańcz, ale do niego akurat pasuje..._

Oczy Ichigo były zamknięte, wydawało się, że spał. Kiedy Grimmjow spoglądał w te brązowe oczy, zazwyczaj mógł dojrzeć w nich smutek. Espada znał przyczynę tego nieszczęścia, ale nie zgadzał się z Ichigo, niepotrzebnie się obwiniał. Nie było jego winą to, że jego matka umarła, nie było jego winą to, że jego kruczowłosa przyjaciółka, Rukia, prawie została zabita, ani fakt, że jego przyjaciołom zawsze groziło niebezpieczeństwo. A już najmniej winien był noszeniu w sobie Pustego. Grimmjow z uczuciem winy uświadomił sobie, że cierpienie pomarańczowowłosego zawsze związane było z Pustymi. Czuł się za to w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny, sam będąc Pustym i w dodatku Espadą. Po raz pierwszy Grimmjow wstydził się bycia jednym z najsilniejszych istnień w całym Hueco Mundo.

Skóra chłopca opaliła się nieco od ciągłego przebywaniu na słońcu. Była delikatna, ponieważ jego blizny zawsze leczyła Orihime. Niebieskooki kociak był jej na swój sposób wdzięczny. Uleczyła jego i Ichigo rany. Gołym okiem można było dostrzec, co czuje do Shinigamiego ale chłopak niczego się nie domyślał. Grimmjow nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale był rad, że Ichigo był tak głupi a Orihime zbyt nieśmiała, by wykonać pierwszy krok. Tych dwoje nie pasowałoby do siebie.

Chłopiec był muskularny ale nie do tego stopnia, by mięśnie zdominowały jego ciało. Długi, prosty nos, delikatne, różowe usta. Kiedy nie spał, zawsze rzucał groźne spojrzenia, uśmiechając się czy śmiejąc raz na jakiś czas w towarzystwie rodziny lub najbliższych przyjaciół. Widok wiecznie ściągniętych brwi zastąpionych teraz przez tak rzadki uśmiech sprawiał Grimmjowowi radość.

Zerknął na usta Ichigo.

_Tak się zastanawiam..._

Kociak wdrapał się na ciało chłopca i przykucnął na jego szyi. Powoli wyciągnął przed siebie łapę i delikatnie przejechał nią po ustach. Schowawszy pazury, ponownie położył łapę na wargach Ichigo i ostrożnie nacisnął. _Miękkie..._

Pochylił się i wciągnął głęboko jego zapach. Słaby aromat szamponu truskawkowego i pudru dla dzieci. _Truskawki... _- zachichotał Grimmjow.

Chłopak wyjaśnił mu prawdziwe znaczenie swojego imienia i Espada wiedział, że jest z niego dumny ale też zażenowany i zirytowany, gdy tylko ktoś mylił jego imię z truskawką. Mimo to Grimmjowowi podobały się oba imiona. ,,Obrońca" odzwierciedlał siłę i lojalność pomarańczowowłosego ale ,,Truskawka" czyniła z niego uroczego nastolatka, którym zresztą był.

Grimmjow pochylił się ponownie by pocałować delikatne usta Ichigo, gdy poczuł, że coś się zmienia. Jego energia duchowa zaczęło rosnąć a otoczenie zmniejszać się. W kawałkach szkła z rozbitych okien widział swe jarzące się światłem czarnobłękitne futro, czerń stopniowo zanikała. Wiedział, co się działo. Wiedział i nie mógł dopuścić, by Ichigo to odkrył. Wybiegł z magazynu tak szybko, jak mógł, bez oglądania się za siebie i biegł aż do brzegów rzeki. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Nieufnie dotknął ręką twarzy, włosów i maski. Uważnie zlustrował całe ciało. Nie pozostał żaden ślad po ostatnich trzech tygodniach. Rana na jego klatce piersiowej zmieniła się w bliznę, chociaż Orihime ją uleczyła. Nawet jego lewe ramię, choć wcześniej wyleczone, zniknęło.

Biorąc swoją metamorfozę za oznakę przebaczenia, Grimmjow otworzył Gargantę. Przeszedł przez nią i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Karakurę. Tak czekał na powrót do starej formy, powrót mocy i pozycji, odkąd je utracił... Teraz, gdy znalazł się w czarnej pustce, Espada pomyślał, że mógł jednak zostać. Zostać w zaciszu domowym, w ramionach swojej truskawki.


	12. Arrankarzy

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>- Witaj ponownie, Grimmjow. Ufam, że twój pobyt w Świecie Ludzi był przyjemny? - zapytał Aizen swym zimnym, spokojnym głosem z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem. Cyrankowowłosy mężczyzna patrzył z niechęcią na zadowolonego z siebie byłego Kapitana.<p>

- Tak, bardzo. - Aizen posłał mu fałszywy uśmiech.

- Dobrze. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie był na tyle przyjemny, byś chciał zostać ponownie ukarany.

- Rozumiem - wydusił Grimmjow przez ściśnięte szczęki. Pełne złośliwości brązowe oczy skupiły się na błękitnych, owładniętych furią.

- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem naprawdę rozumiesz - odprawił go skinieniem ręki.

Grimmjow opuścił pokój. Za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w obecności Aizena, puszczały mu nerwy. Powściągnął pogłębiające się rozgoryczenie i zacisnął pięści.

_Aizen Sousuke. Któregoś dnia cię załatwię. Definitywnie._

* * *

><p>Vizardzi spoglądali na siebie nawzajem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Zszokowany pomarańczowowłosy stał przy swoim pozbawionym duszy ciele a w zasięgu wzroku nie widział swego towarzysza.<p>

- Truskaw, daj spokój. Rozchmurz się! Może poszedł na spacer czy coś w tym stylu - powiedział Shinji, próbując pocieszyć Ichigo.

- Tak, tak! - poparła go Mashiro. - Może zobaczył mysz! Albo jakąś słodką kocią samiczkę i teraz przeżywa najlepsze chwile w swoim życiu!

Ich słowa do niego nie docierały. Ichigo po prostu stał jak sparaliżowany, zbyt przygnębiony, by zwrócić uwagę na ,,truskawkę".

Vizardzi martwili się. Może nie znali Shinigamiego od długiego czasu, ale rozumieli go dość dobrze. Był uparty i miał silną wolę. Nie myśleli, że zniknięcie jednego małego kotka może tak na niego wpłynąć.

- W porządku. - Ichigo wreszcie wyprostował się. - W końcu był bezpański. To naturalne, że chciał odejść. Nie mam z tym problemu.

Vizardzi wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Na pewno nie było z nim dobrze.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow przekroczył Gargantę, obejmując wzrokiem miasto, które wcześniej opuścił. Wrócił na rozkaz Aizena wraz z Yamim, Luppim i nowym nabytkiem, Wonderweissem. Czterech Arrancarów zostało wysłanych do Karakury tylko w jednym celu: zniszczenie.<p>

Grimmjow roześmiał się szyderczo. Destrukcja. Jego specjalność. Sens jego egzystencji.

- Owahhhhhh! - bredził sam do siebie Wonderweiss. Grimmjow wrócił myślami do momentu jego ,,narodzin" kilka dni temu.

_- Możesz zdradzić nam swoje imię?... Nowy towarzyszu?_

_Energia duchowa w pomieszczeniu zaczęła się stabilizować. Mgła opadła, odsłaniając nagiego ,,noworodka"._

_- Wonderweiss... Monderweiss Marjera - powiedział blondwłosy Arrankar swym pozbawionym emocji, dziecinnym głosem. Z jego fioletowych oczu ziała pustka i martwota. Aizen przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i szybko stracił zainteresowanie._

_- Ulquiorra, wciąż pamiętasz rozkazy, które wydałem ci miesiąc temu?_

_- Tak - monotonny głos wydobył się spomiędzy czarnych warg._

_- Wykonaj je. Teraz tu dowodzisz. Możesz wziąć ze sobą kogo tylko chcesz._

_- Rozumiem._

_Eks-kapitan odwrócił się powoli, uśmiechając się ironicznie w stronę niebieskowłosego Arrancara._

_- Ach... Racja. Zechciałbyś może dołączyć, Grimmjow?_

Wiedział, że Aizen pozwolił mu iść tylko dlatego, że mieli ze sobą na pieńku. Jakby było tego mało, ten kretyn musiał przydzielić go do najbardziej nieznośnej grupy. Yammy był bezmózgim idiotą, kupą mięśni napędzaną przez gniew i żądzę walki. Wonderweiss dosłownie nie miał mózgu. Nowonarodzony nie miał niczego: rozsądku, pamięci, mowy, inteligencji... emocji. Wszystko zostało mu zabrane, by zwiększyć jego moc. Grimmjow żałował niekompletnego Arrancara, ale nie był zdziwiony. Nie oczekiwał niczego lepszego od Aizena Sousuke. Jednakże najgorszy był Luppi. Hermafrodytę mianowano nowym Szóstym Espadą i wykorzystywał każdą okazję, aby mu o tym przypomnieć.

Krew w żyłach Grimmjowa zagotowała się na myśl o Luppim zajmującym jego pozycję. Wszyscy wiedzieli (najwyraźniej wszyscy, oprócz Luppiego), że to cyrankowowłosy był tym, który posiadał siłę i moc uprawniającą do bycia Szóstym Espadą. Ale wybrano słaby i wywyższający się nadmiernie zamiennik. Dlaczego? To było oczywiste. Jego kara jeszcze nie dobiegła końca. Grimmjow wiedział, że trzy tygodnie w Ludzkim Świecie nie wystarczyły, by zadowolić tego sukinsyna.

_Tak, właśnie. Wszystko to jest dla tego dupka jedynie rozrywką_. Grimmjow nienawidził go coraz bardziej. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go irytujący głos.

- To Shinigami. - Luppi oświadczył oczywistą oczywistość. - To ci, o których mówił Pan Numer Sześć. ,,Posiłki ze Stowarzyszenia Dusz". Zgadza się? - Arrancar obrócił się wokoło, w jego (jej?) głosie zabrzmiała nuta arogancji. - Ach. Przepraszam. Powinienem powiedzieć: _Były_ Pan Numer Sześć.

Szafirowe oczy zwęziły się w gniewie, ich spojrzenie mogło spopielić słońce.

_Nie wart mojej uwagi _- zdecydował.

- Gościa, którego chcę zabić, nie ma w tej grupie.

Niczego więcej nie wyjaśniając, Grimmjow użył sonido by znaleźć osobę, o której myślał przez ostatni miesiąc.


	13. Pojedynek

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu stężało, gdy Ichigo poczuł zbliżającą się energię duchową. Rozpoznałby ją wszędzie. Potężna, ogromna, zabójcza.<p>

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!_

Chwycił mocniej swój zanpaktou. Wykrywszy, w którym miejscu ma nastąpić atak, Ichigo użył Błyskawicznych Kroków by oddalić się od pola treningowego, lecz zamiast tego wpadł na Shinjiego. Siła uderzenia zwaliła go z nóg i Vizardzi przygwoździli go do ziemi.

- Puśćcie mnie!

- To niemożliwe! W takiej sytuacji twoi przyjaciele ze Stowarzyszenia Dusz wkrótce przybędą, żeby to załatwić. Pozwól im to zrobić!

Ichigo nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Przez cały miesiąc katował się tylko dla tej jednej walki. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by inni walczyli, by któryś z jego przyjaciół został ranny, jeśli mógł to rozegrać w pojedynkę. Wyciągnął szyję by spojrzeć na przytrzymujących go.

- To po co był ten cały trening! Jeśli teraz nie pójdę, to jaki to ma sens?

Nagle uścisk zelżał. Shinji odciągnął Kenseia i Love'a.

- Puśćcie go.

Pomarańczowowłosy oddalił się błyskawicznie, by nie zdążyli zmienić zdania, zostawiając za sobą protestujących Kenseia i Love'a. Wiedział, że wątpili w niego, że nie uważali, by miesięczny trening wystarczył. Ichigo znał granice swoich możliwości w noszeniu maski, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Był teraz silniejszy, silniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek, bo mógł kontrolować swego Pustego. Przez miniony miesiąc jego myśli zaprzątał wyłącznie Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez.

_Mogę to zrobić. Muszę._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow spoglądał z góry na Ichigo. Naprawdę minął tylko miesiąc, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli? Wydawał się o wiele silniejszy. Chłopak wychudł, wyglądał też na dość poturbowanego. Ale czuł to. Coś się zmieniło.<p>

- Yo. Szukałem cię, Shinigami.

- To mój tekst. - Ichigo uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Pokażę ci, jak bardzo zmieniłem się przez ten miesiąc!

Grimmjow poczuł narastającą ekscytację. Ręce zaswędziały go na myśl o ponownej walce z pomarańczowowłosym.

Nastąpiła eksplozja czarnych fal energii duchowej. Rozwiały się szybko, odsłaniając Ichigo w formie bankai. Jego poszarpane, czarne ubrania powiewały na wietrze, a wielki zanpaktou zmienił się w mniejszy, również czarny. Turkusowe oczy rozbłysły. Rozpoznał tę formę.

- Hah. Bankai. Co w tym takiego niezwykłego?

_No dalej, truskaweczko. Pokaż, na co cię stać._

- Nie zapomniałeś... - grymas przebiegł przez twarz Grimmjowa, do połowy ukrytą za pękniętą maską - ...że nawet z bankai nie mogłeś mnie tknąć? - Shinigami mierzył go wściekłym wzrokiem, jego brązowe oczy zwęziły się.

- A czy ty o czymś nie zapomniałeś? Tę ranę otrzymałeś po technice w bankai. - Szafirowe oczy prześlizgnęły się w dół na umięśniony tors, zaznaczony blizną. Arrancar prawie roześmiał się na tę ironię losu.

_Idioto. Wyleczyłeś wcześniej tę ranę._

Ichigo patrzył na Espadę dumnie stojącego nad nim. Żołądek skurczył mu się nagle, kiedy zauważył, co się zmieniło w cyrankowowłosym mężczyźnie.

- Chcę cię spytać o jedną rzecz, Grimmjow. - Arrancar niemal zadrżał, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Wypowiedziane z delikatnych ust Shinigamiego brzmiało o wiele lepiej. - Co się stało z twoją ręką? - Nie zrobił mu tego. Ale jeśli nie on, to kto? Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Błękitne włosy zatańczyły na wietrze, okalając przystojną twarz ozdobioną szerokim uśmiechem.

- Pozbyłem się jej, nim tu przybyłem. Pomyślałem, że byłby to tylko niepotrzebny kłopot. Nie potrzebuję dwóch rąk, by cię zabić.

- Naprawdę? - Ichigo spojrzał na Grimmjowa. -_ Dobra. Jeśli nie chce powiedzieć, niech tak będzie. Zarozumiały drań. _Energia zawirowała wokół niego. - W takim razie NIE MAM ZAMIARU CIĘ OSZCZĘDZAĆ!

- Zrób to! Jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć, zrób to! - Wyszczerzył się w aroganckim uśmiechu. Jego podniecenie narastało.

Przyłożywszy dłoń do twarzy, Ichigo szybko rozpatrzył wszystkie możliwości. _Jak na razie mogę przebywać w formie Pustego przez jedenaście sekund. Muszę to załatwić w tym czasie._

Olbrzymie fale czarnego reiatsu opuściły ciało Ichigo, zmierzając w stronę Grimmjowa. Szafirowe oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy ponownie spojrzał na chłopca. Strach i niepokój chwycił go za serce, gdy zobaczył złoto-czarne oczy, których miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, wpatrujące się w niego spoza biało-czerwonej maski.

_NIE! Co się dzieje? Miał walczyć ze swoim Pustym? Co się wydarzyło? Poddał mu się?_

- C-co to jest?

- Wybacz - powiedział świergoczący głos, brzmiący jak kombinacja głosu Ichigo i tego upiornego, wysokiego, należącego do jego Pustego. - Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia. - Po czym zniknął. Pojawił się znowu przed Grimmjowem, który ledwo zarejestrował atak. Uniósł swój miecz, by sparować cios. Przyglądał się gorączkowo twarzy znajdującej się kilka cali przed nim, poszukując śladów Ichigo, którego znał. _Kurwa! _zaklął w myślach. _Vizardzi mieli mu pomóc! Jak to się stało, nie mogli powstrzymać Pustego?_

- GETSUGA TENSHOU! - Pomarańczowowłosy zaatakował z bliska, posyłając Arrancara wysoko w górę.

Chmura reiatsu rozwiała się, odsłaniając ciężko rannego Grimmjowa, krwawiącego obficie z ran na całym ciele. Jego biała hakama przesiąknęła była krwią. Ichigo czuł się podle. Nie chciał go zranić. Nigdy tego nie chciał. Nigdy nie pragnął krzywdzić kogokolwiek, nawet wroga. _Ale jeśli tego nie zrobię, on mnie nie oszczędzi. Albo, co gorsza, moich przyjaciół _- mówił do siebie, próbując pozbyć się uczucia winy.

Espada dyszał ciężko, w jego oczach błysnęła złość. Jak chłopak mógł pozwolić tak łatwo pokonać się Pustemu, z którym od tak dawna walczył? Jak mógł być aż tak słaby?

- Ta... hah- moc... Hn. Shinigami, ty draniu! Co zrobiłeś przez... ten czas?

Ichigo zamachnął mieczem i przypuścił kolejny atak, zadając Grimmjowowi głęboką ranę na brzuchu.

- Mówiłem ci - wytrzeszczył swe turkusowe oczy, gdy poczuł oddech chłopca na swojej szyi. - Nie mam czasu na gadanie!

Uwolnił trzecią Getsugę Tenshou.

- K-kurwa. - Siła ataku zrzuciła Grimmjowa z nieboskłonu. Uniósł dłoń. Czarno-złote oczy Ichigo rozszerzyły się, widząc nadchodzący strumień czerwonego światła. - CERO! Shinigami w ostatniej chwili uniósł zanpaktou, by się obronić. Siła ataku przytłoczyła go, ale przebił się przez Cero. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że to miało tylko odwrócić jego uwagę - Grimmjow dzięki sonido znalazł się tuż za nim. Rozległ się dźwięk ścierających się ze sobą mieczy.

- To koniec, Grimmjow!

Niespodziewanie białe odłamki maski Pustego opadły z twarzy Ichigo. Jego oczy wróciły do swego brązowego koloru. _Moja maska!_

Grimmjow spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Po chwili odzyskał zdolność myślenia i ciął w poprzek torsu Ichigo, posyłając go na ziemię z tryskającą krwią raną. Arrancar poleciał za nim. Chłopak spojrzał w górę, ledwo broniąc się mieczem przed atakiem.

- Wygląda na to, że ta moc cię wykańcza. Gdy straciłeś maskę, zacząłeś ciężej oddychać. - Grimmjow wyszczerzył się ironicznie. - Przegrałeś, Shinigami! Nieźle mnie poturbowałeś, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Z twoją mocą NIE. POKONASZ. MNIE!

Ichigo uderzył o ziemię, dysząc ciężko. Grimmjow stał, przyglądając mu się. Obaj byli ranni i zakrwawieni.

- Cholera! - zaklął Ichigo. Ponownie przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, próbując zgromadzić energię duchową. Tym razem maska rozpadła się, nim jeszcze się skompletowała.

_Jesteś słaby, Kurosaki. I ZAWSZE będziesz słabszy niż ja. Zrozum wreszcie, jestem silniejszy! _Kopnął chłopca z wystarczającą siłą, by posłać go kilka ulic dalej.

- Czyli maska po rozpadzie nie może być ponownie użyta, huh? - Grimmjow spojrzał na mierzącego go wściekłym wzrokiem, leżącego na ziemi chłopaka. - Nah. Jesteś w stanie znowu przywołać maskę, więc nie o to chodzi. - Nadal wyśmiewał Ichigo, próbując go sprowokować do dalszej walki lub wycofania się. Nie miał ochoty ponownie z nim walczyć. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Nie lubił widoku chłopca w takim stanie, rozciągniętego za ziemi, zakrawionego, słabego. Patrząc na niego czuł jakiś nieznośny ciężar.

Espada rzucił swój mieczw Ichigo, wbijając go w obie jego dłonie. Czerwone światło zajarzyło się w jego dłoni, gdy gromadził Cero. Miał zamiar zakończyć to teraz.

Niespodziewanie Cero zamarzło. Nie, wróć, zamarzło całe jego ramię! Zaalarmowany Grimmjow odwrócił się, by zobaczyć znajomą kruczowłosą Shinigami.

- Taniec Drugi. Biała Fala.

Ichigo westchnął z ulgą, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę i wybawicielkę, Rukię. _Co za niesamowita siła _- zadumał się, widząc swego wroga zamkniętego w bryle lodu.

- Kiedy... ugh - wypluł trochę krwi z ust.

- Nic nie mów. - Kruczowłosa zignorowała pytanie. - Wystarczająco ciężko będzie cię stąd zabrać. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. - Zaniepokojona lustrowała swego lekkomyślnego towarzysza. - Poza tym, wygląda na to, że to ty wykorzystałeś te niesamowite pokłady mocy. Mocno drżysz.

- ... zamknij się - zawstydził się Ichigo. Drugi raz przegrał z Grimmjowem Jeagerjacquezem. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mógł pokonać tego Arrancara! Trenował przez cały miesiąc a i tak poniósł klęskę. Spojrzał w bok, upokorzony.

Smutne fioletowe oczy patrzyły na zrezygnowanego pomarańczowowłosego. Rukia chciała pocieszyć przyjeciela, kiedy dosięgła ją czyjaś dłoń.

- NIE! RUKIA!

Grimmjow zgromadził Cero w dłoni, którą trzymał głowę Kuchiku. Nie tolerował nikogo, kto wtrącał się w _jego _walkę z _jego_ truskawką. Ichigo próbował zbliżyć się do Rukii, ale jego dłonie przytrzymywał miecz Grimmjowa. Jego umysł odmawiał posłuszeństwa. To nie mogło się wydarzyć. Znowu naraził Rukię na niebezpieczeństwo. Ktoś miał znowu przez niego umrzeć.

Espada spojrzał na trzęsącego się chłopca, powoli docierało do niego, że to, co robi, było dokładnie tą rzeczą, której pomarańczowowłosy zawsze się bał. Wiedział, że Ichigo obwini się za to, jak zresztą za wszystko inne.

Wbił wzrok w ziemię. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie Ichigo.

Arrancar przestał gromadzić Cero i chciał zdjąć rękę z dziewczyny, gdy coś dosłownie odrzuciło go. Cero zniknęło.

- Jejku, jej... naprawdę nie lubię się wtrącać do walk Shinigamich, ale chyba nie mam wyjścia.

Błękitne oczy zapłonęły. _Hirako Shinji. Dupek. Zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę. _Grimmjow udawał, że nie zna Vizarda. W końcu był to pierwszy raz, gdy on i ,,Grimmjow" się spotkali, ale ,,Hyo" widział go po raz kolejny. Rzucił się na niego rozpoczynając walkę.

- Tak żądny krwi... - Blondyn mlasnął językiem i założył maskę.

_CO DO- _Grimmjow był przerażony._ Ta maska... _Kątem oka zerknął na Ichigo. _Czego oni go nauczyli? Jak używać Pustego? Więc... naprawdę go kontrolował? _A więc mylił się od samego początku.

Walka trwała. Grimmjow upozorował kilka nic nie znaczących dialogów, perfekcyjnie odgrywając swoją rolę. Myślał, że nie spotka go już nic zaskakującego lecz Shinji ponownie go zszokował.

_Że co? Cero?_ Jego oczy skupiły się na mężczyźnie. _Jak mógł używać Cero? _Wściekły Espada zamierzał użyć Resurrection, ale nim zdążył dobyć miecza, powstrzymała go niepokojąco blada dłoń.

- Ulquiorra! - warknął. Puste zielone oczy spojrzały na Arrancara.

- Misja zakończona. Wracamy - powiedział władczym, charakterystycznym dla arystokratów tonem.

Z oślepiającym błyskiem światła wszyscy Arrankarzy zniknęli z Karakury.


	14. Uleczony

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>- NIE! - wrzasnął pomarańczowowłosy. - WRACAJ TU! JESZCZE Z TOBĄ NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM!<p>

- ICHIGO! - Rukia i Shinji szarpnęli go w tył, by go powstrzymać. - Przestań! To KONIEC! Będziesz miał jeszcze okazję!

- NIE! Nie rozumiecie! - Ichigo wyszarpnął ramiona z ich uścisku. - Muszę to skończyć teraz! - miał zamiar użyć Błyskawicznych Kroków by podążyć za Arrancarem, kiedy poczuł uderzenie w twarz. Zszokowany spojrzał w pełne furii fioletowe oczy.

- Przestań. Zachowywać. Się. Jak. Idiota. Pojedynek się zakończył. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach, nie mówiąc już o dalszej walce. Nawet jeśli dałbyś radę, TO CO. Otworzysz Gargantę? Jak masz zamiar dostać się do Hueco Mundo?

- J-ja... - pomarańczowowłosy spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że Rukia ma rację, ale chciał się z tym pogodzić. - _Jeśli będę musiał walczyć innym razem, ktoś znowu ucierpi..._

W końcu dopadło go zmęczenie i zemdlał, nie słysząc już przerażonych głosów.

- Ichigo! Ichigo! Obudź się! ICHIGO! - Kruczowłosa Shinigami potrząsała nieprzytomnym chłopcem.

Shinji spojrzał na dwójkę Shinigamich i westchnął. Sądząc po unoszącym się w powietrzu reiatsu, pozostałe walki również zakończyły się nagłym odwrotem Arrancarów. Zobaczył kolorowe smugi, która zatrzymały się przed nim. Pozostali Vizardzi przybyli wraz z ciałem Ichigo. Shinji uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wiedząc, czemu przynieśli go ze sobą. - _Wygląda na to, że całe to reiatsu wzbudziło zainteresowanie._

- Nie stójcie tak! - krzyknęła Kuchiki. - Pomóżcie mu!

Jedno szybkie spojrzenie Hachigena, uzdrowiciela Vizardów, potwierdziło przypuszczenia Shinjiego.

- To wszystko, co mogłem dla niego zrobić - sapnął wysoki Vizard, kładąc ciało Ichigo. W miarę jak dusza chłopca powracała do jego ciała, Hachigen kontynuował wyjaśnienia. W organizmie pomarańczowowłosego mieszało się reiatsu Shinigamiego i Pustego, dlatego najszybszym sposobem na wyleczenie go było odizolowanie go od reiatsu Pustych, włączając w to Vizardów. - Zabierz go do domu i pozwól mu odpocząć... w tym momencie to dla niego najlepsze lekarstwo.

- W porządku - powiedziała cicho. Spojrzenie poważnych, fioletowych oczu spoczęło na nieprzytomnym przyjacielu. Zawołała Renjiego, by pomógł zanieść Ichigo do domu.

_Ichigo... Kim oni są? Jaką... moc... chcesz posiąść? Dlaczego Arrancarzy się wycofali? Nic z tego nie rozumiem..._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow powrócił do Les Noches, otoczony przez rozgoryczonych członków Espady. Yammy i Luppi nie przestawali deliberować nad nieuchronnym zwycięstwem, gdyby tylko nie pojawił się Ulquiorra. Wonderweiss tylko zawodził, jak zwykle. Twarz Ulquiorry nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się mu uważnie, zauważyłby na jego czole pulsującą żyłkę.<p>

W normalnych okolicznościach cyrankowowłosy cieszyłby się z rzadkiego u Czwartego nastroju, ale coś mu w tym przeszkadzało. Grimmjow był zawstydzony, że nie zorientował się szybciej, co chłopak robił z maską. I że próbował pokonać Pustego za niego. Wiedział, rzecz jasna, że Ichigo nie poddał się Pustemu, ale widząc go w takim stanie... Shinigami używający mocy Pustego był przerażający. Grimmjow musiał to przyznać - siła i moc Ichigo noszącego maskę zniewalała. Nieokiełznana, wdzięczna, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna... cudowna. W pewnym sensie był dumny z pomarańczowowłosego i czuł do niego respekt. Jednakże, pomimo niesamowitej zmiany, wiedział, że chłopak nie jest stworzony do bycia Pustym. Nie pasowało to do niego, a te oczy... ta czerń i złoto były nienaturalne. Oczy Ichigo powinny pozostać głębokimi oceanami bursztynu i czekolady.

Grimmjow przystanął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, w jakim kierunku podążają jego myśli. Idący z tyłu Luppi wpadł na niego. Obojniaczy Arrancar natychmiast przerzucił swój gniew na Grimmjowa, posyłając w jego kierunku kąśliwe uwagi, ale Grimmjow go nie słuchał.

_Co ja kurwa robię? Jest tylko słabym Shinigamim. Po co, do cholery, martwić się o niego? Pusty, Shinigami, Vizard... to nie ma znaczenia. Następnym razem i tak skopię mu dupę._

Grupa Arrancarów skręciła w korytarzu i przeszła do sali tronowej. Mieli niespodziewanego gościa. Zdezorientowany Grimmjow spojrzał w górę na tron, na którym zasiadał Aizen.

Co tutaj robi ta cycata laska Kurosakiego?

- Witaj w naszym zamku, Les Noches. - Brązowowłosy eks-kapitan uśmiechnął się zimno, spoglądając na wszystkich z góry. - Nazywasz się Orihime Inoue, prawda? - Orihime przełknęła ślinę, wydobywając z siebie krótkie: ,,Tak". Grimmjow czuł strach promieniujący z dziewczyny, gdy Aizen posłał w jej stronę trochę reiatsu. Ten dupek chciał ją po prostu zastraszyć i najwyraźniej poskutkowało.

Tsk. Ludzie. Kobiety. Ludzkie kobiety.

- ...tak, Luppi? - Cyrankowowłosy spojrzał na zniewieściałego Espadę, zastanawiając się, co przegapił. Luppi mierzył dziewczynę wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Oczywiście. Pomyśleć, że walczyliśmy tylko po to, by sprowadzić tu tę kobietę... Nie podoba mi się to!

Grimmjow obrócił głowę w stronę Aizena. Po to była cała ta misja? Powiedziano im tylko, że idą do Karakury. - _Ten dupek zaplanował wszystko jeszcze przed moim powrotem_.

- To prawda. Orihime, chciałbym, żebyś przywróciła Grimmjowowi lewe ramię, w ramach testu twoich umiejętności.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna i Espada wytrzeszczyli oczy słysząc komendę Aizena, podczas gdy pewien bezpłciowy Arrancar wybuchł śmiechem. Grimmjow zignorował go. Wiedział, że w ten sposób Aizen okazał mu swoje przebaczenie, ale... dziewczyna uleczyła go już wcześniej. Pomijając ironię całej tej sytuacji, skupił się na czymś innym. Czy jest w stanie rozpoznać ranę? Znajomy pomarańczowy blask rozlał się po lewym boku Grimmjowa.

- Sōten Kisshun. Odwołanie.

Histeryczne krzyki Luppiego wywoływały u wszystkich obecnych w sali irytację, ale skupili się na tym, co działo się z odnowioną ręką Szóstego.

Grimmjow nie był zaskoczony. Orihime już wcześniej go uleczyła, więc wiedział, do czego jest zdolna. Mimo to... dobrze było mieć rękę z powrotem i powrócić do starej formy. W ciszy rozciągnął kończynę i rozruszał nadgarstek, na nowo zaznajamiając się w odzyskaną ręką.

- Hej, laska. - Cyrankowowłosy przerwał zawodzenie Luppiego. - To też wylecz - uśmiechnął się szyderczo, wskazując bliznę na jego plecach. Blask objął bliznę i wytatuowana w gotyckim stylu szóstka stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna.

- Co chcesz udowodnić, Grimmjow? - warknął Luppi. Grimmjow obrócił się powoli z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Tak długo czekał na tę chwilę... Swą nową ręką przeszył na wylot tors nieznośnego Szóstego.

_Ups. _Byłego _Szóstego._

Nie chcąc nigdy więcej słyszeć irytującego głosu, Grimmjow wystrzelił Cero prosto w jego głowę, uwalniając Luppiego od jego nędznego życia.

Grimmjow wybuchł niepowstrzymanym, maniakalnym śmiechem, który odbijał się od ścian sali.

- WRÓCIŁA! Cała moja moc wróciła! JESTEM NUMEREM SZÓSTYM! SZÓSTYM ESPADĄ, GRIMMJOWEM! - roześmiał się ponownie.

_Shinigami... strzeż się, gdy spotkamy się ponownie._


	15. Uwięziona

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Natychmiast po przebudzeniu Ichigo wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Co prawda stoczył się z łóżka i wylądował twarzą do podłogi, ale to nie było to. Nie musiał patrzeć na swoje rany aby zorientować się, że Orihime ostatnio była w jego pokoju. Wnioskował to z unoszących się w powietrzu resztek energii duchowej. Ichigo ściągnął brwi, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń. Miał złe przeczucia. Coś było nie tak, lub miało się niedługo wydarzyć.<p>

Pomarańczowowłosy spojrzał przez okno, gdy wyczuł zbliżającego się kapitana.

- To reiatsu należy pewnie do Inoue Orihime - powiedział Toshiro, skupiając swój poważny wzrok w Shinigamiego. Białe włosy i haori powiewały na wietrze. - Chodź szybko, mamy nagłą sytuację.

Ichigo skinął głową i szybko wstał. Po raz kolejny miał wrażenie, że coś niedobrego wisi w powietrzu.

* * *

><p>- To szaleństwo!<p>

_To niemożliwe. Nie ma mowy, by Inoue nas zdradziła. To nie ten typ osoby! Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, nigdy nie obróciłaby się przeciwko przyjaciołom. Co niby wiedzą ci kapitanowie? Staruszek Yama za zdrajcę Stowarzyszenia Dusz uważa każdego, kto robi coś niespodziewanego. CHOLERNA BZDURA! Co on sobie myśli? Tak samo było z Rukią i również wtedy się mylił! _Musiała_ zostać porwana!_

- Dość. Dalsza wypowiedź tylko pogorszy twoją sytuację. Rozumiemy, generale Yamamoto. - Zbulwersowany Ichigo obrócił się z zamiarem uspokojenia Renjego. On też nie wierzył w Orihime? - W takim razie ja, Abarai Renji, wicekapitan Szóstego Oddziału i członek sił kapitana Hitsugayi Toshirou, w odpowiedzi podążę do Hueco Mundo i zmuszę Inoue Orihime, aby się opamiętała! - obrócił się do przyjaciela, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Ichigo był zaskoczony, ale pełen wdzięczności.

- Renji...

- Nie wyrażam zgody - odpowiedział nieprzyjemny głos, niwecząc wszelkie nadzieje. Yamamoto nie przestawał mówić, rozkazując, by wszyscy Shinigami wrócili do Seireitei.

- Czy to oznacza - zapytała trzęsącym się głosem Rukia - że każe nam pan _zapomnieć_ o Inoue?

Yamamoto tkwił nieporuszony. Byli zbyt młodzi. Inoue Orihime była ich przyjaciółką i nawet on nie do końca w tym momencie wierzył w jej zdradę, nie dało się niczego potwierdzić i zapomnienie o dziewczynie było najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Fioletowe oczy mierzyły wzrokiem starego kapitana w niedowierzeniu i rozczarowaniu jednocześnie.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę wykonać tego rozkazu. - Rukia nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak postąpił Yamamoto. Podążając za swoim bratem i kapitanem Zarakim Kenpachim do Senkaimonu zagryzła wargi. Czuła się częściowo odpowiedzialna za zniknięcie Orihime, w końcu to ona ją tutaj przyprowadziła. Nie obchodziło jej, co powie Yamamoto. Już raz została nazwana zdrajcą, drugi raz nie zrobi jej żadnej różnicy. Rukia miała zamiar podążyć do Hueco Mundo i wydostać ją stamtąd, niezależnie od tego, czy dostanie pozwolenie, czy nie. Nie chciała, by ktoś z jej przyjaciół cierpiał za jej pomyłki. Nie wiedziała, że jej dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele myślą podobnie. - Ichigo... Przepraszam.

Pomarańczowowłosy osunął się na kolana. To jeszcze nie był koniec.

* * *

><p>Promień srebrzystego światła padał przez zakratowane okno na samotną dziewczynę. Orihime Inoue z westchnieniem wstała z podłogi. Była w Hueco Mundo już od wielu godzin, a tylko jedną z nich spędziła poza celą. Rozumiała, że sytuacja jest poważna i groziło jej niebezpieczeństwo, ale... kto by pomyślał, że tak nudno jest tkwić w więzieniu?<p>

- Powiedzieli, że mam tu zostać i być cicho... Ale tutaj nawet nie ma co robić. Zastanawiam się, czy przybycie tutaj było dobrym pomysłem...

Przez umysł przemknął jej obraz śmiejącego się szaleńczo Espady. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie lubiła, kiedy ludzie doznawali obrażeń, wrogowie czy nie. Tylko... Samo ciągłe leczenie ich ran spowoduje więcej cierpienia... Pomyślała o swoich przyjaciołach i powodzie, dla którego tutaj była. Nie, najważniejsze teraz to upewnić się, że lubią mnie wystarczająco, by dalej tu trzymać. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zakończą się przygotowania do wojny.

- Sąsiadka. Kobieta. *

Szorstki głos wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia. Wiedziała, do kogo należał, ale dlaczego tutaj przyszedł? Jej szare oczy przyglądały się z wahaniem stojącemu w drzwiach Szóstemu Espadzie. Grimmjow odchrząknął. - _Kurwa, ale niezręcznie. Nie powinienem tutaj przychodzić. Ugh, cholera. _Jak miał powiedzieć czego chce, nie wzbudzając przy tym podejrzeń? Nie odzywał się, próbując poukładać sobie to w głowie. Orihime patrzyła na Espadę. Chociaż spotkała go tylko raz, wiedziała, że cisza nie jest w jego stylu. Zrozumiała, że wkrótce przerwie milczenie, więc pozwoliła mu pomyśleć. Chociaż, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, wcześniej coś dziwnego rzuciło się jej w oczy...

- Przepraszam, panie Espado? - Grimmjow spojrzał na dziewczynę trochę z ulgą, że zaczęła rozmowę, a trochę zirytowany, że nie pozwoliła mu tego zrobić.

- Czego?

- Um, czy mogę spytać... Jak pan stracił rękę?

Zamarł. _O kurwa. Kurwakurwakurwakurwa._

- Po cholerę ci to wiedzieć, co?

- T-tak tylko się zastanawiałam. - Rudowłosa wycofywała się. - Bo wyglądało to jak u Hyo... - powstrzymała się. Nie, to było niedorzeczne. Wątpiła, że lekko to przyjmie.

- Hyo, huh? - Szafirowe oczy zmrużyły się. W najgorszym razie po prostu zabije tę dziewczynę zanim go wyda, nieważne, czy jest zabawką Aizena. - Kim jest Hyo?

- Nie, to nic takiego. Ja nie...

- WYDUŚ TO WRESZCIE! - Przerażona Orihime w końcu wykrztusiła z siebie opowieść o Hyo. 

_O ja pierdolę._

- Porównujesz mnie do jakiegoś kota?

- Nie, nie! Po prostu zauważyłam taki dziwny zbieg okoliczności! Jednak kiedy leczyłam rany Hyo, nie wyczułam żadnego reiatsu, a podczas twego leczenia czułam reiatsu Shinigamiego...

_Tsk. Wygląda na to, że nie muszę jej zabijać. Jak na razie. _Orihime zauważyła, że Espada był teraz spokojniejszy i również troszkę się rozluźniła, chcąc zapytać o coś jeszcze.

- Um, panie Espado?

- _Czego?_ - warknął.

- Wcześniej, kiedy walczył pan w Karakurze, walczył pan z Kurosakim, prawda?

- Tia. Co to ma do rzeczy? - Grimmjowowi ulżyło, rozmowa zaczęła kierować się na odpowiedni dla niego tor.

- Czy on... Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytała cicho. Spuściła wzrok, nie ośmielając się patrzeć na Arrancara. Grimmjow zaśmiał się kpiąco.

- Nie zabiłem go, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. Jeden z jego kumpli przeszkodził nam i uratował mu tyłek.

- Dziękuję. - Orihime kiwnęła głową i westchnęła z ulgą.

- Tsk. Nie dziękuj. Zabiłbym go, gdyby przybył sekundę później.

* * *

><p>W ciągu kilku kolejnych dni Grimmjow czasami odwiedzał Orihime by usłyszeć więcej o pomarańczowowłosym Shinigamim. Nie było trudno skłonić ją do mówienia; był jedyną rzeczą zaprzątającą jej myśli. Przyglądał się siedzącej na podłodze dziewczynie, rozprawiającej o tym, jak marszczy się czoło Kurosakiego kiedy zaczyna się denerwować. To było absurdalne - uwięziono ją w cholernej wieży w innym wymiarze, tuż obok Szóstego Espady, a uspokoiło ją samo usłyszenie, że Shinigami nie umarł.<p>

- Sąsiadko. Interesujesz się nim, no nie?

- J-ja... dlaczego... On... - wydała z siebie głośne westchnienie i obróciła się jego stronę, rumieniąc się i jąkając. - Tak - wymamrotała wreszcie, pokonana.

Grimmjow roześmiał się, przypominając sobie nocne rozmowy z Ichigo. To, że dziewczyna była tak zaaferowana Ichigo podczas gdy chłopak nie miał o tym pojęcia, było niemal zabawne. _Ten Shinigami w życiu nie odwzajemni twoich uczuć, już teraz daj sobie spokój._

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że Kurosaki nie będzie obwiniał się za moją decyzję - wyszeptała bardziej do siebie, niż do stojącego obok Espady. Wyglądała na przygnębioną.

Cholera! Szósty przestał się śmiać. Wiedział, że właśnie tak postąpi. Ten dzieciak mógłby obwinić się za cokolwiek! Do tej pory bez wątpienia sam się pogrążał, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Grimmjow westchnął. Był tylko jeden sposób, by podnieść go na duchu.

_Muszę wyciągnąć więcej tego świństwa od Różowego..._

* * *

><p>* Oryginalnie: ,,Oi. Onna." Korzystałam z tej: <span>.com strony, proszę nie bić, jeśli się nie zgadza. I tak dziwnie to brzmi, ech.


	16. Uświadomienie

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu utkwiło w suficie. Ichigo Kurosaki westchnął. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu pozwolił, by jego przyjaciółce stała się krzywda. Nie był w stanie jej ochronić. Nie mógł pokonać Grimmjowa. Nie mógł utrzymać maski wystarczająco długo, by wygrać. Więc co <em>mógł <em>zrobić?

_Jestem żałosny. _Chłopak westchnął ponownie i przekręcił się na bok, kiedy usłyszał, że coś stuka w szybę. _Ktoś z Shinigamich? Pewnie ukrywają swoją energię duchową. _Otworzył okno i wskoczyła na niego znajoma kupka czarnej sierści. Ichigo zdjął ją z twarzy, wytrzeszczając oczy.

- Hyo? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Błękitnooki kociak tylko miauknął i uporczywie wpatrywał się w chłopca. - Yuzu i staruszek* ucieszą się, gdy cię zobaczą. Niemal wyrzucili mnie z domu gdy powiedziałem im, że uciekłeś. - Ichigo przesunął dłoń po błękitnoczarnej sierści. Ponownie położył się na łóżku, tym razem z Hyo tuż przy jego twarzy, wsłuchując się w nocną ciszę. Po chwili podrapał go lekko palcem i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Tęskniłem za tobą - wymruczał cicho. Pocałował kociaka w nos i pogrążył się we śnie.

* * *

><p>Oniemiały Grimmjow wpatrywał się w śpiącego obok chłopca. Tęsknił za nim. I uśmiechnął się do niego. I pocałował.<p>

Nie wiedział, że tyle dla niego znaczył. Myślał, że był... no, po prostu kotem. A ten uśmiech... nie przypominał tego ironicznego uśmieszku podczas walki ani nawet tego przeznaczonego wyłącznie dla rodziny i najbliższych przyjaciół. Był taki łagodny i pełen ulgi. I przeznaczony tylko dla niego. A pocałunek... Espada poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele, zmuszające jego twarz do szerokiego uśmiechu.

Tej nocy nie było mowy o spaniu.

* * *

><p>- KU-RO-SA-KI. Minęło <em>troszkę <em>czasu odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy,_ nieprawdaż_?

Grimmjow przyglądał się z ukrycia zirytowanej nauczycielce, udzielającej pomarańczowowłosemu reprymendy, która po chwili zdzieliła go książką po głowie. _Czyli naprawdę tylko trenował przez ostatni miesiąc._ Tylko miesiąc, ale Szósty wyczuwał różnicę. Nie tylko był świadkiem jego przemiany podczas walki, ale też jego energia duchowa przypominała bardziej Shinigamiego niż Pustego. Sądząc z jego poprawionej samokontroli i zwiększonej siły, koszmary nie były już problemem.

Minął tylko miesiąc, a zdawało się, że znacznie więcej. Widząc Ichigo razem z ludzkimi przyjaciółmi, Grimmjow był zadowolony, że zdecydował się wrócić. Na szczęście nawet nie potrzebował pomocy Syazela. Nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy nie, ale preparat najwyraźniej miał jakąś wadę. Sayzel chciał stworzyć specyfik jednorazowego użytku ale Grimmjow odkrył, że może zmieniać formę samą siłą woli. Musiał tylko otworzyć Gargantę i się przemienić. _Nie trzeba będzie czekać miesiąc, aby ponownie się spotkać_, uświadomił sobie zadowolony.

- ICHIGO! - Wszyscy odwrócili się szukając źródła hałasu. Pomarańczowowłosy spojrzał w inną stronę, kiedy dostrzegł, kim była ta osoba.

- Jak tam, Tatsuki?

- Orihime zniknęła! - wykrztusiła z siebie ciemnowłosa. Ichigo zacisnął pięci. - Wiesz, dokąd poszła, prawda? - Zaskoczony Ichigo podniósł wzrok, mierząc się spojrzeniem z przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa.

- Kurde, o co ci chodzi? Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Jesteś w ogóle pewna, że zniknęła? Może powinnaś lepiej poszu...

- Przestań pieprzyć! - Dziewczyna przygwoździła go do okna, nadal na niego wrzeszcząc. - Naprawdę myślisz, że o niczym nie wiem? Widziałam cię, jak miałeś na sobie to czarne kimono i walczyłeś z dziwnymi ludźmi! Wszystko to ukrywasz. Ichigo... wystarczy. Po prostu powiedz. - Jej ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego błagalnie.

Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie ukrywać prawdy w nieskończoność, a szczególnie przed Tatsuki. Ale nie teraz. Powiedzenie jej tego teraz, tuż w obliczu nadchodzącej wojny z Aizenem, było zbyt niebezpieczne i nie chciał jej w to wciągać.

- Nie powinno cię to interesować - powiedział chłodnym tonem, przypominającym Aizena.

Grimmjow przyglądał się scenie rozgrywającej się na korytarzu z progu klasy. W zamieszniu nikt go nie zauważył. Dziewczyna histeryzowała, krzyczała i płakała. Ichigo usiadł na podłodze, krwawiąc, pośród kawałków rozbitej szyby.

- Lepiej się ze mną nie zadawaj - rzekł Ichigo i odszedł, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez trzy pary ludzkich oczu i głębokie spojrzenie Hyo.

_Tsk, głupek._

* * *

><p>- Cóż. Chyba czas się znowu pożegnać, Hyo. Przepraszam. Ledwo wróciłeś a już muszę wyruszać. - Ichigo przejechał ręką po sierści. - Będę tęsknić.<p>

Shinigami otworzył okno i wyskoczył z pokoju. Po dobrych pięciu minutach Grimmjow również wyskoczył przez okno. Nie poszedł jednak za Ichigo, wiedział, gdzie się uda. Zamiast tego podążył w stronę trzech osób, nieudolnie ukrywających się na rogu ulicy.

- Ej, Mizuiro. Czy to nie kot Ichigo?

- Tak, faktycznie. Jak myślisz, czego chce?

- Chce, żebyśmy za nim poszli. - Tatsuki wyczytała to z kocich oczu.

- Co? Mamy śledzić Ichigo! Nie możemy zamiast tego iść za jego kotem!

- Keigo, zamknij się! - wymierzyła mu celne uderzenie pięścią. - Nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle uda nam się zobaczyć Ichigo. Myślę, że jego kot nas do niego zaprowadzi.

Grimmjow obrócił się i zaczął biec tam, dokąd zmierzał Ichigo, prowadząc tę trójkę.

_Po co ja to w ogóle robię? Czemu martwię się, czy ten Shinigami będzie szczęśliwy, czy nie? _- pytał sam siebie, starając się ignorować dziwne uczucie w sercu. - _Nie, to dlatego, że ciągle jestem powodem jego smutku... prawda? _Co się działo, że Grimmjow zrobiłby dla niego wszystko? Dlaczego ciągle był dla niego taki miły? Dlaczego? Pytania kłębiły sie w głowie Espady.

Prawda spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba, kiedy skręcił na rogu i ujrzał powód jego frustracji w przebraniu Shinigami. Pełne determinacji czekoladowe oczy spoglądały na blondwłosego sprzedawcę. Jego włosy i mundur lekko powiewały na wietrze. Wyglądał na tak silnego i niepokonanego, że serce kociaka zabiło mocniej.

_Cholera. To nie może być prawda. _Nie mogłem _się w nim zakochać._

* * *

><p>* Org.: ,,Yuzu i Goat-face". Kozia twarz. Żeby tylko o to chodziło... Goat może oznaczać 'starego piernika', 'lubieżnika'. Ponieważ pomysłów brak, zostaje jak jest. Jakieś sugestie?<p>

Nawiasem mówiąc, Isshin momentami naprawdę przypomina kozę...


	17. Punkt zwrotny

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Gdzieś pośród wiecznej ciemności pustyni Hueco Mundo, pewien cyrankowowłosy Espada westchnął, wytrącony z równowagi swoim najnowszym odkryciem. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Zostawił przyjaciół chłopaka w sklepie Urahary, przemienił się w Arrancara i otworzył Gargantę, wracając do Hueco Mundo. Zamiast użyć sonido, Grimmjow postanowił zrobić sobie długi spacer, by móc pomyśleć. W duchu dziękował za otaczającą go pustkę. Prędzej zginąłby, niż pozwolił się komuś zobaczyć w takim stanie.<p>

Grimmjow westchnął ponownie, wlokąc odziane w sandały stopy przez biały piasek. Znajdywał wiele powodów, dla których nie powinien i nie mógł być zakochany w pomarańczowowłosym. Byli wrogami, różnili się pod każdym względem! Arrancar i Shinigami, zło i dobro, zniszczenie i pokój. Nawet ich kolory ich włosów gryzły się ze sobą. Nawet ich włosy leżały po przeciwnych stronach koła wachlarza barw. *

Czy Pusty w ogóle mógł kochać? _To znaczy, to niemożliwe, prawda? Skoro nie mamy serc... no nie?_ Nie wiedział, czy naprawdę posiadają serca, czy nie. Ale jeśli nie, dlaczego wciąż był to punkt witalny? Szósty rozmyślał nad tym jeszcze chwilę, po czym powrócił do głównego problemu.

Prawie się nie znali. _Znaczy... _pomyślał ponownie niebieskowłosy, _Grimmjow i Kurosaki tak naprawdę znają się tylko z pola walki... ale Hyo i Kurasaki znają się dość dobrze, do cholery... _Rozzłoszczony, potargał dłonią włosy._ Nie, ale on nawet nie wie, że Hyo i Grimmjow to ta sama osoba. _Uświadomił sobie z rozbawieniem, że Aizen I Syazel są przyczyną jego kłopotów. _Dupki... zawsze muszą się wpieprzać w moje życie, celowo czy nie._

Grimmjow przypomniał sobie, że walka między Aizenem a Shinigamim jest nieunikniona. Błękitnooki Arrancar darzył Aizena ogromną nienawiścią, a jak wielka była jego nienawiść, tak mierne były umiejętności Ichigo. Gdyby nawet Aizen nie istniał, Shinigami i Puści nie mogli żyć w zgodzie. Zatem Ichigo Kurosaki ponownie przekroczył pewną granicę, nieprawdaż?

Zaczynała go boleć głowa, co zaczęło go wkurzać jeszcze bardziej. Warcząc, wystrzelił w nicość kilka Cero by dać upust swojej frustracji.

- KURWA!

* * *

><p>W tym samym czasie rzeczony Shinigami biegł przez korytarze Les Noches. Pociągnął nosem.<p>

- To niesmaczne. - Ishida spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Wydmuchaj nos!

- No tak, pewnie, poczekaj, wyciągnę tylko pudło chusteczek, które ukrywam w mundurze - odpowiedział ironicznie pomarańczowowłosy.

- Ichigo, jesteś chory? - zapytał Chad.

- Nie, nie sądzę. - Shinigami potrząsnął głową. - Ktoś pewnie o mnie mówi.**

- Zapewnie o tym, jaki to jesteś żałosny - zadrwił Quincy, uśmiechając się szyderczo i poprawiając okulary. Ichigo zmrużył powieki.

- Po prostu chodźmy, zabierzmy Inoue i spadamy stąd.

- Oczywiście po drodze pokonamy kilku Arrancarów.

Chad zaśmiał się, zgadzając się z nim.

- O tak - powiedział z uśmiechem Ichigo, mając na myśli pewnego cyrankowowłosego Espadę.

* * *

><p>- Sąsiadka. Kobieta.<p>

Orihime ukłoniła się nieco, przyzwyczajona już do obu sposobów, w jakie nazywał ją mężczyzna.

- Dzień dobry, panie Jeagerjacquez.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ją odwiedzał. Podejrzewała, że chciał w ten sposób podziękować jej za wyleczenie jego ręki. Dziewczyna nie chciała tego uczynić, ale też nia miała zamiaru mówić tego głośno, by nie stracić tej odrobiny towarzystwa. Szósty odchrząknął w odpowiedzi. Zapadła nie tak bardzo niezręczna cisza.

- Jest tutaj. Wiesz o tym?

- Tak - przytaknęła z powagą. - Wyczułam jego ich energię duchową, kiedy przybyli.

- Twój cudowny kolega Kurosaki przebył całą tą drogę do Hueco Mundo dla ciebie. - Grimmjow utkwił wzrok w dziewczynie. - Nie powinnaś być, no nie wiem, bardziej podekscytowana? - Orihime spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie, spoczywające na kolanach.

- Jestem szczęśliwa... ale przybywając tu chciałam powstrzymać go od przyjścia tutaj. Nie chcę, by został ranny... ale będzie. I tym razem z mojej winy.

Szafirowe oczy wpatrywały się przez chwilę w smutną dziewczynę. Obracając się do wyjścia, Grimmjow powiedział jeszcze jedną rzecz.

- Nie jest typem, który trzeba chronić. Jest na to zbyt silny.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow opadł na swoje niewygodne, białe krzesło, patrząc na zgromadzonych Espada.<p>

- Mamy kilku nieproszonych gości.

Wiadomość wywołała poruszenie wśród Arrancarów. Kilku zaczęło się śmiać, ciesząc się na nadchodzące walki, kilkoro narzekało, inni siedzieli cicho. Nieważne, jak zareagowali - wszyscy byli podekscytowani. Widząc to, ekskapitan, uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

- Dzień dobry, Espado. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez wroga. Najpierw jednak... - powiedział znudzonym tonem. - Powinniśmy napić się herbaty.

Obecni Fraccion stojący z boku wypełnili polecenie i szybko podali herbatę, po czym powrócili na swoje miejsca.

- Wszyscy dostali herbatę, tak? - zapytał Aizen żywszym niż poprzednio tonem. - A zatem pijcie i słuchajcie.

Grimmjow zmarszczył brwi i jak zwykle wpatywał się w sufit, nieobecny duchem, ignorując Aizena. Kiedy spotkali się pierwszy raz, zrobił to, by pokazać brunetowi, że nie będzie w stanie go kontrolować. Po jakimś czasie jednak zorientował się, że wcale nie jest tak trudno nie zwracać uwagi na głos byłego kapitana i robił to teraz bardziej nieświadomie, niż celowo. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, facet go nie interesował. Jednakże Aizen tym razem potrafił przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

- Imiona trzech intruzów brzmią następująco - wyjaśniał, wskazując hologram na środku długiego stołu.

- Ishida Uryuu. - Promień skupił się na szczupłym, kruczowłosym chłopcu odzianym w biel. _Ach, ten sztywny palant_. Grimmjow przypomniał sobie pobyt w klasie.

- Sado Yasutora. - Wysoki, ciemno opalony mężczyzna, jego ciemne loki kleiły się do spoconego czoła. _Hn. Milczek i najlepszy przyjaciel._

- I... Kurosaki Ichigo. - Grimmjow spojrzał na chłopca biegnącego przez pustynię. Jego jasne włosy również kleiły się do twarzy. Czarny mundur powiewał na wietrze. Czekoladowe oczy zwęziły się, rzucając zdeterminowane spojrzenia. Szósty zignorował nie będących pod wrażeniem Espada. Musiał zobaczyć tego chłopca. Musiał upewnić się, że... czy w ogóle coś do niego czuje.

- Dokąd idziesz, Grimmjow?

Turkusowe oczy spojrzały na niewidomego Tousena.

- Zabić. Zmiażdżyć te małe pluskwy. Im szybciej, tym lepiej, no nie?

- Wielmożny Aizen jeszcze nie wydał rozkazów tego rodzaju. Wróć na swoje miejsce - odpowiedział ciemnoskóry mężczyzna. Oczy Grimmjowa zalśniły niebezpiecznie a usta rozciągnęły się w ironicznym uśmieszku.

- Zniszczę ich w imię wielmożnego Aizena! - Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. Odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia.

- Grimmjow. - Echo głosu rozległo się w przestronnej komnacie. Szósty zacisnął pięści. Dlaczego wszyscy nagle mu przeszkadzali?

- Tak?

- Rad jestem, że postępujesz tak na moją cześć - odpowiedział chłodnym głosem. - Jednakże mam jeszcze wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia. Chciałbym, byś na powrót zajął swoje miejsce.

Grimmjow nadal stał, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie.

- Co się dzieje? - Aizen obrócił się, uwalniając olbrzymią ilość reiatsu. - Nie słyszę twojej odpowiedzi, Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez. - Porzucił swój zazwyczaj uprzejmy ton. Każde wypowiedziane słowo, zwłaszcza imię, ociekało pogardą.

Espada nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł. Nie mógł stać, ani nawet oddychać. Brązowowłosy uśmiechnął się złośliwie, patrząc na cierpiącego Gimmjowa i stłumił wreszcie swoją energię duchową.

- Ach tak. Wygląda na to, że zrozumiałeś.

Grimmjow z trudem zebrał siły, by spojrzeć w górę na byłego kapitana. Mężczyzna kontynuował zebranie, nieporuszony. Wreszcie zakończył je uwagą skierowaną do wciąż ciężko oddychającego Espady.

- Nieważne, co się wydarzy, tak długo, jak jesteś po mojej stronie, wrogowie nie powinni istnieć.

Grimmjow zmierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Tego już było za wiele.

* * *

><p>Wracając do znajomej formy, niewielki, czarnobłękitny kot wyszedł zza rogu. W oddali zamknęła się Garganta. Kociak spojrzał na szyld sklepowy, błyszczący lekko w świetle ulicznych lamp. Urahara siedział bezczynnie na ganku, kiedy dojrzał małą postać, zmierzającą w jego kierunku.<p>

- Aa, któż to jest? Nie jesteś przypadkiem kotem Kurosakiego? Niestety odszedł niedawno.

Kociak przysiadł na tylnych łapach w pewnej odległości od sprzedawcy. Bazując na doświadczeniach Ichigo wiedział, że mógł zaufać mężczyźnie. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli powrócił do oryginalnej postaci. Grimmjow nie zdążył jeszcze wstać, kiedy poczuł zanpaktou blondyna na swoim gardle.

- Czego chcesz? - powiedział, porzucając swawolny ton i przypatrując się mu uważnie. Spojrzenie zdecydowanych, błękitnych oczu utkwiło w zielonych, ukrytych za kosmykami włosów i zabawnym, pasiastym kapeluszem. Grimmjow chwycił zanpaktou i przyciągnął je bliżej do swojego serca. Nie zważając na zszokowanie Urahary, nadal mocno trzymał miecz.

- Chcę szpiegować dla Shinigamich.

* * *

><p>* Koło barw używane jest przez plastyków wszelkiej maści. Kolory leżące naprzeciwko siebie są najbardziej kontrastowe. Grimmjow nie powinien tak się martwić, zjawisko pożądane!<p>

** Taki przesąd.

*** JAK MAM TO ODMIENIAĆ? Espad? Bleee.


	18. Przyczyna

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>- W każdym razie - powiedział głosem pełnym wyższości Ishida, - zmierzam do tego, że nie tylko moje moce mogą ewoluować, Arrancarzy także - kontynuował wyjaśnianie obecnej sytuacji, podczas gdy jego dwaj towarzysze słuchali w milczeniu. - Nie wiemy również, do jakiego stopnia Aizen transformował Arrancarów i jak dużą ma nad nimi kontrolę. Nawet jeśli nie ma nad nimi władzy, jest więcej niż pewne, że nie jesteśmy jedynie wrogami, ale również źródłem pożywienia. Chociaż Pusty na pierwszy rzut oka może wyglądać normalnie, jestem pewien, że dzięki tak dużemu zagęszczeniu cząstek duchowych ich moc do przeciętnych nie należy. W takim wypadku należy się odpowiednio przygotować. Jeśli byśmy wrócili...<p>

- Cholera, lubisz gadać. - Ichigo podniósł się z piasku. - Idę dalej.

- Czekaj! Jest jeszcze kilka spraw, o których muszę wspomnieć!

- Ehhhh. Będzie dobrze i bez twojego gadania. Chad, chodźmy. - Pomarańczowowłosy i powściągliwy pół-Latynos zaczęli się oddalać, pozostawiając w tyle sposępniałego Ishidę.

Ichigo wiedział że Quincy zawsze myślał racjonalnie, ale wcale nie żartował mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiedział, w co się wpakował i że szanse na ujście z życiem niemal równały się zeru. Potwierdziła to jego konfrontacja z Szóstym Espadą. Ich walki kończyła się, gdy Ichigo był bliski śmierci. Shinigami przegrywał za każdym razem a Grimmjow nawet nie użył Resurrección*. Pomarańczowowłosy nie miał pojęcia, o ile silniejszy byłby Espada w Resurrección, ale nic to dla niego nie znaczyło. Nie przegra. Nie tym razem.

Im bardziej chłopak próbował dostosować słowa Ishidy do Grimmjowa, tym bardziej zbierało mu się na śmiech. - _Aizen miałby go kontrolować? Niemożliwe. Nikt nie może nad nim zapanować. Robi co chce, kiedy chce, nie zważa na konsekwencje - _pomyślał, tłumiąc chichot. A co do przegranej, cóż... Ichigo nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Oczywiście wolałby przeżyć, ale śmierć w walce nie wydawała się taka zła. Cholera, podczas pojedynków czuł, że Grimmjow ma ochotę go pożreć. Był drapieżnikiem, a pomarańczowowłosy jego zdobyczą. I vice-versa.

_W każdym razie, jeśli Grimmjow chce mnie dopaść, będzie musiał to wywalczyć. Nie weźmie mnie tak łatwo, _pomyślał Shinigami, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go odgłos eksplozji. -_ Co to chol..._ odwrócił się, by ujrzeć gigantycznego, przypominającego stonogę Pustego wyskakującego spomiędzy piaskowych wydm. Ścigał on dwie dziwne postaci: jedną grubą, nakrapianą i drugą chudą, z przepaską na biodrach, które z kolei goniły małą dziewczynkę w łachmanach.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wyszedł z Garganty i rozejrzał się za pozostałymi. Upewniwszy się, że jest sam, rzucił się na swoje łóżko i wbił wzrok w sufit. Nie było to łatwe, ale przekonał Uraharę, by... nie, zaufanie to za dużo powiedziane. Ostatecznie przekonał blondwłosego ekskapitana, że nienawidzi Aizena.<p>

* * *

><p>- Chcę szpiegować dla Shinigamich.<p>

Zielone oczy Urahary rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Blondyn otrząsnął się po chwili.

- Co pozwala ci myśleć, że w to uwierzę, Espado? - Ostatnie słowo niemal wywarczał.

- Wcale tak nie myślę - powiedział Grimmjow, nie spuszczając wzroku z blondyna. - Masz powody, by mi nie wierzyć. Gdyby było inaczej, nie przyszedłbym do ciebie po pomoc.

- Do mnie? Jestem tylko skromnym sklepikarzem. Co mógłbym zrobić dla takiego Arrancara jak ty?

- Przestań pieprzyć. Wiem kim jesteś i co potrafisz. Były kapitan Dwunastego Oddziału w Trzynastu Oddziałach Obronnych. Założyciel Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju. Twórca Hōgyoku.

- Skąd o tym wiesz - wymierzone w Szóstego ostrze zanpaktou znalazło się jeszcze bliżej - i czego chcesz?

- Nie ma znaczenia, skąd. - Grimmjow rzucił mu pewny uśmieszek. - Wiesz, czego chcę. Chcę szpiegować. Pomóc wam pokonać Aizena.

- Co będziesz z tego miał?

- Uwolnienie Hueco Mundo od tego dupka wystarczy. - Espada powiedział szyderczym tonem. - Nienawidzę gnoja, nie tylko ja zresztą. Wy, Shinigami, myślicie, że jest wam tak ciężko z tą zdradą i tak dalej, ale wiesz co? Espada tak samo go nienawidzi.

- Co masz na myśli? - Urahara zdawał się być lekko poruszony.

- Myślisz, że wszyscy chętnie pozwoliliśmy kilku Shinigamim zająć Hueco Mundo? Bzdura. Znaczy się, część słabeuszy przestraszyła się i poddała. Część oddała swą wolność w zamian za obiecaną moc Hōgyoku. Inni nie mieli wyboru - potrafi hipnotyzować ludzi, czy jakieś inne gówno. Myślisz, że fajnie jest być manipulowanym? Nie, to jest...

- Wystarczy - powiedział cicho blondyn. - Rozumiem. Ale skoro wiesz o hipnozie, to dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Równie dobrze mogłeś zostać wysłany przez samego Aizena.

- Racja. Mogłem. Nawet bym o tym nie wiedział. - Grimmjow westchnął i wolną ręką przeczesał swe błękitne włosy. - Dobra. Nie oczekuję, że mi zaufasz. Kurde, też bym mi nie ufał, gdybym był na twoim miejscu. Ale obaj wiemy, że posiadane przeze mnie informacje mogą zmienić przebieg tej wojny. Rób jakie tylko chcesz testy, eksperymenty, przesłuchania. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie musisz mi ufać, ale przynajmniej posłuchaj, co mam do powiedzenia. Sam zdecydujesz, czy to wykorzystasz, czy nie. - Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Urahara wreszcie opuścił swój zanpaktou.

- Skąd taka zmiana? Wierzę, że pogardzasz Aizenem, ale jeśli znosiłeś to aż do teraz, to musi się za tym coś kryć. - Urahara uważnie przypatrywał się Espadzie. - Dlaczego to robisz?

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nie podjąłby takiej decyzji, gdyby nie pewna osoba. W końcu, z nieznacznym uśmiechem na ustach, wydobył z siebie słowa, które najlepiej oddawały prawdę.

- Zapewne zmieniła mnie czyjaś dobroć.**

* * *

><p>* Polska wikia poinformowała mnie, że polska nazwa na Resurrección to Zmartwychwstanie albo Zwrócenie Ostrza. Jedno i drugie brzmi... nie brzmi. W ogóle jakoś głupio jest tłumaczyć część Arrancarzej terminologii.<p>

** Org.: ,,I guess a random act of kindness changed me." Akt dobroci odpada. Nie podejrzewam Grimmjowa o takie słownictwo. (No ludzie, tam dupki i kretyni...)


	19. Kandydat

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Wdzięczny kociak o futrze koloru nocnego nieba skręcił na rogu i wślizgnął się do znanego mu sklepu Urahary Shotena. Wskoczył do ukrytego tunelu by dostać się do piwnicy, a raczej podziemnego pola treningowego. Blondwłosy sklepikarz czekał już na niego, popijając herbatę.<p>

- Witaj, Hyo. Tak szybko z powrotem? - Kociak wpatrywał się w zrelaksowanego mężczyznę, powracając jednocześnie do swojej normalnej formy. Wyprostowawszy się do pełnych sześciu stóp i jednego cala*, przeciągnął się.

- Skończ tą gadkę i zaczynaj. Co na dzisiaj? Badanie krwi? Próbki energii duchowej? Dwadzieścia pytań? - Od tygodnia wymykał się z Hueco Mundo a mężczyzna jeszcze nie skończył swoich testów. Szósty nie grzeszył cierpliwością, a i ta jej odrobina już się kończyła.

- Jedno i drugie - powiedział Urahara, odstawiając filiżankę. - Tym razem chciałbym kilka próbek twojej... ehm, mniejszej postaci. - Warcząc, cyrankowowłosy ponownie przemienił się w kota. Wprawna dłoń pobrała mu krew tak, że prawie niczego nie poczuł. - Mam wyniki z próbek energii. Ten Syazel Apollo Grantz jest dość utalentowany. Z próbki w tej formie nie otrzymałem praktycznie żadnej energii duchowej. Nie dziwię się, że Kurosaki niczego nie podejrzewał. Z jego zdolnościami wyczuwania...

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział. Odkąd wyjawił Uraharze swoje zamiary, nocami wymykał się do świata ludzi a dnie spędzał na oglądaniu pomarańczowowłosego, teraz w towarzystwie dwóch Shinigamich i kilku słabych Pustych, na urządzeniu wyświetlającym hologramy, które dostał od sklepikarza.

,,Dla wygody" powiedział były kapitan, uśmiechając się tajemniczo zza wachlarza. Szósty podejrzewał, że mężczyzna wiedział, co się dzieje, i niezmiernie go to wkurzało.

_Skąd on do cholery wie, o co chodzi, skoro ja sam nie wiem?_ Arrancar wiedział tylko, że im dłużej oglądał chłopca, tym bardziej coś go do niego przyciągało.

- A zatem, kolego Grimmjow - kontynuował blondyn, szczerząc zęby gdy niebieskowłosy wzdrygnął się na ,,kolegę". - Powiedziałeś, że wszyscy Espada gardzą Aizenem, prawda?

- Tak rzypuszczam - odchrząknął twierdząco, wróciwszy do arrancarzej formy - że Coyote, Szczęka, Bezoki**, Róż i Mięśniak są z nim dla mocy. Akwarium i Pupilek pewnie się przestraszyli, a Emo i Dziadunio są pod hipnozą. Co do mnie, sam możesz się przekonać.

Urahara, przyzwyczajony już do tych przezwisk, w ciszy rozważał informacje.

- Jak myślisz, ilu z nich poszłoby w twoje ślady?

- Że co? Zdradzić Aizena? Zostać szpiegiem?

- Oba. Albo jedno z tych - wzruszył ramionami. Espada przejechał dłonią po swojej masce, zastanawiając się nad tym.

- Starrk, Halibel... Ulquiorra i Barragan. Najbardziej go nienawidzą. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy by chcieli, z wyjątkiem tych pod kontrolą. Ale reszta zbyt wiele by ryzykowała, wątpię, czy by się zgodzili.

- Starrk i Halibel - westchnął sprzedawca, mamrocząc coś do siebie, - martwią się o swoich Fracción więc to kwestia dyskusyjna... Ulquiorra i Barragan nie udzielą żadnych informacji, więc nie ma szans... Gdyby tylko istniał Arrancar na poziomie Espady, niezwiązany z Aizenem...

Grimmjow odwrócił się tak szybko, że niemal uszkodził sobie kręgi szyjne.

- Jest taki.

- Naprawdę? - Blondyn uniósł brwi.

- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Poprzednia Trzecia.

- Bez związku z Aizenem?

- Została zastąpiona przez Halibel, bo uznano ją za niegodną swojej pozycji. Bezoki i Róż coś jej zrobili - nie wiem dokładnie, co i wykopali z Las Noches.

- Jesteś w stanie ją odnaleźć?

- Myślisz że z kim rozmawiasz, do cholery? - Szósty uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i skrzyżował ręce na piesi. - Jasne, że mogę.

- Zatem przy następnej wizycie oczekuję dobrych wieści. - Blondyn posłał mu nieznaczny uśmieszek.

- Uznaj to już za wykonane - powiedział pewnym tonem Espada nim przemienił się w kota i zniknął w tunelu.

* * *

><p><em>Kurwa, co ja też obiecałem?<em> - Grimmjow warczał do siebie w bezpiecznej przestrzeni Garganty. _O kurwa. O boże. Wieki nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem o tej babie... cholera, jak mam ją znaleźć w jeden dzień?_

Szósty wrócił myślami do momentu, kiedy zmienił się w Arrancara. Nie został wtedy wybrany na Espadę i wciąż poznawał możliwości swojej nowej formy.

_- Cześć, Grimmjow! - rozbrzmiał za nim dziecinny głos. - Potrzebujesz pomocy?_

_- Spieprzaj, dziwko. - Błękitnowłosy najchętniej zasztyletowałby wzrokiem uśmiechniętą Espadę o włosach koloru morskiej zieleni. - Nie myśl sobie, że możesz się rządzić jak jesteś Trzecią._

_Trzecia uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie a jej szare oczy wyrażały szczerość. Jego zachowanie nie poruszyło jej i wkurzało go to jeszcze bardziej._

_- Nie gardzę tobą. Jesteś wojownikiem, to widać._

_- Nie jestem zwykłym wojownikiem, kobieto. - Na czole Grimmjowa zaczęła pulsować żyłka. - Jestem królem, dotarło?_

_- Tak, tak. - Nadal się uśmiechała._

Przy tej kobiecie Grimmjow zawsze czuł się jak dziecko. Postępowała zupełnie jakby była oderwana od rzeczywistości. Mimo tego wciąż _mogła_ pomóc mu w treningu i staniu się silniejszym... i zawsze go wysłuchiwała, nieważne, o czym mówił... tak, jak starsza siostra. - _Pieprzyć to. Dłużej była Arrancarem i została Espadą przede mną, i już sobie myślała, że może mnie traktować jak naiwniaka._ Szósty ściągnął brwi, wyglądał na nadąsanego. Oczywiście Grimmjow Jeagerjacques nigdy się nie dąsał. Nie do końca miał ochotę zobaczyć ją ponownie.

Nadal z kwaśną miną, wyskoczył z Garganty, by zobaczyć dość zabawną scenę.

* * *

><p>- BUEEEEEEEE!<p>

_O boże_ - pomyślał pomarańczowowłosy. Znał Nel tylko od kilku dni, razem podróżowali przez pustynię. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie dotarli do celu, Las Noches, mała Arrancar nie pozwalała mu odejść. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że tak się do niego przywiąże.

- I-Istygo, ty GUPKU! ŁYSOL! GÓWIENKO! - wydzierała się dziewczynka, kompletnie nie przejmując się łzami i gilem zwisającym z twarzy. Chłopak odwrócił się z pulsującą na czole żyłką.

_Ten dzieciak... Czego do cholery uczą jej bracia?_

- DOBRA, DOBRA! W PORZĄDKU! Dotarło! Przestań wyć!

- IMPOTENT!

- NIE JESTEM IMPOTENTEM! - Kiedy ta dwójka się kłóciła, pozostali tylko spojrzeli po sobie.

- Co on tam wrzeszczy? - westchnęła znudzona Rukia.

- DZIEWICA!

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ WRESZCIE! - wrzasnął z gniewu i zażenowania Ichigo, nim wybił dziurę w ścianie Las Noches by uciec szalonemu dziecku. Jego twarz była czerwona jak truskawka. Jego towarzysze wskoczyli w ślad za nim.

Grimmjow przyglądał się rozbawiony tej wymianie zdań z pewnej odległości, tłumiąc swoją energię duchową. - _Więc Truskaweczka serio jest dziewicą. Teraz to mogłoby być fajne... _pomyślał Szósty, zastanawiając się nad tym, co mógłby zrobić temu dzieciakowi. Skoro przyzwyczaił się już do tej myśli, chciał po prostu udowodnić sobie, że Ichigo naprawdę go pociąga. Poza tym, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Mężczyzna, człowiek, Shinigami, wróg, wszystko to nie miało znaczenia dla Grimmjowa, bo wiedział, że inaczej być nie mogło. To się po prostu stało i nim się spostrzegł, było już za późno, by to powstrzymać.

_Szlag, taki czerwony jest całkiem słodki. Nie do wiary, że dał się sprowokować jakiejś zielonowłosej Arrancar_.

_Moment... zielono...włosa Arrancar? _Jego umysł pracował gorączkowo, nim prawda uderzyła w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

_O kurwa._

* * *

><p>* Anglojęzyczna wersja Bleach Wiki podaje taki właśnie wzrost (186 cm). Autorka opowiadania podaje natomiast o dwa cale więcej. Zasugeruję się Wikią.<p>

** Org. ,,Eye-patch" czyli ,,z przepaską na oku".

Mówiłam już, że nienawidzę chorować? Możliwe błędy, sprawdzę jutro. Kolejny rozdział: niedziela/poniedziałek.


	20. Dług

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Grimmjow pozostał na zewnątrz. Po tym, jak zobaczył małą Arrancar wskakującą wraz z dwoma Pustymi do dziury, którą zrobił Ichigo i czerwonowłosy, postanowił poczekać aż dziewczynka zostanie sama, by potwierdzić jej tożsamość.<p>

_Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck... _

Zmarszczył brwi. Przez umysł przebiegło mu wspomnienie wysokiej kobiety o pełnych kształtach, długich włosach w kolorze morskiej zieleni, dziecinny, ale przyjemny głos i jeszcze delikatniejszy uśmiech. Mała dziewczynka miała z nią pewne cechy wspólne. Odcień włosów, szare, sarnie oczy i czerwone znamię biegnące w poprzek nosa. Ale czy było możliwe, by Arrancar powrócił do dziecięcej postaci? Nagle doznał olśnienia.

_Zawsze coś się spierdoli jak Róż się w to wmiesza _- pomyślał Espada, mimowolnie zaciskając pięści, gdy przypomniał sobie plotki o związku Nnoitry i Syazela z zastąpieniem poprzedniej Trzeciej. Jego gniew opadł, kiedy poczuł rozdzielające się trzy energie duchowe. Na twarzy Grimmjowa pojawił się maniakalny uśmiech, po czym podążył za odpowiednią osobą używając sonido.

_Już czas, mała._

* * *

><p>- Cześć, karzełku.<p>

Mała, zielonowłosa dziewczynka przystanęła. Dziwne. Nie wyczuwała żadnej energii duchowej poza Ichigo. Obróciła się z ciekawością po czym zamarła ze strachu, kiedy zobaczyła, kto się do niej odezwał.

- Sz-szósty Espada, pan Gri-Grimmjow!

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się w roztrzęsione dziecko. Teraz, gdy był wystarczająco blisko, by wyczuć jej małą ilość energii duchowej, wiedział, że była tą samą Nelliel z jego wspomnień. Ilość reiatsu tych dwóch form różniła się diametralnie, ale odczuwał je w ten sam sposób.

- Hej. Nelliel - zdecydował się wreszcie przerwać milczenie. - Co się z tobą stało? - Dziewczynka nadal była przerażona, a teraz dodatkowo zaskoczona. Skąd jeden z Espada wie, kim ona jest? I dlaczego mówił do niej tak, jakby się znali?

- Co mas na myśli? - zapytała, sepleniąc lekko i przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Grimmjow patrzył na nią wściekły, że nie mogła po prostu odpowiedzieć na to cholerne pytanie.

- Skończ te gierki - warknął, czym ponownie ją przestraszył. - Mówię o twojej mocy. Twojej pozycji, Trzecia.

- T-to nieplafda! - Oczy Nel rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej nim gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. - Nel ne moze być Espadą!

- Kurwa, o czym ty mówisz? - Szósty był zszokowany. - Jasne, że możesz! Byłaś cholerną Trzecią przed Halibel*! Przestań się zgrywać i gadaj!

- J-ja nee wem! - wykrzyknęła mała Arrancar.

- Do cholery, co jest? Wiesz! GADAJ wreszcie! - Grimmjow warknął na dziewczynkę i podszedł bliżej. Przykucnął, by ich oczy znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie. Zawarczał ponownie tylko kilka cali od jej twarzy. - Gadaj _teraz_, albo urwę ci tą twoją małą głowę. MÓW.

Dziecko wpatrywało się w cyrankowowłosego zlęknione i zdezorientowane. Po chwili duże, szare oczy dziewczynki zwęziły się, by przybrać twardy wyraz.

- Grimmjow. Przestań mnie prowokować. Nie mogę dać się przejrzeć.

* * *

><p><em>Szlag. Co to za miejsce? Korytarze, korytarze i jeszcze więcej korytarzy. SAME KORYTARZE!<em>

Ichigo biegł już od pół godziny z coraz bardziej nachmurzoną miną. _No dalej, któryś z nich musi prowadzić do Inoue!_

- Iiii...

Pomarańczowowłosy zamarł. To miejsce przyprawiało go o dreszcze.

- Iiii...

Shinigami słyszał delikatne odgłosy stóp. Wziął głęboki oddech aby się uspokoić i obrócił się, by stawić czoła czemukolwiek, co go ścigało.

- Huh?

- IITTTSSYYYYGOOOOO!

- NEL? - Ichigo opadła szczęka. - C-co ty tu do cholery robisz? Wracaj do domu!

- Nel chciała cię znowu zobacyć, Itsygo! - wrzasnęła dziewczynka.

- Posłuchaj! - _Ta dziewczyna jest jak Staruszek! Dzięki bogu, że Yuzu i Karin na takie nie wyrosły... _Przystanął i przygotował się na to, że Arrancar skoczy na niego. Wystrzeliła w niego jak z procy i powaliła na ziemię. - Dobra, niech ci będzie! Gówniarzu jeden!

- Nel chciała zobacyć Itsygo, Nel chciała cie zobacyć! - szlochała zielonowłosa, wtulając swoją twarz w jego pierś i wycierając gile i łzy o jego mundur. Pomarańczowowłosy podniósł się i westchnął, poddając się dziecku. Po wysłuchaniu jej opowieści o zgubieniu ,,braci" zdecydował, że najbezpieczniej będzie jeśli z nim zostanie. W końcu w ten sposób mógłby ją ochronić. Nie miał też pojęcia, co tak naprawdę myślała Nel. Dziewczynka posmutniała, przypominając sobie złożoną kilka godzin temu obietnicę.

_- Grimmjow. Przestań mnie prowokować. Nie mogę dać się przejrzeć._

_Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Szóstego. Dziwnie było widzieć dziecko mówiące tak poważnym tonem, ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo potwierdziło tylko, że MIAŁ RACJĘ!_

_- Więc wiesz, o czym mówię - powiedział błękitnowłosy szczerząc się wesoło._

_Nel miała ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Ze wszystkich ludzi mogących ją odnaleźć i nawiązać z nią kontakt, musiał to zrobić Grimmjow. Zawsze był jednym z jej ulubionych Arrancarów. Był niecierpliwy, lekkomyślny i niedojrzały, ale wiedziała, że miał serce wojownika pełne życzliwości i prawości z czego on sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Kiedy opuściła Las Noches, martwiła się, że osobę, którą traktowała jak młodszego brata owładnie zło i pustka towarzysząca wszystkim naokoło. Widząc go z jeszcze bardziej dziecinnym niż jej uśmiechem na twarzy, odczuwała dumę i niezmierną ulgę._

_- Posłuchaj. - Zwykle łagodny głos nabrał surowego tonu. - Jak na razie nie mam wystarczającej mocy, by przebywać zbyt długo w mojej prawdziwej formie. Kiedy skończymy tę rozmowę, nie będę mogła dać poznać, że cokolwiek pamiętam. Espada ścigają mnie i moich Fraccion._

_- Tak wiem - warknął Grimmjow. - Róż i Bezoki ci to zrobili, tak?_

_Zielonowłosa pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się smutno._

_- Tak, Nnoitra uszkodził moją maskę ostrzem swojego zanpaktou wysmarowanym jakimiś chemikaliami. Wiedziałam, że jeśli przeżyję, będę musiała zabrać swoich Fraccion i uciec, skoro nie mam siły aby ich chronić._

_- Więc dlaczego teraz wróciłaś?_

_Jego pytanie lekko wytrąciło Nel z równowagi. Po chwili posłała mu ten sam uśmiech, który Grimmjow zachował w swoich wspomnieniach._

_- Ponieważ Ichigo jest tutaj - zamknęła oczy, potrząsając głową i nadal się uśmiechając. - Ocalił mnie, mimo że jest Shinigamim. Próbował mnie chronić nawet wtedy, gdy się nie znaliśmy. Jestem mu wdzięczna. Mam ogromnego farta, że znalazłam w tym świecie kogoś o tak wielkim sercu. - Nie chciała o tym mówić, ale pomarańczowowłosy bardzo przypominał jej Grimmjowa. Wiedziała, że w innych okolicznościach ci dwaj zaprzyjaźniliby się i stali się nierozłączni._

_Grimmjow nie odpowiedział. W końcu wiedział, o czym mówiła. W końcu jednak przerwał milczenie._

_- To jak, chcesz mu się odwdzięczyć? - zadał ciche pytanie._

_- Jak mogłabym to zrobić?  
><em>

_- Dołącz do nich i postaw się Aizenowi._

_- Grimmjow. - Szare oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. - Czy naprawdę powiedziałeś to, o czym myślę, że powiedziałeś?_

_- Wiem co powiedziałem i powinnaś wiedzieć, że to na poważnie. - Mała dłoń dosięgła twarzy Szóstego i objęła ją, prześlizgując palcami po pękniętej masce. Wiedziała, że to dobra decyzja, ale nie chciała, by jej braciszek cierpiał._

_- Dlaczego podejmujesz takie ryzyko? - zapytała. Na twarzy Grimmjowa pojawił się melancholijny, spokojny uśmiech._

_- Ktoś mnie odmienił i nie mogę być taki, jak dawniej._

Nel uśmiechnęła się. Nigdy nie widziała, by Grimmjow miał tak spokojny i zadowolony wyraz twarzy. Wiedziała, nawet jeśli jej tego nie powiedział, że mówił o Ichigo. Nie znała szczegółów ale zrozumiała, że Shinigami uratował Grimmjowa tak samo, jak ją. Za to właśnie dwójka Arrancarów miała spłacić swój dług wobec pomarańczowowłosego za cenę życia, chociaż Nel jak na razie miała tylko czuwać nad chłopcem i chronić go.

Była Trzecia obserwowała zagniewanego Shinigami zza zasłony włosów.

_- Dziękuję, Ichigo._

* * *

><p>* Są dwie wersje: Halibel i Harribel. Pierwsza jest chyba bardziej popularna. Podobnie jak ,,Neliel tu Oderschwanck" (bleee, za twardo brzmi).<p> 


	21. Oryginał

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Grimmjow po raz kolejny wymykał się z Hueco Mundo by złożyć raport. Przychodził teraz tak regularnie, że Tessai i pozostali pracownicy Urahary pamiętali, by otwierać mu drzwi do ukrytego tunelu. Szósty zastanawiał się pewnego razu, czy w ogóle wiedzą, z kim tak naprawdę mają do czynienia, ale w gruncie rzeczy niewiele go to obchodziło.<p>

_W końcu i tak wszyscy się zorientują... _błękitnowłosy ściągnął brwi. Nienawidził myśli, że Ichigo w końcu pozna prawdę. Oczywiście miał nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Jakaś mała cząstka niego wyczekiwała jednak momentu, kiedy Shinigami zorientuje się że kociak o którego tak się troszczył, jest nikim innym, jak Szóstym Espadą. Ale zdecydowanie większa jego część drżała na myśl, że Ichigo uświadomi sobie, że wyjawił wszystkie swoje nagłębsze lęki i sekrety własnemu wrogowi. Jednak co do jednej rzeczy miał absolutną pewność.

_Truskaweczka się wścieknie, jak się dowie._

Grimmjow westchnął i wypchnął te myśli ze swojego umysłu, powracając do formy Arrancara. Chrząknął na powitanie blondwłosego ekskapitana.

- No i jak, Grimmjow? Znalazłeś ją?

Grimmjow zmrużył swe elektryzujące, szafirowe oczy, słysząc ten pełen zadowolenia głos, którego właściciel zasłaniał się wachlarzem. Espada rzucił Uraharze pewny siebie uśmieszek, po czym roześmiał się głośno.

- Się wie.

- Naprawdę? - Sklepikarz uniósł brwi. - I? Chce pomóc w naszej szlachetnej sprawie? - Grimmjow prychnął.

- Oczywiście. - Urahara gwizdnął, będąc pod wrażeniem.

- Wygląda na to, że wybrałem dobrego człowieka do tej roboty - zachichotał, gdy Grimmjow spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Wspaniale! Mamy kolejnego potężnego sprzymierzeńca po naszej stronie, sprawy przybierają dobry obrót - słysząc to, Grimmjow nieco oklapł. Chrząknął, by oczyścić gardło.

- Uh... tak. Z tym... może być mały problem.

* * *

><p>Blondyn westchnął głęboko, gdy Espada wyjaśnił całą sytuację.<p>

- Obawiałem się, że coś takiego może się stać. Ktoś tak silny nie trzymałby się z dala przez zbyt długi czas, gdyby nie bał się lub nie próbował czegoś ukryć.

- No dobra, ale patrz. Wiesz, cały czas jest niesamowicie silna. Po prostu nie może utrzymać tej siły przez długi czas - odparł Arrancar, broniąc Nelliel. - Poza tym, wygląda teraz tak, że nikt nie będzie ją o nic podejrzewał. Jest idealnym szpiegiem!

Urahara spojrzał na niego zamyślony. Kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nim.

- Tak, to prawda. Masz rację... - Grimmjow uśmiechnął się znacząco.

- Co mogę powiedzieć? Wygląd _i_ mózg, dostałem pełny pakiet. - Urahara roześmiał się.

- No tak, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili?

* * *

><p>Szeroko rozwarte oczy przyglądały się odzianemu w czarny mundur Shinigamiemu, stojącemu nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem. Ichigo przyklęknął koło nieprzytomnego Arrancara, wyrównując swój oddech i sprawdzając jego rany.<p>

Zielonowłosa dziewczynka musiała przyznać, że bała się, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez Dordoniego. Niejasno zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie opuściła Las Noches, byłaby Privaron, tak jak on. Dlatego wiedziała, że chociaż mężczyzna był znacznie słabszy niż którykolwiek z obecnych Espada, nadal był groźnym przeciwnikiem. Nie wspominając już o uporze Ichigo, który przedłużył walkę i najprawdopodobniej ściągnął na siebie uwagę wroga.

Gdy jednak Shinigami założył maskę Pustego, Nel odjęło mowę. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie słyszała, by Shinigami potrafił używać mocy Pustych. Po drugie, jeśli myślała, że energia duchowa Ichigo wcześniej była imponująca, to teraz zmieniła zdanie. Była Trzecia czuła się, jak gdyby uderzyła w nią potężna fala nieposkromionej energii. Tonęła w odmętach czystej, brutalnej siły. Nagle ciepła, obronna aura owinęła się wokół niej w delikatnym uścisku i przytrzymała ją w miejscu, jak kotwica.

- Nel.

- Taa? - Mała Arrancarka wyrwała się z zamyślenia.

- Myślisz, że mogłabyś... wyleczyć go? - zapytał cicho Ichigo. Pomarańczowe kosmyki opadały na jego oczy, spojrzenie których utkwił w pokonanym przeciwniku. Nel uśmiechęła się.

- Jasne, Itsygo.

Nie miała wątpliwości, że Dordoni nie będzie tym zachwycony. Zaatakuje ich ponownie, kiedy tylko go uleczy. Shinigami był lekkomyślny i nierozważny, ale nie musiała się o niego martwić.

* * *

><p>- Rany, jeden z twoich podwładnych został pokonany, a z jakiegoś powodu jesteś niezmiernie zadowolony. - Głos mężczyzny zasłaniającego się uśmiechem jak maską ociekał sarkazmem. Uśmiech w obecności Aizena był niezbędny, w przeciwnym razie zdekonspirowałby się. Maska nie mogła opaść, by cały ostatni wiek ciągłej zdrady nie poszedł na marne. Wiedząc jak trudne było to zadanie nie mógł uwierzyć, że Grimmjow usiłował osiągnąć ten sam cel, co on, oryginalny szpieg.<p>

Głos Gina dobiegł uszu byłego kapitana siedzącego przed dużym ekranem, który wyświetlał obrazy pomarańczowowłosego Shinigami i odtwarzał jego walkę. Aizen odgarnął ułożone włosy i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na srebrnowłosego mężczyznę swym zimnym, pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem.

- Naprawdę tak wyglądam?

- Mylę się? - Gin wygiął usta w zwyczajowym, szerokim uśmiechu. - Dzieciaki wygrywają i zbliżają się coraz bardziej, to całkiem zabawne. - Jego powieki rozchyliły się na krótką chwilę, odsłaniając przenikliwe, niebieskie tęczówki. Bardzo rzadko otwierał oczy, szczególnie przed Aizenem, bojąc się, że jego plan się wyda jeśli oczy rzeczywiście są zwierciadłem duszy. - Tak mi się wydaje.

- ,,Zabawne", powiadasz? Ciekawe, dlaczego. - Aizen ponownie odwrócił się do niego tyłem.

Kolejny obraz wyświetlił się w prawym rogu. Widać było na nim Grimmjowa wślizgującego się do Hueco Mundo i zamykającego Gargantę, obok pojawił się obraz Ichigo i Nel biegnących przez korytarze po pokonaniu Dordoniego. I, rzecz jasna, ktoś za nimi szedł... Na twarzy Aizena wykwitł sztuczny uśmiech, zimniejszy niż lodowiec, kiedy pomyślał o trzech postaciach zapewniających mu rozrywkę, tak różnych od siebie, a jednak tak podobnych w swojej głupocie. Byłego kapitana piątej dywizji szczególnie śmieszył fakt, że że ta trójka zdawała się wierzyć w swoje szanse na powstrzymanie go. Na myśl o bezmyślnym Ichigo, zuchwałym Grimmjowie i niczego nieświadomym srebrnowłosym szpiegu z jego ust wydobył się złośliwy chichot. Tak długo, jak miał po swojej stronie Kyoukę Suigetsu, żaden szpieg czy buntownik nie był w stanie go zatrzymać.

- Rzeczywiście, odczuwam coś podobnego do tej emocji. - Jego brązowe oczy zalśniły złowrogo, gdy odwrócił się w stronę Gina z uśmiechem sadysty. - Uważasz, że to dziwne, Gin?

Jasnobłękitne oczy znów się zamknęły. Gin uśmiechnął się do Aizena.

- Ani trochę. Też mam takie odczucie.


	22. Jedyny sposób

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p><em>Ktokolwiek zaprojektował to miejsce, miał na to za dużo czasu. I zero kreatywności. Same korytarze! Biegnę już od kilku godzin i, jak słowo daję, wszystko wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak na początku. Dobrze, że Nel prowadzi, nie miałbym pojęcia dokąd iść... Jakby się zastanowić, to dlaczego tak dobrze zna to miejsce? <em>Ichigo uważnie przyglądał się zielonowłosemu dziecku , które niósł w ramionach. Miał już ją o to zapytać, ale wyczuł przeraźliwą zmianę.

Krew w żyłach Ichigo zmroziła się, gdy znajoma energia duchowa jego przyjaciółki zniknęła wraz z energią jej przeciwnika.

_Rukia!_

Ichigo przystanął i usiłował zlokalizować źródło energii duchowej. _Szlag! Wiedziałem, nie powinni tu _przy_bywać! Nie mogę pozwolić, by cierpieli przeze mnie. Muszę ją uratować, Rukia nie może umrzeć._ Z myślami kłębiącymi się w jego głowie pomarańczowowłosy zwrócił się w stronę źródła i zaczął biec na ratunek Rukii. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go monotonny głos.

- Więc zauważyłeś? Myślałem, że jesteś tylko zwyczajnym brutalem wymachującym mieczem na lewo i prawo, ale najwyraźniej masz jakieś wyczucie. - Słowa były wypowiedziane spokojnym tonem, ale biła z nich pewność siebie. Ichigo obrócił się i jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Kojarzył białą maskę z rogami okalającą czarne włosy, zielone oczy podkreślone znamionami w kształcie łez, bladą cerę, niską posturę. Pamiętał tego gościa.

- T-ty jesteś... - Zielonooki spojrzał na oniemiałego Shinigamiego ze szczytu schodów.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Shinigami.

- Ulquiorra! - Ichigo mierzył wściekłym wzrokiem wypranego z emocji Espadę, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze starcie.

- Pamiętasz moje imię? Niemniej jednak nie pamiętam, bym ci je podał. - Kruczowłosy powoli schodził na dół, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca. - Niech i tak będzie. Kuchiki Rukia nie żyje.

- Co powiedziałeś? - Ichigo był zszokowany. To nie mogła być prawda. W żadnym wypadku.

- Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, ona i Dziewiąty Espada wykończyli się nawzajem. - Każda inna osoba wyśmiałaby go, ale Ulquiorrą nie władały emocje. Kontynuował, dostarczając coraz to nowych szczegółów jej przypuszczalnej śmierci, ale pomarańczowowłosy tego nie słyszał. Te cztery słowa wciąż dźwięczały w jego uszach.

- Nie będę dłużej słuchał tych bredni! - Poczucie winy coraz bardziej ciążyło mu na sercu. - Energia duchowa Rukii zmalała tak bardzo dopiero teraz, skąd to wiesz, skoro z nią nie walczyłeś?

- Połączenie umysłów - opowiedział automatycznie Czwarty. - Była to jedna z umiejętności Dziewiątego Espady, dzięki której natychmiastowo wysyłał wszystkie informacje o przeciwniku, z którym walczył, do swoich kompanów.

A więc to tak. Co on jeszcze tutaj robił? Marnował tylko czas. Ichigo odwrócił się, ignorując Ulquiorrę i zmierzając w kierunku słabnącego źródła reiatsu.

- Dokąd idziesz?

- Uratować Rukię - powiedział to tak, jakby było to czymś oczywistym. Nie zatrzymywał się. Niezależnie od tego czy Rukia była martwa, czy nie, nie zamierzał zmarnować ostatnich chwil jej życia i pozwolić jej umrzeć samotnie pośród Arrancarów. _Sądząc po tym, jakim dupkiem jest ten niebieskowłosy... założę się, że ci cholerni Arrancarzy zaśmiewali się z każdego ciosu..._

- Nawet jeśli mówię, że umarła. - Espada nie pytał, wiedział, jakim typem osoby był Ichigo. Shinigami pospieszyłby na kraniec świata na ratunek przyjacielowi - nawet martwemu.

- Nie wierzę ci.

- Taki uparty. - Część powiedziałaby, że wierny. Reszta uznałaby go za głupka. Zanim Aizen opanował jego umysł, Ulquiorra przychylałby się ku pierwszemu, ale teraz nie myślał samodzielnie. - Uważasz że w porządku będzie pozostawić mnie przy życiu i odejść?

- Nie mam powodu, by z tobą walczyć.

- Co to miało znaczyć? - Ichigo w końcu przystanął.

- Jesteś moim wrogiem, ale jak na razie nie zraniłeś osobiście żadnego z moich przyjaciół. - Miał bardzo prosty sposób myślenia. Nie był na tyle dumny i potężny by walczyć w imieniu wszystkich, ale osoby, które zdobyły jego zaufanie były tymi, za które mógłby oddać życie.

- Doprawdy? A gdybym powiedział ci, że to ja sprowadziłem Inoue Orihime do Hueco Mundo?

Ichigo natychmiast dobył swojego zanpaktou i zamierzył się na Ulquiorrę. W komnacie rozległ się szczęk Zangetsu zatrzymanego przez bladą dłoń.

_Proste. Tak proste._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wybałuszył oczy, gdy poczuł znajomą falę energii duchowej.<p>

_Szlag._

Szósty wiedział, że Ichigo był silny i mógł pokonać Ulquiorrę. Jednakże trening i doświadczenie odgrywały bardzo dużą rolę. Nawet z czuwającą nad nim Nel, czy Shinigami był gotowy na tę walkę? Jeśli sprawdzi się najgorszy scenariusz...

Espada natychmiast pospieszył po pomoc.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wparował z hukiem przez drzwi by trafić w środek zażartej bójki.<p>

Lody i Menoly wyglądały na oszołomione. Wyraźnie rozważały w swych nędznych umysłach, po co Szósty Espada odwiedza ludzkiego więźnia. Orihime Inoue przedstawiała sobą nędzny widok, wydawała z siebie ciche jęki i łkania.

_Ugh, dlaczego to zawsze ja wpadam w takie gówno?_ - Szósty miał ogromną ochotę obrócić się i wyjść, ale nie chodziło o niego. Chodziło o Ichigo. - _Prawda, Truskaweczka. Skup się, Grimmjow, on może umierać. _Spojrzał pełnym furii wzrokiem na dwie trzęsące się ze strachu Arrancarki. - _Jeszcze chwila i narobią pod siebie._

- Yooo - powiedział przeciągając samogłoskę i uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Ulquiorra wyszedł a wy postanowiłyście się zabawić, co?

- Szlag - wyszeptała nagle pobladła blondynka. Jej czarnowłosa siostra zdawała się nie zważać na fakt, że Espada w każdej chwili mógł zadać im ból, myśląc że uda jej się słownie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

- Czego chcesz? Po co właściwie tu... - Celnie wymierzony kopniak pozbawił ją tchu.

_Rany, co za suka. Wredna, brzydka i głupia - _pomyślał Grimmjow, odrzucając ją na bok. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty marnować swego cennego czasu na taką błahą potyczkę, ale miał dług do spłacenia - nawet dwa, więc szybko zajął się Arrancarkami. Musiał się pospieszyć i zabrać dziewczynę, zanim umrze Ichigo.

- D-dlaczego? - Jego uszu dobiegł szept Orihime. Wiedział, że nie pytała wyłącznie o to zdarzenie. Chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego ją odwiedzał, dlaczego siedział pozwalając jej mówić, dlaczego ją uratował i dawał jej szansę ucieczki z nieskazitelnie białego więzienia. Jej szare, wypełnione łzami oczy szukały odpowiedzi w jego twarzy.

- Za moją rękę - odparł Grimmjow po chwili ciszy. W milczeniu zaakceptowała jego odpowiedź, wiedząc, że była to tylko częściowa prawda i niczego więcej jej nie wyjawi. Nagle spostrzegła, że wisi w powietrzu trzymana za kołnierz. Głośno przełknęła ślinę.

- Co robisz? - zapytała, starając się zapanować nad głosem.

- Co robię? Naprawdę myślałaś, że przyszedłem żeby ci tak po prostu pomóc? - Jego uścisk wzmógł się, kołnierz mocniej uwierał szyję Orihime. - Naiwna jesteś. Spłaciłem dług, więc nie chcę słyszeć żadnego pitolenia. Teraz mam do ciebie małą prośbę. Idziesz ze mną.

Zarzucił ją sobie na ramię jak worek ziemniaków. Obrócił się by użyć sonido, ale zobaczył białą tkaninę walającą się po podłodze._ Lepiej to wezmę i zakryję ją, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. O taak, i kto tu jest genialny?_

* * *

><p>Głośne łkania rozlegały się w pomieszczeniu a ich źródłem była zielonowłosa Arrancarka. Nel nie wiedziała, co robić. Kazano jej chronić Ichigo a tymczasem pozwoliła mu umrzeć. - <em>Cholera! Wszystko przez moją formę! <em>Była słaba i dlatego kolejna osoba została zraniona w jej obronie. - _Dlaczego? Przecież jest człowiekiem! Lepiej dałabym sobie radę, w końcu byłam Trzecią Espadą! _Poczucie winy i panika sprawiały, że Nel nie myślała racjonalnie. Emocje wzięły górę i zawodziła niczym dziecko.

_Grimmjow, gdzie jesteś? Proszę! Pomóż nam!_

Jak na zawołanie pojawiła się energia duchowa i padł na nią czyjś cień. Spojrzała na mężczyznę. Grimmjow uśmiechnął się z trudem.

- Suń się, bachorze.

Nel natychmiast przypomniała sobie o swej roli, zaczęła dygotać. Starała się wyglądać na przerażoną - co nie było takie trudne, bo nadal martwiła się o Ichigo, ale obecność Szóstego dodała jej otuchy.

Grimmjow przyglądał się zakrwawionemu, leżącego na brzuchu Ichigo. Próbując zachować spokój, kopniakiem przewrócił ciało na drugą stronę. Pustka w zazwyczaj roziskrzonych czekoladowych tęczówkach i ziejąca w jego piersi dziura potwierdziły jego obawy.

- Tak, jak myślałem... - wymamrotał grobowym tonem, spoglądając w bok. _Szlag. Pieprz się, Ulquiorra. Nie. Nie ma czasu na zemstę. Trzeba go wyleczyć i naładować._

Zdjął z ramienia biały tobół i opuścił go obok pomarańczowowłosego. Ignorując zszokowaną twarz Orihime na widok martwego Kurosakiego, Grimmjow przysiadł na stosie gruzu powstałego podczas walki Ulquiorry i Ichigo.

- Wylecz go.

- To sysko wina Nel! - Mała Arrancar nadal nie mogła się uspokoić. Zaskoczona Orihime klęczała bez ruchu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Nel rozszlochała się na dobre. Resztki cierpliwości Grimmjowa szybko z niego wyparowały.

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Doprawdy. Sprowadził pomoc, która siedziała jak kłoda zamiast zabrać się do pracy a ,,sprzymierzeniec" którego znalazł bełkotał bez ładu i składu. Czy żadna z nich nie rozumiała, że zamartwianie się nie rozwiąże problemu? - Dziecko, stul pysk! Jeśli następnym razem tak skończysz, to sam się tobą zajmę!

Nel patrzyła na wybuch Grimmjowa szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Wiedziała, że nie postąpi w ten sposób, ale zrozumiała wiadomość.

- T-tak... - odparła drżącym głosem, pociągając przy tym nosem. Grimmjow westchnął.

- Może być leczony w ciszy. Siedź cicho i patrz.

- Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego? - Orihime w końcu zabrała się za leczenie. Energia duchowa Ichigo była mroczna a rana śmiertelna.

- Ulquiorra - wymruczał jadowicie. - To jego znak - ciągnął z wyraźnym gniewem. - Nawet nie wiem, czy ten drań jest tego świadomy ale gdy kiedy znajdzie ofiarę, robi jej dziurę w tym miejscu. - Myśl o Czwartym Espadzie jeszcze bardziej podsycała jego gniew. Każde słowo wypowiadał niemal warcząc wściekle. - Niech tylko go dorwę a zobaczy, jak się kończy dobieranie się do mojej ofiary!

Grimmjow wrzał z gniewu. Miał wielką chęć pomścić Ichigo tu i teraz, ale był świadom, że chłopak musi sam to załatwić. Skoro nie mógł walczyć z Ulquiorrą to musiał upewnić się, że pomarańczowowłosy będzie wystarczająco silny by stawić mu czoła i _zwyciężyć_.

_I jest na to tylko jedna rada... _Szósty z nocnych rozmów z Ichigo i obserwowania go w walce pamiętał, że z każdym pojedynkiem rósł w siłę. Miał potencjał ale brakowało mu kontroli i doświadczenia. Trening z Vizardami niewątpliwie poprawił kontrolę. A im silniejszy przeciwnik, tym silniejszy mógł się stać Ichigo. Grimmjow podjął decyzję już dawno temu i wiedział, że ten dzień w końcu nadejście.

_Nie ma innego wyjścia. Muszę z nim walczyć._

* * *

><p>Przepraszam za długą nieobecność.<p>

Informacja: Tłumacząc poprzednie rozdziały nie przeprowadzałam zbyt dużej korekty, za co zabieram się już niebawem. Będzie lepiej brzmiało.


	23. Cisza przed burzą

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Oryginalnie tytuł brzmi: ,,Interruptions", czyli ktoś jakoś w czymś przeszkadza. Nie mogę znaleźć sensownego substytutu, więc zostanie to, co wpadło mi do głowy jako pierwsze. Jeśli ktoś z was ma inne propozycje - proszę o pomoc!<p>

* * *

><p>- Ugh...<p>

Jego kończyny wydawały się dziwnie ociężałe. Kiedy spróbował otworzyć oczy, dostrzegł tylko zamglone smugi bieli, zieleni, pomarańczu i błękitu, i wiele czarnych kropek tańczących wokół nich. Zamrugał i usiadł z trudem. Zorientował się, że otula go ciepła, pulsująca bańka.

- Nel? I... Inoue?

- Ichigo! - Dziewczęta uśmiechnęły się z ulgą.

- Zamknąć się! - Odgłos niecierpliwych kroków zburzył wesoły nastrój. - Jeśli masz czas na wrzaski, to się pospiesz i go wylecz!

Spojrzawszy na mówcę, Ichigo dostrzegł, że siedział na ziemi. Rozpoznał, do kogo należał głęboki głos.

_Co jest, do cholery? Grimmjow? Co on tu robi?_

- Ty! Grimmjow! Czemu jesteś z Inoue? - Ściągnął brwi, zdezorientowany.

_Zaraz... _Grimmjow_ przyprowadził tu Inoue?_

Grimmjow obrócił głowę w stronę leżącego na ziemi chłopaka. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego złowrogo. Ichigo spostrzegł, nie po raz pierwszy, że Szósty ma naprawdę ładne oczy. _Ciemnoniebieskie. Jak w chwilach, gdy morze i niebo są tak spokojne, że stykają się na horyzoncie... Hm, i ładne usta. Pełne i delikatne. Hej, ruszają się..._

- Po prostu się zamknij i daj się leczyć! Wykończę cię gdy będziesz w pełnej formie!

Ichigo zawarczał, wyrwany ze swoich myśli.

- Grimmjow! - sapnęła Orihime. - To jest powód, dla którego kazałeś mi go uratować?

Obaj zignorowali dziewczynę. Pomarańczowowłosy nie odwracał wzroku od Espady._ Co ja sobie myślałem? Boże, facet jest irytujący. Już myślisz, że może wcale nie jest taki zły, a on po prostu MUSI otworzyć tą swoją gębę._

Przez ostatnią godzinę Grimmjow myślał nad podjętą decyzją. Był pewien swego, wiedział, że to jedyny sposób, by Ichigo stał się silniejszy. Jednak kiedy chłopak się przebudził, niemal nie chciał przez to przechodzić.

Nie przeczył, jako Pusty, a zwłaszcza Espada Destrukcji, miał dziką ochotę walczyć z nim do ostatniej kropli krwi, na śmierć i życie. Mimo to, czując coś do Ichigo, pragnął go chronić i nie widzieć więcej jego cierpienia.

Szósty uniósł głowę by coś powiedzieć, ale tylko wydał z siebie ledwo słyszalne warknięcie kiedy zobaczył, jak dziewczyny przymilają się do Ichigo.

Wkurzało go, że one dwie rzucały się na niego. Wkurzało go, że _mogły_ się na niego rzucać. Wkurzało go, że Ichigo nie próbował ich odepchnąć. A wiedząc, że jego gniew brał się z zazdrości... wkurzało go to niezmiernie.

_JA! Szósty Espada! ZAZDROSNY! KURWA MAĆ!_

- Zamknij się i lecz! Pospieszyłabyś się, zamiast beczeć!

Wesoła trójka zamarła, widząc mordercze spojrzenie Grimmjowa i Orihime wróciła do pracy. Kiedy Espada spojrzał na wciąż leżącego na podłodze Ichigo, szybko odwrócił wzrok. Ichigo wpatrywał się w niego. Niebieskowłosemu zrobiło się gorąco i nagle poczuł się niezręcznie.

- Ej, Grimmjow! Czemu jesteś z Inoue?

_O boże. O cholera_. Szósty obrócił się nim ktokolwiek zdążył zauważyć, że uśmiecha się jak idiota. Będąc uwięzionym w kocim ciele polubił głos chłopca, gdy jednak usłyszał własne imię wypowiadane tak zmysłowym tonem... dziękował bogom, że miał na sobie luźne spodnie. _Grimmjow, opanuj się. Masz robotę. Nadrobisz to z nim, kiedy uratuje świat przed Aizenem._

- Zamknij się i daj się leczyć! Zobaczysz, wykończę cię! - Szósty słyszał jeszcze mówiącą o czymś Inoue, ale nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. _Mniejsza o to. I tak nie ma to żadnego znaczenia._ - Ucisz się wreszcie, powiedziałem coś! W ostatniej chwili pozwoliłem ci go wyleczyć! Nie będę słuchał żadnego pieprzenia! - _Nie no, bez skojarzeń_, pomyślał sarkastycznie. - Pospiesz się! Prędzej czy później Ulquiorra skapnie się, co jest grane i wróci! Więc zanim...

Grimmjowowi nie było dane skończyć. Zamarł, wyczuwając znajomą energię duchową, pochodzącą od stojącej za nim osoby. Obrócił się i warknął z ledwo powstrzymywaną furią.

_O wilku mowa._

- Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>Ze zniszczeń na suficie Ulquiorra wywnioskował, kto był za nie odpowiedzialny, ale czuł się w obowiązku zapytać. I, rzecz jasna, miał rację.<p>

_Grimmjow Jeagerjacques._

Przemierzając za pomocą sonido labirynt niezliczonych korytarzy, Ulquiorra zastanawiał się, co też najlepszego wyprawiał arogancki Szósty. A raczej: dlaczego? Pomoc w ucieczce zakładniczki, doprowadzenie jej do wroga, kolejny występ przeciwko Aizenowi... Czyżby nie znał konsekwencji swoich czynów? Grimmjow nigdy nie wpisał się w rolę posłusznego pionka, czego wymagał od nich Aizen. Wykorzystywał każdą możliwą okazję, by mu się przeciwstawić, jednak jasne stawało się, że Aizen tracił cierpliwość. _Tym razem straci raczej życie, zamiast ramienia._

_Co jest na tyle ważne, że ten śmieć ryzykowałby własnym życiem? _- zamyślił się Ulquiorra. _Czyżby nienawiść do Aizena przezwyciężyła jego pragnienie życia?_

Jakaś cząstka Czwartego zazdrościła błękitnowłosemu odwagi do stawienia oporu ich liderowi. Gdyby nie hipnotyczne zdolności shikai Aizena, Ulquiorra byłby równie niepokorny. Lecz kawałek jego duszy jakby oddzielił się od jego ciała. Zawsze tam był i Espada wiedział, że również myśli i odczuwa, ale nigdy więcej nie mógł działać podług niego.

Dotarłszy do celu, zatrzymał się i dał poznać swoją obecność. Grimmjow natychmiast go wyczuł i cały się najeżył.

- Ulquiorra - zawarczał głosem ociekającym jadem. Czwarty spojrzał na niego, jak zwykle spokojny.

- Grimmjow, co ty wyprawiasz?

Niebieskowłosy przyglądał mu się, wyraźnie wściekły.

- O co chodzi? Mówię do ciebie. Co chcesz osiągnąć, lecząc rany pokonanego przeze mnie wroga?

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział, zacisnął tylko pięści usiłując powstrzymać się przez zabiciem niższego Arrancara. Sama myśl o tym, co zrobił Ichigo, sprawiała, że wrzała w nim krew.

- Brak odpowiedzi? - Czwarty zwrócił się w kierunku ludzkiej dziewczyny, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Orihime tylko skurczyła się w sobie ze strachu i nieśmiałości. Odizolowana część umysłu Ulquiorry westchnęła. - Rozumiem. W każdym razie, lord Aizen powierzył mi tę dziewczynę. Oddaj mi ją.

- Spierdalaj.

To była typowa dla Grimmjowa odpowiedź. Spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu padło na Szóstego Espadę.

- Co powiedziałeś?

* * *

><p>Gdy pojawił się Czwarty Espada, Ichigo był zszokowany. <em>Szlag. Co teraz? Dwóch Espada przeciw jednemu Shinigami? Jak to załatwić, żeby Inoue i Nel nic się nie stało?<em>

- Grimmjow, co ty wyprawiasz?

Patrząc na dwóch Espada oczywiste było, że nie zgrają się przeciw niemu. Nie zawarliby sojuszu bez względu na okoliczności. Ulquiorrę ciężko było rozgryźć, ale reakcja Grimmjowa jasno pokazywała, że obaj się nienawidzili. Ichigo zastanawiał się, co takiego zielonooki zrobił Grimmjowowi, że ten tak go nie znosił.

Grimmjow zachichotał, śmiał się coraz głośniej i coraz bardziej maniakalnie.

- O co chodzi? Dużo dzisiaj gadasz, co nie, Ulquiorra? - Jego błękitne oczy zalśniły w jaskrawoczerwonym rozbłysku cero. Czwarty w porę uniósł dłoń by zatrzymać kulę energii duchowej.

Rozległ się szczęk broni. Ichigo obserwował pojedynek._ Kurde. Dobrzy są. Są silni, szybcy, potężni._ Ulquiorra był szybszy, bardziej podstępny i uważny, natomiast Grimmjow - silniejszy, znacznie bardziej bezpośredni w ataku i choć nie tak szybki, jak Czwarty, to nadal robił wrażenie. Kiedy Ichigo z nim walczył nie zauważył tego, ale teraz, kiedy stał z boku, uświadomił sobie, że cyrankowowłosy porusza się ze swoistym wdziękiem. Zmarszczył brwi.

_Gracja, pewność siebie... prawie jak... kot?_

Ichigo nadal z chęcią studiowałby taktyki swoich wrogów, ale walka już się zakończyła. Nie do końca rozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Grimmjow zakradł się za Ulquiorrę, włożył coś w jego Otwór Pustego a ten... eksplodował?

- Co się stało? - odważyła się zapytać Orihime. Z wyjaśnień udzielanych przez Grimmjowa głębokim, donośnym głosem Ichigo zrozumiał tylko tyle, że Ulquiorra został gdzieś uwięziony w magicznym pudełku.

- ... Z jego energią duchową wydostanie się stamtąd zajmie mu prawdopodobnie tylko dwie do trzech godzin. Skoro już wiesz, pospiesz się i lecz.

Orihime zawahała się, po czym uniosła dumnie podbródek.

- Nie.

Ichigo nawet nie spostrzegł, gdy Grimmjow chwycił upartą dziewczynę za gardło.

- Nie pozwoliłem ci wybierać! - Jego rozognione spojrzenie zasiało strach w jej sercu. - RÓB CO MÓWIĘ!

Orihime bezskutecznie próbowała wyszarpnąć się z silnego uścisku Szóstego. Brak tlenu spowodował, że jej głos drżał.

- Jeśli go wyleczę, zranisz go po raz kolejny - sapnęła. - Nie pozwolę na to, nie ma mowy!

- Ty dziwko... - zawarczał niecierpliwie Szósty. Ichigo chwycił jego rękę, którą przytrzymywał duszącą się Orihime._ Ramię Grimmowa... Silne. Umięśnione_. Spojrzał prosto w jego błękitne oczy. _Są naprawdę ładne. Zwłaszcza gdy nie wygląda jakby chciał kogoś zabić_.

- Puść ją. - Spoglądali na siebie nawzajem nim obaj zwolnili uścisk. Orihime rozpromieniła się.

- Kuro...

- Inoue. - Ichigo nadal patrzył na Grimmjowa. - Proszę, wylecz mnie. - Chłopak zignorował jej protest. - Proszę, zrób to. I jeszcze...

Wodził wzrokiem za kroplami krwi kapiącymi z ramienia cyrankowowłosego. Westchnął w duchu. _Ten drań za to nie podziękuje, mowy nie ma._

- ... jego.

Szafirowe oczy rozwarły się szeroko. Ichigo widział, jak początkowe zaskoczenie zmienia się w gniew.

- Nie. Nie chcę współczucia.

- Nie to mam na myśli - westchnął, tym razem jawnie._ Huh... zakład, że teraz się zgodzi. _Espada był niesamowicie dumny.

- Zdaje się, że chciałeś uczciwego pojedynku? - Pomarańczowowłosy uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok drgającej brwi Grimmjowa. - Czy też chcesz zachować te rany, by mieć wymówkę na wypadek_ przegranej_?

Ichigo zablokował nadchodzące uderzenie miecza. Wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

- Doskonale.

Oczywiście, że zadziałało. Mieli tak podobne charaktery, kto inny mógł lepiej zrozumieć, co znaczy ugodzenie w czyjąś godność?

- Walczymy na śmierć i życie. - Grimmjow wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, pokazując ostre, białe zęby.

Obaj nacierali swymi zanpaktou, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do siebie. Pomarańczowe i błękitne włosy otarły się o siebie. Byli na tyle blisko, by czuć ciepły oddech przeciwnika na swoich policzkach. Mięta, pomyślał bezwiednie Ichigo. Z tej odległości Grimmjow nie miał żadnych skaz na twarzy. Śmiało wpatrywał się w podekscytowane, błękitne tęczówki swego przeciwnika.

- Na równych warunkach.


	24. Stymulacja

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Ichigo usiłował się nie rozglądać, ale zdekoncentrowało go głośne pociągnięcie nosem. Westchnął. Nie znosił widowni podczas potyczek - zawsze z góry zakładano, że umrze. Naprawdę myśleli, że jest tak słaby? Owszem, ta walka była niebezpieczna, ale z każdą wiązało się pewne ryzyko. Ichigo zdążył się już z tym pogodzić. Jeśli miał umrzeć, a w najbliższym czasie nie planował, nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Poza tym, śmierć nie przekreśliłaby jego istnienia. Jego dusza powędrowałaby do Seireitei i żyłby nadal.<p>

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Nel. - Przyklęknął na jedno kolano i uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco. - Ty też, Inoue. - Wstał, ignorując jej posępny wyraz twarzy. - Nie martwcie się, z pewnością wygram.

- Itsygo... - Nel znów pociągnęła nosem. Zmartwiona patrzyła, jak posyła jej pokrzepiający uśmiech.

_Grimmjow, Ichigo... Mam nadzieję, że obaj wiecie, co robicie._

Grimmjow uchwycił spojrzenie zielonowłosej Arrancar. Zdawało się pytać: _Grimmjow, zostałeś stworzony, by niszczyć. Jak mogę ufać, że nie zniszczysz i jego? _Przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań i czuł się zarówno znieważony jak i dumny z pewności siebie Shinigamiego. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny rozumiał podejście Ichigo do walki, w końcu myślał w podobny sposób. A ponieważ rozumiał, nie wahał się dłużej. Wytrzymując spojrzenie dawnej Trzeciej, spróbował się uśmiechnąć; i chociaż jego uśmiech bardziej przypominał grymas, Nel zrozumiała jego intencję. Szósty uchwycił nieznaczne kiwnięcie głową, mówiące: _Ufam ci._

- Grimmjow, zróbmy to gdzieś indziej - powiedział Ichigo, odwracając się w stronę przeciwnika. Obaj podążyli na otwartą przestrzeń, pozostawiając za sobą dwie zmartwione dziewczyny.

Ichigo wszedł w Bankai już podczas shunpo, gdy tylko oddalili się na odpowiednią odległość. Nagłe uwolnienie energii duchowej wyżłobiło krater w czerwonej wieży, na której wylądował. Shinigami spojrzał gniewnie na stojącego wyżej przeciwnika, niemal zirytowany jego pewną siebie postawą i uśmieszkiem.

W odpowiedzi na uwolnioną przez chłopca moc Grimmjow poczuł nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta i obejmował uzębioną maskę. Podziwiał szaloną determinację odbijającą się w ciemnych oczach Ichigo i siłę jego reiatsu.

Na moment zapadła cisza, podczas której obaj planowali kolejne ruchy. Dreszczyk emocji sprawił, że krew szybciej krążyła w żyłach a zmysły wyostrzyły się do granic możliwości.

Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk krzyżujących się zanpaktou, odbijający się od czerwonych, cylindrycznych wież. Grimmjow, podobny teraz do dzikiego zwierzęcia, emanował żądzą walki. Ichigo warknął. Będąc blisko, zauważał każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Biorąc wdech, poczuł zapach przeciwnika.

_Miętowy i piżmowy... lepszy, niż woda kolońska. Ma bardzo ciemne rzęsy, niemal czarne... podkreślają jego oczy. Ej, jego włosy są naturalne, jak moje. Wyglądają na miękkie... _Przybliżał się coraz bardziej, kiedy wyrwano go z zamyślenia.

_**Królu, co ty wyprawiasz? Zajmij się ważniejszymi rzeczami! Jeśli nie bierzesz tego na poważnie, zajmę twoje miejsce!**_

_Poddać ci się? Nigdy w życiu!_- otrząsnąwszy się, zaatakował. Odrzuciwszy Szóstego do tyłu zamierzył się na niego, celując ostrzem w jego pokrytą bliznami pierś. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, ujrzał formujące się w dłoni Grimmjowa Cero.

- GETSUGA!... - Ichigo użył swego zanpaktou jako tarczy. Po chwili patrzył zaskoczony jak Grimmjow odrzuca broń na bok, by wystrzelić kolejne Cero. Wirująca kula czerwono-czarnego reiatsu przeszła na wylot przez czerwony słup.

- Świetnie! - Grimmjow wyłonił się spośród chmury pyłu i gruzu. Jego nieludzki śmiech przyprawiał o dreszcze. Espada odgrywał tylko swoją rolę i chociaż walczył przeciwko osobie, której nie chciał skrzywdzić, skłamałby, gdyby zaprzeczył, że nie czerpał radości z pojedynku. Niezależnie od wszystkiego był Szóstym Espadą, Pustym, którego domeną stało się zniszczenie. - Na to właśnie czekałem! By ZMIAŻDŻYĆ cię w pełni sił! Czujesz to, Kurosaki!

- Nie walczę, by cię zniszczyć. - Kurz opadł całkowicie, odsłaniając poturbowanego Ichigo, twardo wbijającego spojrzenie w przeciwnika. Mówiąc to, nie kłamał.

_Gość może i jest dupkiem, ale uwolnił Inoue i w zasadzie mnie uratował. Różni się od pozostałych._

- Nie pieprz! Po prostu powiedz! _,,Zabiję cię!" _- warknął Grimmjow. Postawa Ichigo, choć szlachetna, przeszkadzałaby mu tylko w walce z Aizenem. Musiał wyzbyć się litości, nim stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. _I nawet wiem, jak to zrobić... _

- Rozdarłem na strzępy twoją przyjaciółkę! Powiedz, że chcesz mnie zabić i zrób to samo! - powiedział, usiłując go sprowokować. - Nie wierzę w to, co mówisz... Pokażę ci, dlaczego zachowałem tę ranę - wskazał na bliznę szpecącą jego klatkę piersiową. - Rozszarpię ci gardło, zobaczysz, kto tu rządzi!

Grimmjow z wdziękiem dobył miecza, który do tej pory tkwił w cylindrycznej strukturze i wykonał salto w tył, bez wysiłku opadając na dach na jednej nodze. _Koty zawsze lądują na czterech łapach, huh? _przypomniał sobie mgliście. Spojrzał na Shinigamiego stojącego niżej.

- Co to za spojrzenie?

_Cholerny Truskaw. Nie łapie, o co w tym chodzi._

- Wygląda na to, że faktycznie nie masz zamiaru mnie zabić...

_Skończ z tym miłosierdziem. Na mnie może działać, ale z Aizenem nic nie wskórasz._

- Jesteś żałosny.

- Co powiedziałeś? - Shinigami uniósł głowę, jego oczy błyszczały złotem.

Szósty zniknął i pojawił się ponownie, chcąc wykorzystać nieuwagę Ichigo. W samą porę uniknął śmiertelnego uderzenia. Grimmjow szybko zareagował i wymierzył cios by przeciąć Shinigamiego lecącego w powietrzu. Ichigo zablokował go i wymienili kilka ciosów.

Grimmjow uświadomił sobie, że podczas walki Ichigo z Aizenem istotna będzie nie tylko siła fizyczna, ale i psychiczna. Aizen osiągnął mistrzostwo w manipulowaniu umysłem.

- Pozwól, że zapytam, Kurosaki - powiedział Grimmjow, wytrzymując spojrzenie chłopca. - Po co tu przylazłeś?

Ichigo ściągnął brwi. Dziwnie było usłyszeć swoje imię z ust bezwzględnego Espady. _Ale lepsze to, niż 'shinigami'._

_**KRÓLU...**_ - ostrzegł go wewnętrzny Pusty.

_Dobra, dobra. Zrozumiałem, zamknij się._

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Żeby uratować Inoue!

Grimmjow poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. _Tch. Tylko dla tej głupiej kobiety? Musi być coś więcej. Zwyczajnie nie chce mi tego powiedzieć._

- Ha! Więc dlaczego nie zwiałeś z nią gdy tylko ją zobaczyłeś? Ulżyło ci, że nie była ranna? Pewnie nawet nie zastanawiałeś się, co się działo w jej _wnętrzu_!

Ichigo wybałuszył oczy. Wszystko co mówił jego wróg było prawdą. Rzeczywiście, znajdował się tu nie tylko z powodu Inoue. Ale ostatnie jego zdanie...

- Dranie! Co jej zrobiliście?

- W końcu dobra postawa, Kurosaki - wyszczerzył się cyrankowowłosy._ Przyznaj to. Przyznaj, że przyszedłeś tu dla mnie. _Skierował energię ostrza na bok po czym obaj odkoczyli. - Powiedziałeś, że chcesz uratować tę kobietę, tak? Widocznie nie rozumiesz, więc ci to wyjaśnię. Mylisz się. Przybyłeś, by_ walczyć_. Nadal nie dostrzegasz ścieżki, którą wskazuje ci instynkt. Jesteś Shinigamim, ja Pustym. Umrze ten, kto odda walkę. Tak dzieje się od tysięcy lat! Potrzebujesz jeszcze innego powodu, by się bić? Skończ z tym! Wszystko sprowadza się do tego: kto wygra, ten przeżyje!

Ichigo patrzył na niego oniemiały. _Skąd wie, że chcę się zrewanżować? Ale... czy na pewno dlatego tu jestem?_

_**Skup się. Ma rację, ale próbuje cię zdekoncentrować.**_

Zanpaktou zwarły się ponownie. Słyszalny był tylko dźwięk zderzającego się metalu. Ichigo wymierzył cios połączony z reiatsu, w odwecie Grimmjow wypalił Cero, które zniwelowało jego atak. Chłopiec cudem uniknął śmiertelnego promienia by chwilę później opaść na dół pod wpływem uderzenia.

Nadal nie dość dobrze, Truskawko.

- Dobra postawa, Kurosaki, ale... - przesunął palcami po ostrej krawędzi miecza - ... to nie koniec. Nie jesteś _tym_ sobą, z którym chcę walczyć! - Zmieszawszy reiatsu z własną krwią, utworzył wielkie Cero z wirującymi ramionami. - Żryj to. Tylko Espada mogą używać najsilniejszego Cero.

Spadając, Ichigo dostrzegł, gdzie było wymierzone Cero.

- Grimmjow, czekaj!

- GRAN REY CERO!

Nagie połacie pustynnego piasku rozżarzyły się błękitem uwolnionego reiatsu. Opadający pył odsłonił pomarańczowowłosego Shinigamiego z biało-czerwoną maską na twarzy, stojącego przed przyjaciółmi i ochraniającego ich przez atakiem. Na twarzy ludzkiej dziewczyny widać było przerażenie, podczas gdy Nel sprawiała wrażenie zamyślonej.

- Wreszcie wylazł, co? - Grimmjow uśmiechnął się i ryknął śmiechem, widząc jak chłopiec mówi coś uzdrowicielce. - Pięknie. Na to właśnie czekałem, na tę chwilę!

Jedną ręką przechylił swój zanpaktou na szerszą stronę, palcami drugiej kocim ruchem przesunął po białej części ostrza. Gromadząca się wokół niego energia przyprawiała ziemię o drżenie.

- Kishire, Pantera. (1)

Grimmjow zamknął oczy i zaczekał na całkowitą zmianę ciała. Włosy musnęły jego plecy rosnąc jeszcze bardziej, znamiona pod oczami sięgnęły spiczastych uszu. Kręgosług wydłużył się i rozwinął w długi ogon. Biały mundur owinął się ściśle wokół ciała. Uniósł powieki, gdy przemiana się zakończyła, czując lekki ból. Ryknął. Fala dźwiękowa przeszła przez całe Las Noches.

Szósty wystrzelił w stronę chłopca z nieludzką gracją i zwinnością. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, obnażając kły.

_Teraz pokaż, na co się stać._

* * *

><p>(1) Nie będziem spolszczać, nie.<p> 


	25. Pytania

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p><em>Szlag, jakim cudem nabrał tyle siły? <em>Ichigo odkaszlnął, bezskutecznie próbując pozbyć się nagromadzonej w ustach krwi. W jednej sekundzie podziwiał ciało Grimmjowa, podobne teraz do kociego, by w drugiej uświadomić sobie, że przelatuje na wylot przez budynki i jest wleczony przez całe Las Noches.

- Co jest? - Szósty był wyraźnie rozczarowany. Oczekiwał znacznie lepszej walki. Będąc w obecnej formie, Ichigo nie miał szans z Aizenem. - Stać cię na więcej, no dalej...

- Getsuga TENSHOU! - zza pleców Grimmjowa rozległ się złowieszczy, podobny do ptasiego świergotu tenor. Wir energii odrzucił Arrancara w tył ale ten tylko roześmiał się w głos.

- Dobrze! Kurosaki Ichigo, teraz masz dobre spojrzenie! - mówiąc to, miał na myśli, że nadawały się do walki. Czarno-złote oczy denerwowały go, ich spojrzenie było zimne i bezlitosne, emanowało czystą siłą. Ich groźny wyraz nie pasował do twarzy Ichigo. Grimmjow miał ochotę rozerwać je na strzępy. - Te oczy są wkurzające!

_Ma rozdwojenie jaźni?_ pomyślał Ichigo, nim został wgnieciony w walcowy budynek i własnym ciałem wyżłobił w nim krater. Grimmjow zauważył, że jego przeciwnik wytrzymywał znacznie więcej niż podczas ich ostatniego starcia.

- Huh, wygląda na to, że wydłużył się czas w którym możesz nosić tą maskę. Więc trochę trenowałeś od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania? Czy też może, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, poprawiłeś się odkąd zaczęliśmy walczyć? - _Mam tylko nadzieję, że mam rację w obu przypadkach, dla twojego dobra. _- W sumie nie obchodzi mnie to, ale jeśli maska ponownie pęknie to zrobi się nudno, co nie?

- Nudno, powiadasz? - Shinigami spokojnie chwycił wycelowaną w niego pięść. Jego odmienione teraz oczy zalśniły złowrogo. - _Czyżby właśnie powiedział, że bez maski nie stanowię zagrożenia? _Odepchnął Grimmjowa ciosem wymierzonym w jego tors. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, to moja kwestia. I bez tego będzie nudno, więc lepiej zostań w tej swojej cholernej Resurrección!

Odepchnąwszy się stopami od ściany Ichigo poleciał w stronę Szóstego. Obaj niestrudzenie wymieniali się ciosami i obaj byli mocno sponiewierani. Ichigo łatwo uniknął ostrych pocisków uwolnionych przez Grimmjowa, ale kiedy zobaczył dokąd zmierzały, osłonił Orihime własnym ciałem pozwalając ostrzom wbić się w jego plecy.

_Nic by się jej nie stało._ Grimmjow patrzył na Orihime z zazdrością._ Naprawdę jest dla niego taka ważna?_

- Więc przybyłeś ją uratować? Trochę się zużyłeś! - powiedział z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na ustach. - Coś nie tak? Ciężej oddychasz.

_Idioto. Właśnie dlatego nikt nigdy nie powinien oglądać cudzych walk. Skup się i nie daj się zranić by chronić kogoś innego. Nie możesz paść ofiarą własnego poczucia honoru, w przeciwnym razie będziesz się ograniczał podczas kolejnych potyczek._ Espada oczywiście nie wiedział, że Pusty wewnątrz Ichigo próbował przekazać mu to samo.

_**Ne. Królu, głupi jesteś. Ona przecież ma te swoje gówniane wróżki! Nic by się im nie stało!**_

_Wiesz, że by mnie to nie powstrzymało._

_**Zginiesz przez ten swój honor. Twoja maska już się kruszy. Uważaj, też muszę używać tego ciała.**_

_Taa, dzięki. Przeżyję specjalnie po to, byś spróbował mnie zabić._

_**Świetny pomysł.**_

Błękitnowłosy wystrzelił jeden z pocisków, który trafił we wznoszącą się za nim kolumnę. Pod wpływem uderzenia kolos rozpadł się na kawałki.

- Wziąłeś na siebie pięć takich, a mimo to nadal jesteś cały. Twoja maska nie osiągnęła jeszcze limitu? - Chociaż obiecywał się nie powstrzymywać, nadal się martwił.

- Limit? - wyrównując oddech, Ichigo przybliżył do twarzy lewą dłoń. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

- Uparty. - Grimmjow niemal uśmiechnął się widząc maskę ponownie w całości. - Ale tak właśnie powinno być.

- Jak dla mnie jesteś porządnie poturbowany.

- Nic z tych rzeczy - roześmiał się Espada. - Wzrok cię już zawodzi! - Obaj skoczyli ku sobie, powracając do walki.

_Dobrze, idzie mu coraz lepiej,_ pomyślał Grimmjow, gdy Ichigo przejechał ostrzem po jego policzku. _Lepiej, ale nadal niewystarczająco, _dodał, dostrzegłszy, że maska znów zaczęła pękać.

Niespodziewanie rozległ się dziewczęcy głos.

- Kurosaki-kun, nie umieraj!

Obaj przystanęli i spojrzeli na Orihime. Krzyknęła raz jeszcze.

- Nie dbam o to, czy wygrasz, czy nie. Nie musisz nadal próbować. Proszę tylko, żebyś nie zranił się jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. - Łzy płynęły po jej policzkach.

Grimmjow teatralnie przewrócił oczami. _Dobra, to była najbardziej żałosna gadka jaką słyszałem. Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale on _musi_ zwyciężyć_. Wystrzelił ramię w kierunku Ichigo i był zaskoczony kiedy temu udało mu się je schwycić. Shinigami powoli obrócił się ku niemu.

- Wybacz, Grimmjow - mówiąc to, wyglądał na skruszonego i zasmuconego, że ich walka dobiegała końca. - Wygląda na to, że nie mogę odnieść więcej obrażeń. - Szybko zamachnął się mieczem przecinając głęboko klatkę piersiową Szóstego od obojczyka do miednicy i Grimmjow upadł na ziemię.

_To koniec_, pomyślał Shinigami, oddychając z trudem. Zapanowała cisza, którą zakłócał jedynie odgłos oddychania przez zniszczoną w połowie maskę Pustego i dźwięk opadających z Tensy Zangetsu na piasek kropel krwi. Ichigo odczuwał ulgę. Pokonawszy Grimmjowa, o krok mniej dzieliło go od wydostania się z Hueco Mundo a pomimo to w jego spojrzeniu znać było melancholię. _Było... nawet... nieźle... dopóki się nie skończyło. _Miał już wracać do dziewcząt, kiedy owłosiona dłoń chwyciła ostrze jego katany.

* * *

><p>Ból z klatki piersiowej i pozostałych odniesionych ran sprawił, że Grimmjow upadł. Wpatrywał się w zdziwionego chłopca rozognionym, błękitnym spojrzeniem.<p>

- Co to miało być? - warknął, powstając z białego piasku. _Naprawdę posłuchałeś tej głupiej dziwki? Jej bezsensowna gadka dała ci siłę? _- Naprawdę zamierzasz pokonać mnie z tym, co masz teraz? MNIE?

Gdzieś w pustyni słyszeli Orihime krzyczącą ,,Kurosaki-kun!", ale zignorowali ją.

_Jak on śmie. Jak on kurwa ŚMIE próbować pokonać mnie z tą pseudo-mocą którą od dostał od NIEJ! Pokażę ci, że jest bezużyteczna, jej siła jest niczym, _myślał Grimmjow. Zaślepiony furią, zanurzył dłoń w pierś chłopca, ostrymi pazurami przecinając skórę i mięśnie. Natychmiast wyjął dłoń, niemal żałując swego czynu. _Nie, przestań, to walka. Jeśli nie da mi rady, nie pokona Aizena i będzie martwy, tak czy inaczej_. Wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać się od spoglądania w oczy Ichigo.

- Co jest z twoimi oczami? Zawsze tak wyglądają. - Nieważne, mrożąca krew w żyłach czerń i złoto czy ciepły, czekoladowy brąz, nieustannie biła z nich siła.

_Dlaczego?_

- Jak bardzo bym cię nie sponiewierał, nadal wydaje ci się, że możesz mnie pokonać. Myślisz, że jesteś silniejszy ode mnie? - zacisnąwszy dłonie w pięści, Szósty zastanawiał się: _Dlazego twoi przyjaciele mogą uczynić cię tak mocnym? Dlaczego czerpiesz od nich siłę?_ Wystrzelił do przodu. _Dlaczego... dlaczego nie mogę to być ja? _- Wkurwia mnie to - dodał gorzko. Zamachnął się dłonią z pazurami ale Ichigo odskoczył w bok i zablokował drugi atak kataną.

- Co się wkurza? - Shinigami roześmiał się. - To, że marny człowiek postrzega cię jak równego sobie? - _Myśli, że jest zbyt dobry dla mnie czy co? Tsk, dupek! _Zatchnął się, gdy ostry pazur wbił mu się w żebra i zakrztusił krwią, kiedy chwilę potem został wyrzucony kilka metrów w górę.

- Nic z tych rzeczy! - ryknął Grimmjow. - Człowiek, Shinigami czy Arrancar, każdego, kto patrzy na mnie z góry, zrównam z ziemią!

Ichigo rozbawiły słowa przeciwnika. _Jeeej, jestem wzruszony, nie chce mnie zabić za to, kim jestem; tylko moje oczy doprowadzają go do szaleństwa. Kolejny powód..._

- I zacznę od ciebie, Kurosaki! - Szósty użył sonido by znaleźć się za Ichigo. Złączywszy dłonie, skumulował energię duchową w końcach palców i z każdego z nich wystrzeliły zabójczo ostre promienie, przypominające pazury. Bijąca z niebieska poświata rozświetliła przystojną twarz Grimmjowa, sprawiając, że jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej złowieszczy. Roześmiał się bez cienia radości w głosie. - Teraz.

- Co to do cholery jest? - Ichigo dla bezpieczeństwa odskoczył kawałek i rozszerzonymi oczami przyglądał się wiązkom promieni. Uśmiech drapieżnika stanowił odpowiedź.

- Desgarrón (1). Mój najsilniejszy atak. - Grimmjow zachichotał w duchu. _Brawo, Truskaweczko. Zmusiłeś mnie do użycia tego. Teraz miejmy nadzieję, że przeżyjesz._

Uwolnił technikę i promienie wystrzeliły w Ichigo. Ten użył katany by przyjęła na siebie uderzenie. Strumienie energii spychały go do tyłu i Shinigami próbował odeprzeć atak. Desgarrón w końcu ześliznął się po krawędzi miecza, uderzając niedaleko wieży na której stała Orihime wraz z Nel.

- Jesteś skończony, Kurosaki! - Grimmjow roześmiał się, jak na żądnego krwi sadystę przystało._ Dawaj, wstawaj. Możesz odeprzeć ten atak, dlaczego nie wykorzystujesz swoich możliwości? Przez tą głupią dziewczynę? Rzygać mi się chce. Oni wszyscy są durniami, co do jednego_. Jego będąca Pustym (2) część krzyczała i chichotała, uradowana przypływem adrenaliny i widokiem krwi. Nieważne, zeżrę ich. Gdy staną się częścią mojego ciała i krwi, ujrzą więcej. Jestem królem. - JESTEM KRÓLEM!

Ichigo ściągnął brwi. _Król? O czym on mówi? Coś jest nie tak..._ Wbił swój zanpaktou w jeden z promieni i z okrzykiem ruszył naprzód, rozrywając go. Po chwili Desgarrón pękł na kawałki niczym szkło. Świecące, błękitne odłamki spadały z nieba, piękne i niebezpieczne jednocześnie.

- Wiesz, nie jesteś jedynym, który zamierza zwyciężyć.

- Huh? - Zdezorientowany Grimmjow potrzebował chwili aby dość do siebie. Jego duma doznała poważnego uszczerbku.

- Sam to powiedziałeś. Że będę twoim pierwszym celem. - Ichigo spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - To samo mogę powiedzieć o sobie - zamierzył się na przeciwnika gdy w jego stronę poszybował kolejny Desgarrón. - Miałeś rację, przybyłem do Hueco Mundo by walczyć - powiedział, mając w pamięci ich poprzednie starcia. Protekcjonalny uśmiech, nadmierna pewność siebie... Gniew zawiódł go aż tutaj. - Jestem tu, żeby cię pokonać!

Oczy Grimmjowa rozszerzyły się.

- Pokonam ciebie, pokonam Ulquiorrę, pokonam Aizena! A potem zabiorę Rukię, Chada, Ishidę, Renji'ego, Inoue...* zbiorę ich wszystkich z powrotem! - Jego zanpaktou przecinał błękitne promienie, których kawałki kruszyły się i opadały na ziemię. - Jesteś tylko jednym z nich, nie mogę z tobą przegrać!

Katana Ichigo była coraz bliżej, Grimmjow wiedział, że nie zdoła jej uniknąć. Gdy miecz przeszedł między żebrami, uśmiechnął się.

- Szlag... - zabrakło mu sił by manipulować Reishi (4) i zaczął spadać w dół.

Ciepła dłoń chwyciła go za nadgarstek. Resztki maski Ichigo opadły i Szósty patrzył teraz w znajomą parę brązowych oczu, oczu, które kochał. Shinigami ostrożnie położył go na ziemi. Bolesne było dla niego oglądanie silnego i dumnego Grimmjowa Jeagerjacquesa pokonanego i zakrwawionego. Świadomość, że to on tego dokonał, bolała jeszcze bardziej. Ichigo obrócił się by wrócić do swoich przyjaciół.

_Jest wrogiem. Postąpiłem słusznie... więc dlaczego czuję się winny?_

_**Serio nie wiesz?**_

_Co masz na myśli?_

Pusty tym razem zamilkł.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow poruszył się powoli. Każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mu ból. Z trudem rozróżniał sylwetki Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, śmiech i płacz. <em>Jeśli nadal jestem żywy, to nie wykonał roboty do końca...<em> Uniósł się wdzięcznie pomimo obrażeń. _Wyciągnij morał z tej historii, Truskawko. Walka nie kończy się, dopóki twój przeciwnik nie polegnie. Nie popełnij tego błędu z Aizenem. _Spojrzał na Ichigo, oddychając z trudem. _Szlag by to, nawet oddychanie jest bolesne_. Zwrócił uwagę na jego twarz. _Hehehehe, wygląda jakby zaraz miał się zesrać. _Zachichotał, gdy rozwiała się jego Resurrección.

- Jakby... Nie ma... mowy... Nie... nie... nie przegram z tobą!

Ichigo przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się spokojnie, by zaraz odstawić katanę. _Dlaczego aż tak to przeciąga? Przecież dla niego jest to tylko kolejna walka, prawda? Coś więcej niż duma stoi za tym uporem... jakby myślał, że bez niego świat przestanie istnieć. Dlaczego?_ Podbiegł do Grimmjowa i chwycił jego trzymającą miecz dłoń.

- Grimmjow, przestań. Przegrałeś. Nic nie wiem o twoim królowaniu, ale żeby tłuc każdego, kto cię po prostu denerwuje? Kurde, jak może cię to cieszyć? - Bolało. Bolało tak, jakby jego serce rozszarpywały stalowe szpony.

_Dlaczego?_

- Jesli naprawdę tak cię denerwuję, to będę z tobą walczył tyle razy, ile tylko zechcesz! - Ichigo nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego zakrwawiona twarz jest teraz mozaiką poczucia winy, udręki i desperacji. - Możesz się uspokoić, chociaż na chwilę?

Gdyby Grimmjow miał wystarczająco dużo siły by unieść głowę, Ichigo na pewno zobaczyłby, w jakim był szoku. Szybko przywołując niezmieniony wyraz twarzy i resztki sił, wyrwał się z ciepłego uścisku chłopca.

- Przestań pieprzyć! - usiłował unieść miecz a całe jego ciało krzyczało z bólu, gdy nagle widok zasłonił mu błysk srebra i krew. Opadając ponownie na ziemię, dostrzegł atakującego i Ichigo. Nie zamknął oczu nawet gdy nie widział już nic poza czernią.

_Idioto. Dlaczego tak bardzo martwisz się o wroga..._

_...Dlaczego wygląda to tak, jakbyś również cierpiał?_

* * *

><p>(1) Desgarrón (ang. laceration; tear) - szarpać, rana; rozdzierać, rwać<p>

(2) Arrancar to Pusty z ,,dodatkiem" Shinigami!

(3) Reishi - cząsteczki duchowe

* Naprawdę nie widzę sensu w wymienianiu wszystkich imion po kolei... A w anime brzmi to wyjątkowo idiotycznie.


	26. Prawda

ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p><em>Nie.<em>

To było niemożliwe.

_Nie._

To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę.

_NIE!_

Ichigo patrzył z przerażeniem jak Grimmjow upadł na ziemię z szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Cyrankowowłosy Arrancar powoli wykrwawiał się na białym piasku.

_Niech cię szlag! Miałeś zginąć z MOJEJ ręki! _Coś, nie wiedział, co, nie pozwalało mu wydobyć z siebie głosu. _GRIMMJOW! Nie waż się przy mnie umierać! _Jego Pusty zachichotał znacząco, osobliwy śmiech brzmiał w uszach Shinigamiego jak obelga.

_**Zmartwiony, nieprawdaż? Cała ta troska wobec jednego z twoich największych wrogów. Ne, ciekawe, dlacze...**_

_Zamknij się. Po prostu się kurwa zamknij._

_**Eeeej, coś nie tak? Tak jest chyba nawet lepiej? Arrancarzy zabijają się nawzajem i jest mniej roboty dla ciebie... i mniejsze ryzyko dla twoich przyjaciół.**_

_ZAMILCZ!_

_**Przemyśl to, królu. **_Chwilę trwało, nim umilkło echo złośliwego śmiechu Pustego.

Myśli Ichigo kłębiły się niespokojnie. Jego Pusty miał rację, zdecydowanie upraszczało to sytuację. Mniej wrogów, mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo. Dlaczego więc miał z tym problem? Dlaczego wydawało mu się to niewłaściwe?

- Sorry, wsadziłem się nim go wykończyłeś - wyszczerzył się bardzo wysoki i chudy Arrancar, ciągnąc po piasku kosę o okrągłych ostrzach. - Ale też możesz zdechnąć.

- Coś ty za...

_Do jasnej cholery, co ty wyprawiasz? Jesteście po tej samej stronie! Nawet jeśli Grimmjow był osłabiony, nie powinien być w stanie tak łatwo go pokonać! Jest przecież Szóstym! _Odpowiedź nasunęła się sama.

- Espada?

Mężczyzna o długich, cienkich kończynach tylko spojrzał na niego z ukosa, zęby wyszczerzył w charakterystycznym, przywodzącym na myśl pianino uśmiechu; niemal stykały się z przepaską na oku.

- Pytam, kim jesteś! - warknął Ichigo. Arrancar nie odpowiedział. - GADAJ!

- Ugh...

_Co to miało być? _Shinigami z niedowierzaniem zwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegł dźwięk. Poczuł ulgę i, w pewnym sensie, radość. _Nie, po prostu chcę być tym, który go zabije. Nie powinni wykańczać się nawzajem._

- Nnoitra - Grimmjow spojrzał na swego oprawcę i zakaszlał. - Ty draniu.

Nnoitra obdarzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Szeroki uśmiech nagle zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony wykrzywieniem ust.

- Co ty... jeszcze dychasz? - Czarnowłosy mężczyzna niemal niesłyszalnie westchnął by zaraz zniknąć.

_Szlag!_ Uchwyciwszy jego ruchy, Ichigo natychmiast uniósł Zangetsu by powstrzymać kosę zmierzającą nieuchronnie ku Grimmjowowi.

- Eh? - Kurz opadł, odsłaniając niezadowolonego Nnoitrę. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Miałem zapytać o to samo - syknął Ichigo. - Po co atakować kogoś, kto nie ma siły by się ruszyć?

Na twarzy Nnoitry odmalowało się zaskoczenie, które szybko przerodziło się w rozbawienie. Zaśmiał się krótko i odskoczył do tyłu.

- Nie wierzę własnym oczom, Grimmjow! Przegrałeś, a teraz zasłaniasz się własnym wrogiem?

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział, całą swoją energię włożył w mordercze spojrzenie, które mogło wypalić Piątemu drugie oko.

- Jak się nazywasz, Shinigami?

Chłopiec niemal przewrócił oczami. _Co za farsa. Ja jakoś nie chodzę i nie wołam: ,,Ej, ty, Espada!"_

- Kurosaki Ichigo - spojrzał nań wyzywająco.

- Kurosaki, huh? - Nnoitra uśmiechnął się szeroko, gładząc ostrze swojego Zanpaktou. - Zapamiętam cię na te krótkie chwile, nim umrzesz!

Miecz o zaokrąglonych ostrzach opadł.

* * *

><p><em>Szlag by to.<em>

Grimmjow widział jak przez mgłę. Śmierć nadchodziła nieubłaganie, czuł jej obecność. Oddechy stawały się coraz krótsze i coraz trudniej było mu wdychać powietrze do przebitych płuc. Bolał go każdy centymetr ciała, ale wolał cierpieć, niż nie czuć kompletnie nic. Nie spodziewał się, że w obliczu śmierci będzie taki... spełniony.

Uśmiechnąłby się drwiąco, ale żaden mięsień twarzy nie reagował. _To nie jest tak, że chcę umrzeć. A już na pewno nie z ręki Nnoitry_, wściekał się na samą myśl o porażce. Na dodatek Ichigo osłonił go przed atakiem, jakby był damą w opałach. Jakby... drgnął lekko, reagując na pulsujący ból w szyi. _Kurwa. Miałem być cholernym królem tego całego bajzlu. _Miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy przypomniał sobie słowa Ichigo, ale z gardła nie wydobywało się nic prócz krwi.

_- Jeśli naprawdę tak cię denerwuję, to będę z tobą walczył tyle razy, ile tylko zechcesz! - Ichigo nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego zakrwawiona twarz jest teraz mozaiką poczucia winy, udręki i desperacji. - Możesz się uspokoić, chociaż na chwilę?_

Grimmjow przewróciłby oczami, gdyby nie opadnięte dawno powieki. _Głupek. Skończ z tym współczuciem dla wroga. Wszystkich nie ocalisz, więc przestań dawać innym fałszywą nadzieję... jak pedofil rozdający darmowe cukierki, _odkaszlnął i westchnął w duchu. _Ale kurde, chętnie przyjąłbym ofertę. Mógłbym zrobić jeszcze tyle rzeczy... ale pewnie nie chciałbym umrzeć dla innej osoby, mimo wszystko_, zachichotał, nie zwracając już uwagi na przejmujący ból i liczne rany. _Cholera, odbiera mi rozum._

Z wielkim wysiłkiem uchylił powieki. Zdołał dostrzec maleńkie postaci zielonowłosej kobiety i odzianego w czerń Shinigami, zmagających się z Nnoitrą. Wyszczerzył zęby, zazwyczaj sarkastyczny uśmieszek nabrał makabrycznego charakteru przez umazane krwią usta. _Rozwal go. Czekałaś na to dostatecznie długo, Nel_. Powieki stawały się coraz cięższe a nie miał już siły walczyć. Zamknął je z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach, spełniony i zadowolony.

_Nie umieraj._

* * *

><p>Najpierw poczuł ciepło. Jakby ktoś trzymał obok niego wielką świecę, na tyle blisko, by czuć bijący z niej żar i na tyle daleko, by nie kapał na niego wosk. Ciepło przemieszczało się w górę i dół jego torsu, czasem koncentrując się w jednym punkcie i za chwilę przechodząc do drugiego, wywołując lekkie mrowienie, trochę jakby naciągano mu skórę.<p>

Grimmjow powoli otworzył oczy, pośród piasków rozróżnił postać w bieli i czerni. Zamrugał, próbując zobaczyć wynik walki, ale widział tylko tę osobę, niebo i piasek. W mgnieniu oka, płynnym ruchem chwycił ją za gardło i ramię.

- Gdzie są wszyscy? - wpatrywał się w nią swymi błękitnymi oczami. Kobieta zachowała spokój, patrząc na niego z równą intensywnością.

- Walka nadal trwa ale pomoc już nadeszła, więc powinna niedługo się zakończyć. Przeniosłam cię w spokojniejsze miejsce, gdzie mogę cię wyleczyć i porozmawiać na osobności.

- Kim jesteś? - Kilka jego ran nadal krwawiło, ale był w o wiele lepszej kondycji. _Co... jak...? _ spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze. _Na pewno uzdrowicielka. Czarny mundur, biały płaszcz. Shinigami i na dodatek kapitan, sądząc po ubraniu._

- Unohana Retsu, kapitan czwartej dywizji Trzynastego Oddziału Obronnego. Zaznaczam, że nie jestem twoim wrogiem i nie mam zamiaru cię zabić, jeśli to właśnie sugerujesz.

- Nie ściemniaj - mocniej zacisnął dłoń i zmrużył oczy. Podejrzewał podstęp. - Jesteś kapitanem Shinigami, więc po co do cholery leczysz Szóstego Espadę? Seireitei nie uczy was, że nie należy się bratać z wrogiem?

Unohana przyjęła jego słowa ze spokojem i opanowaniem godnym królowej, a Grimmjow mimo wszystko nie planował zanurzyć pazurów w jej szyi, by wyrwać krtań. W duchu podziwiał jej odwagę i pewność siebie.

- Tak czynią, a ja mam świadomość, kto jest moim wrogiem, kto zaś sprzymierzeńcem - uśmiechnęła się do niego. Grimmjow przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad jej słowami, po czym uwolnił ją z uścisku.

- Kto ci powiedział? - Kobieta poprawiła swój długi warkocz. - I kto jeszcze wie?

- Tylko osoby, które wiedzieć powinny, czyli wszyscy kapitanowie Oddziału Obronnego. Zostaliśmy poinformowani i twoich czynach i będziemy cię wspierać w każdy możliwy sposób - zauważyła zmieszanie na jego twarzy. - Ci, którzy na własną rękę ,,najechali" na Hueco Mundo nadal są nieświadomi. Wyjaśnienia pozostawię tobie.

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

- A dlaczego_ ty _pomagasz _nam_? - Nie odpowiedział, więc kontynuowała. - Ponieważ my wszyscy chcemy tego samego: pokonać Aizena, nie wspominając już o tym, że teraz jesteś naszym przyjacielem.

Nie odpowiedział. Unohana wróciła do leczenia jego ran, zaczął się powoli relaksować. W końcu obrócił głowę w jej kierunku.

- Dzięki - wymamrotał. W jego ustach brzmiało to co najmniej niespodziewanie.

- Jeszcze nie masz za co dziękować - uśmiechnęła się, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Najpierw musimy bezpiecznie stąd uciec. - Kiedy spojrzała na niego, jej wzrok był poważny. - Niemniej jednak, wciąż potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Nadal jest jedna rzecz, którą musimy odzyskać.

* * *

><p>Dźwięk powolnych kroków rozlegał się w pustych korytarzach. Grimmjow przemknął do głównego holu, mając nadzieję, że nie było tam Aizena. Kapitan Unohana wyleczyła większość jego ran, ale w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu nie zdołał nabrać pełni sił. Większość drobnych ran ciętych nadal pokrywała jego ciało, ale nie były na tyle poważne, by Grimmjow nie mógł sobie z nimi poradzić.<p>

Ściągnął brwi. _Pieprzyć to. W innych okolicznościach miałbym duże szanse załatwić Nnoitrę_. Były Szósty zachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. _Tak długo czekałem na tę jedną, cholerną szansę a musiałem dostać misję. _Cyrankowowłosy mężczyzna był święcie przekonany, że jeśli istnieli jacyś prawdziwi bogowie, to z pewnością go nienawidzili.

Grimmjow podszedł do śnieżnobiałych drzwi i pchnął je delikatnie, chociaż najchętniej wypaliłby w nich dziurę swoim Cero. Pokój był pogrążony w ciemnościach ale zdołał rozróżnić jedyny przedmiot w pomieszczeniu. _Jest! _chciał podbiec, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że coś było nie w porządku. Powstrzymał się. _Dlaczego Aizen zostawiłby coś tak cennego bez żadnej ochrony?_

- Jesteś zdecydowanie bystrzejszy niż ci na to pozwoliłem, Grimmjow. - W pokoju rozległ się śmiech. Nagle pojawili się trzej kapitanowie i trójka najlepszych Espada, spoglądający na Grimmjowa ze szczytu schodów. Za nimi wyczuwał ludzką dziewczynę. _Ta... Cośtam-hime?_

- Tsk, czcze gadki - prychnął Grimmjow.

- Zatem Szósty zdecydował zdradzić swego pana i asystować Trzynastemu Oddziałowi Obronnemu w walce ze mną - zachichotał, patrząc na niego pobłażliwie i schodząc jednocześnie po wysokich schodach. Gdy zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, Aizen uśmiechnął się a jego zimne oczy przybrały niemal współczujący wyraz. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że się nie zorientuję?

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? - Wściekły Grimmjow obnażył swoje ostre zęby.

- Ach tak, udajesz głupiego. - Aizen stracił resztki humoru. - Musisz jeszcze udawać?

Nagły wzrost energii duchowej dał Szóstemu pojęcie, co zaraz miało się wydarzyć. Sekundę później został wyrzucony przez zniszczony dach. Odkaszlnął i wypluł nagromadzoną w ustach krew, by chwilę później zawisnąć w uścisku Tousena i otrzymać kilka ciosów w klatkę piersiową. Przyglądał się stojącemu za ślepcem Aizenowi, w szczególności jego bezlitosnym oczom. Zauważył, że bardzo różniły się od oczu Ichigo.

- Kaname - zwrócił się Aizen do Tousena z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. - Tenteikuura. (1)

- Tak. - Czarnoskóry mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach dwa świecące amulety a palcem przejechał po wzorze na ramieniu. Pojawiły się dwa kwadraty. - Bakudou #77: Tenteikuura.

Shinigami znajdujący się w Las Noches podskoczyli, zaskoczeni głosem w ich umysłach.

- Słyszycie mnie, drodzy najeźdźcy?

- Ten głos - sapnęła Rukia.

- Aizen! - krzyknął Ichigo.

- To Tenteikuura! - Isane spojrzał na Unohanę. Mayuri mamrotał pod nosem, niezainteresowany.

- Za wasze sukcesy w pojedynkach z Espadą - zachichotał Aizen - składam wam moje najszczersze gratulację.

- Draniu! Co planujesz?

_Grimmjow! _Ichigo odetchnął z ulgą, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. _On żyje... on wciąż żyje_.

- Hm, ach tak. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques - ogłosił - Szósty Espado. Niniejszym ogłaszam cię zdrajcą Hueco Mundo, pod zarzutem szpiegostwa i sympatyzowania z wrogiem, jak również pomocy Trzynastemu Oddziałowi Obronnemu Seireitei. Karą za twoje przewinienia...

Szafirowe oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy poczuł coś ostrego wbijającego mu się w serce. Sapnąwszy, Grimmjow zasłonił ranę podczas gdy Aizen kilkukrotnie przebijał go swoim Zanpaktou.

- ... jest śmierć.

Wszyscy przyglądali się temu w głębokim szoku.

- Jeagerjacques-san! - jęknęła Orihime. Nie wiedziała, co powinna robić. Komu mogła zaufać? Karakura miała zostać zniszczona, okazało się, że nie była więźniem, lecz przynętą, kapitanów i Kurosakiego zatrzymano w Hueco Mundo, a teraz Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Szósty Espada, okazał się sprzymierzeńcem. Do jej dużych oczu zaczęły napływać łzy, odwróciła wzrok_. Kurosaki-kun! Co mam teraz robić?_

_On... on był szpiegiem? Potrafił sprzeciwić się Aizenowi!_ Harribel nie mogła uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę.

_Zatem możemy walczyć przeciw Aizenowi? _Oczy Starrka, zazwyczaj przymknięte, rozwarły się teraz ze zdziwienia.

_Kto by pomyślał_, zaśmiał się posępnie Barragan. _Ten niebieskowłosy idiota miał większe jaja niż wszyscy Espada razem wzięci._

_Więc przez cały ten czas... był po naszej stronie?_ Ichigo upadł na kolana. _O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?_

* * *

><p>(1) Odesłanie do rodziału 314 mangi.<p>

23:37, zdążyłam!


	27. Przygotowania

**ENG**: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.  
><strong>PL<strong>: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

Heidi, ponieważ nie masz konta na ff, odpowiadam tutaj. Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się moja praca. Jeśli znajdziesz jakiekolwiek błędy, jak duże by one nie były, bardzo proszę, wskaż mi je. O to samo proszę pozostałych czytelników, zależy mi na tym, aby opowiadanie przetłumaczyć jak najlepiej.

Według wskazań ff, w sierpniu RAoK miał 818 wyświetleń i 185 odwiedzających. Astronomiczna liczba, nie spodziewałam się takiego ruchu na stronie! Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym.

Jednocześnie przepraszam za długi brak aktualizacji (znowu). Niektórzy niestety nie mają wakacji.

* * *

><p><em>O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?<em>

Oszołomiony Ichigo był nieobecny duchem. W jego głowie rozbrzmiewał głos Aizena, który wyjaśniał swój plan, ale nie słyszał go._ O boże. Grimmjow był po naszej stronie, a niemal go zabiłem! Jak? Kiedy się do nas przyłączył? Dlaczego? Przecież to nie ma sensu! _Chłopiec chwycił kurczowo pęki swoich włosów i zamknął oczy. _Co ja narobiłem..._

- Na chwilę obecną, wypowiadam wojnę ludzkiemu wymiarowi.

- Że co? - Ichigo gwałtownie uniósł głowę.

- To niedorzeczne! - spanikował Ishida. - Czy nie miał najpierw wykorzystać zdolności Inoue-san by przebudzić Hougyouku?

- Gdzie jest Inoue? - krzyknęła Rukia.

- Inoue Orihime - odpowiedział Aizen, myśląc, jak prości i naiwni okazali się oszalali teraz z niepokoju Shinigami - znajduje się w piątej wieży. Jeśli chcecie ją uwolnić, spróbujcie - zerknął w stronę dziewczyny łkającej nad zakrwawionym ciałem byłego Szóstego Espady. - Już nie będę miał z niej pożytku.

Ichigo targały sprzeczne emocje. _Wszystko, co do tej pory zrobiłem... wpadłem w pułapkę, przedarłem się do Hueco Mundo przez co poszli za nami kapitanowie... dokładnie tego oczekiwał! Jak mogłem być tak głupi!_

Niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny dźwięk przypominający rozsuwanie zamka błyskawicznego. Ichigo spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć zamykające się Garganty, przez które wcześniej przedostali się Shinigami. Utknęli. Byli uwięzieni w krainie Pustych bez możliwości powrotu, podczas gdy ich przyjaciele mieli zmierzyć się z przeważającymi siłami wroga.

- Teraz przystąpię do zniszczenia Karakury, utworzę Ouken i wreszcie zniszczę Seireitei. - Na twarzy Aizena widać było pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek - podstępem zredukował liczbę przeciwników o połowę.

- Wracając do ciebie... - zwrócił się do pomarańczowowłosego Shinigami. - Gdy skończę, rozprawię się z tobą z czystą przyjemnością - wkroczył w Gargantę, zaraz za nim przeszli Gin, Tousen, trzej najwyżsi Espada i ich Fracción.

* * *

><p>- Karakura zniszczona... - Myśli Ichigo opanowała jedna myśl: biec, gdziekolwiek, jak najszybciej, by tylko dotrzeć na czas do rodzinnego miasta.<p>

- Ichigo, czekaj! - dźwięk grubego, ponurego głosu kapitana jedenastego oddziału sprawił, że chłopiec zatrzymał się. - Dokąd leziesz? Myślisz, że możesz coś zrobić w tej sytuacji?

- Cholera, a co mam robić! - obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. - Karakura jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie! Mam tu stać i po prostu CZEKAĆ? - Nienawidził bezsilności.

- Myślałem, że ci mówiłem. Gdy tylko zdecydował, że bitwa ma się rozegrać tej zimy, staruszek zlecił kilka zadań Uraharze Kisuke.

_Urahara-san? Od niego zależy bezpieczeństwo mojej rodziny i przyjaciół? _Ichigo ściągnął brwi, niemal słyszał śmiech mężczyzny skrywającego twarz za głupim wachlarzem. Jeśli Kenpachi próbował go pocieszyć, to ktoś powinien mu powiedzieć, żeby nigdy więcej tego nie robił.

- Pierwszą rzeczą było utworzenie ścieżki do Hueco Mundo dla kapitanów. Drugą, upewnienie się, że każdy kapitan będzie gotowy do walki w Karakurze.

_Wszyscy kapitanowie w Karakurze? Dobra, okej, potrafią ochronić każdego. Świetnie._

Raz jeszcze zanalizował słowa Kenpachiego. Zamrugał.

_WSZYSCY kapitanowie... walczący... w Karakurze..._ wyobraził sobie zniszczenia spowodowane walką. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że pojedynki, nawet małe i nieszkodliwe, potrafiły być niesamowicie destrukcyjne, a biorąc pod uwagę mnogość Shinigamich z kapitańskim poziomem energii duchowej i Espada... Strach ścisnął go za gardło, obracając w pył resztki nadziei. Jeśli udałoby mu się uciec, prawdopodobnie nie miałby do czego wracać.

- Czy ktoś wspomniał ci kiedyś, że pocieszanie nie jest twoją mocną stroną?

* * *

><p>- Nemu, rozpocznij przygotowania! - Niebieskowłosy naukowiec gestykulował zamaszyście bladą dłonią z jednym wydłużonym paznokciem. - Musimy wysłać zastępczego Shinigami do ludzkiego wymiaru!<p>

- Tak, Mayuri-sama - Nemu kiwnęła głową.

Jak Mayuri zdołał rozpracować budowę Garganty, stanowiło dla Ichigo tajemnicę. Wiedział, że szalony naukowiec w ferworze walki odnalazł wskazówki które pomogły mu zanalizować przejście między wymiarami, ale miał wątpliwości, czy uda mu się je otworzyć. Pamiętał też, co Uryuu powiedział mu na temat badacza.

- Czekaj, ja nie...

- Oh, zamknij się - zażądał naukowiec. - Nie mam czasu na rozmowę z obiektem doświadczalnym - mówiąc to, skupił na chłopcu spojrzenie jasnożółtych oczu. - Przeprowadzam teraz eksperyment, jesteś obiektem numer jeden. Nie masz nic do gadania!

- Doświadc... - Ichigo zakrztusił się powietrzem.

- Nie ma powodu do niepokoju. - Zza jego pleców rozległ się spokojny głos. Chłopiec obrócił się, by rozpoznać zbliżającą się ku niemu znajomą postać. - Będę ci towarzyszyć.

- Unohana-san!

Uśmiechnęła się do Ichigo by za chwilę poświęcić swą uwagę znajomemu kapitanowi.

- Dobrowolny obiekt? Jesteś nierozważna, kapitanie. - Na przekór swoim słowom nie miał powodów do narzekania. Rzadko zdarzało się, by ktoś z własnej woli brał udział w eksperymentach. Właściwie nigdy.

- Oh? - Unohana tylko uśmiechała się serdecznie na widok jego prób zamaskowania chorej ekscytacji. - Po prostu jestem pewna twoich zdolności, kapitanie Kurotsuchi. Nie mam wątpliwości, że eksperyment się powiedzie.

Młody Shinigami pokręcił głową. _Jak może być tak pewna swego? Kurde, dlaczego w ogóle się zgodziła? To samobójstwo! To może nie zadziałać! Ale, tak w zasadzie... czy można popełnić samobójstwo, będąc martwym? _Zwyczajowo ściągnął brwi.

- Miej jedynie na uwadze - Unohana kontynuowała uprzejmym tonem, - że jeśli przebyłbyś tak długą drogę do Hueco Mundo, przeanalizował materiały pozostawione przez Arrancarzego naukowca a w rezultacie ustanowienie Garganty i tak okazało się porażką - zerknęła na niego wyzywająco - na pewno wzbudziłoby to wesołość Urahary Kisuke.

W środku Ichigo zanosił się śmiechem. Kto by pomyślał, że ekscentrycznego, budzącego strach naukowca, wyprowadzą z równowagi wypowiedziane ze stoickim spokojem słowa kapitan Czwartej Dywizji i samo wspomnienie wielbiciela kapeluszy.

- Sugerowałbym, byś dwa razy zastanowiła się, zanim coś powiesz - zazgrzytał zębami Mayuri. Miała rację. Nikt nigdy nie godził się na rolę królika doświadczalnego. Pomyśleć, że ośmieliła się jeszcze wspomnieć o blondwłosym bufonie! - Kiedy mówię, że przestudiowałem Gargantę, oznacza to, że jestem w stanie nią manipulować!

- Tego właśnie oczekiwałam - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie przykładając uwagi do jego groźby. Spojrzała na swoją porucznik. - Isane.

- Hai! - Wysoka kobieta natychmiast się wyprostowała.

- Zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz asystować kapitanowi Kuchiki oraz _pozostałym_ - położyła nacisk na ostatnie słowo, Isane kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia. Zadowolona kapitan zwróciła się ku chłopcu. - Ruszajmy, Kurosaki-san.

- Unohana-san, poczekaj chwilę! - ogarnęła go panika._ Jeszcze nie możemy wyruszyć, _pomyślał, przypomniawszy sobie osobę, o którą martwił się przez ostatnie godziny. _Nie możemy wyruszyć, nim... nim nie upewnimy się, że wszystko z nim w porządku..._

Patrzyła na niego pytająco, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Zauważyła, że zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści swojego miecza i wyglądał na strapionego. Mimo ściągniętych brwi i ściśniętych ust, subtelne różnice pozwalały rozpoznać rozbieżność między jego normalnym, a przepełnionym winą wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się. Czytała z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

- Mam na myśli, że... - podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że kapitan nadal czekała na odpowiedź. - Ten Yammy jest naprawdę silny! Wiem, że Byakuya i Kenpachi też są niesamowici, ale mimo to powinienem pozostać przy nich.

- Nie przeceniaj się, Kurosaki Ichigo - zaszydził ktoś z tyłu. - Żaden z kapitanów Gotei 13 nie wymaga wsparcia osoby takiej, jak ty.

- Byakuya... - Ichigo zachmurzył się. Co powinien zrobić, aby tu pozostać?

- Jaki jest twój obowiązek?

Ichigo opuścił głowę kiedy osaczyło go dwoje kapitanów. Będąc w ich pobliżu, zawsze uświadamiał sobie, jak młody i głupi był w porównaniu z nimi.

- Twoją powinnością jest ochrona tego miasta - skarcił go Byakuya. Kapitan Szóstej Dywizji przypatrywał mu się nieprzyjemnym, krytycznym wzrokiem. - Idź. O ile się nie mylę, jesteś zastępczym Shinigami miasta Karakury.

Chłopiec zacisnął pięści.

- Tak, racja. - Z ciężkim sercem odszedł na bok. - Zatem idę.

* * *

><p>Biegli razem przez portal po utworzonej z kruchych, delikatnie pulsujących cząsteczek duchowych ścieżce. Kiedy Unohana skończyła wyjaśniać taktykę, którą należało zastosować przeciw Aizenowi, martwą ciszę zakłócał jedynie odgłos regularnych kroków.<p>

_Kurosaki-san, powinieneś to wiedzieć... na całym świecie, włączając w to Społeczność Dusz i Hueco Mundo, jesteś jedyną osobą, która może stanąć przed Aizenem Sousuke._

Ichigo trzymał się swego zanpaktou jak własnego życia, próbując uciszyć wirujące, rozsadzające jego umysł myśli.

_Wszyscy na Ziemi, którzy potencjalnie mogliby walczyć, widzieli jego shikai. Wszyscy oprócz ciebie, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Mimo hardo uniesionej głowy, jego oczy były przygaszone.

_Jeśli schwyta cię w swoją iluzję, zginiemy._

Biegnąc przez stworzoną przez siebie ścieżkę, Ichigo nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia winy, które ciążyło mu na sumieniu. Usiłował skupić się na głosie Unohany i czekającym na niego zadaniu.

- Kurosaki-san. - Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia. Obrócił się, by spojrzeć prosto w pełne skruchy oczy. Ostatnia bitwa miała zaważyć na losach wojny. Nie potrzebował współczucia, lecz prawdy.

- Unohana-san, czy to prawda? Grimmjow naprawdę był po naszej stronie?

- Tak, to prawda - kiwnęła głową z westchnieniem. Nie miała zamiaru go okłamywać. Jasne było, że nie zaakceptowałby fałszywej odpowiedzi, nie zasługiwał też dłużej na takie traktowanie.

- Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział! - warknął Ichigo. - Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, nie próbowalibyśmy go zabić przez cały ten czas!

Unohana wytrzymała spojrzenie chłopca, nieporuszona pokazem jego gniewu. Chwilę później zawstydził się swym niedojrzałym wybuchem. Spuścił wzrok i obrócił się, skupiając uwagę na ścieżce.

- Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym niedawno. Nie mieliśmy czasu, by przekazać wam wiadomość. Nawet gdybyśmy mogli, nie powiedzielibyśmy. Naraziłoby to misję na ryzyko niepowodzenia, nie mówiąc już o szkodzie dla planu i bezpieczeństwa Grimmjow-sana.

Ichigo miał wrażenie, że ktoś wymierzył mu wyjątkowo silny cios w brzuch. Wiedział, że nie oszukiwała go, ale nienawidził uczucia bezradności.

- J-ja... Przepraszam. Zagalopowałem się.

- Nic się nie stało - uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale. - Prawda często rani.

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Czuł na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności. Nie robił tego dla siebie, lecz dla tych, którzy zginęli, którzy poświęcili się dla dobra sprawy. Przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz Szóstego Espady, leżącego bez świadomości na piasku, w kałuży krwi.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Szósty Espado. Niniejszym ogłaszam cię zdrajcą Hueco Mundo, pod zarzutem szpiegostwa i sympatyzowania z wrogiem, jak również pomocy Trzynastemu Oddziałowi Obronnemu Seireitei. Karą za twoje przewinienia... jest śmierć._

Zdeterminowany, biegł, ku uldze Unohany, z blaskiem w oczach. Odnalazłszy swoją motywację, był przygotowany na spotkanie z wrogiem.

- Pokonam Aizena.

* * *

><p>Isane poruszyła się nerwowo. Używała swojej energii duchowej by pomóc powrócić do zdrowia wyraźnie zirytowanemu mężczyźnie. Wiedziała, że nie miała powodów do obaw i kapitan Unohana nie wydała jej bezpośredniego rozkazu, ale...<p>

- HEJ! Skończysz to wreszcie, czy nie!

- P-prawie - drgnęła kobieta.

_Sprawia wrażenie, jakby chciał mnie zabić! _Biedna porucznik łkała w duchu i trzęsła się ze strachu, czując fale gniewu emanujące ze zirytowanego pacjenta. Leczenie było długim i skomplikowanym procesem, wymagającym odpowiedniej koncentracji, więc straszenie jej wcale nie pomagało. Mogła liczyć tylko na to, że wysłanie większej ilości energii przyspieszy proces. Nie obawiała się o jego życie, raczej o własne. Chciała jedynie całkowicie go uleczyć, by wreszcie odszedł i przestał się z niej naigrywać.

- Tch. - Niecierpliwie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. To był jeden z najgorszych dni w całym jego pieprzonym życiu. Nie dość, że niemal zginął dwa razy, to za każdym razem ratowali go jego wrogowie. I czy każdy proces leczenia trwał tak długo? Miał mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia, miejsc, w które musiał się udać i tylu ludzi do nękania! Wydawało mu się, że cały dzień składał się z dwóch rzeczy: umierania a potem powoooolnego ratowania jego skóry przez kobiety.

_Oh, zaraz!_ pomyślał gniewnie. KURWA, PRZECIEŻ TAK WŁAŚNIE JEST!

Gniewnie przyglądał się przerażonej kobiecie, która się nim zajmowała. Przewrócił oczami, spostrzegłszy odznakę porucznika. _Co za beznadziejny porucznik. Trzęsie się jak osika i tak powoli leczy. Cholera, czego ona się tak boi? Przecież, jak dotąd, nic jej nie zrobiłem!_

- H-hej.

Cyrankowowłosy Arrancar spojrzał na dwóch przybyszy i rozpoznał jednego, którego niemal potraktował Cero. _Zaraz... jak miała na imię? ,,Ru" cośtam... Ruki-ruki? Nie, moment. Rukia! Tak, racja. _Z uwagą przyjrzał się drugiemu, o czerwonych włosach i ciemnych tatuażach. _Ach tak, ten jeden był z Hime w mieszkaniu, do którego zaniósł mnie Ichigo, żeby mnie wyleczyć._

Warknął pod nosem. _Ja pierdolę. Czy wyglądam tak, jakbym chciał teraz rozmawiać? Idioci._

- Czego chcecie?

Dwójka Shinigamich wymieniła nerwowe spojrzenia i poruszyła się nieznacznie pod badawczym spojrzeniem Grimmjowa. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, od czego zacząć i czy w ogóle powinni rozmawiać z Espadą właśnie w tym momencie, gdy widać było jak na dłoni, że ma ochotę rzucić się na kogoś. Wiedząc, że milczenie donikąd ich nie zaprowadzi, Rukia zrobiła krok do przodu. Odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się, nim spojrzała Arrancarowi prosto w oczy.

- Przyszliśmy, bo chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć... czy Aizen mówił prawdę?

- Nie wiem. - Grimmjow uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Aizen opowiada wiele różnych rzeczy. Kto wie, to jest kompletną bzdurą co prawdą?

Rukia drgnęła, zaskoczona, jednak natychmiast się opamiętała, wcale nie rozbawiona.

- Czy prawdą jest, że jesteś po naszej stronie?

- Pomyślmy. - Czując, jak ból w ramieniu zmniejsza się, Espada z powrotem nałożył białą bluzę. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że jeden z waszych Shinigami ratuje mi życie, to może być prawda - powiedział głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

Rukia dostrzegła szeroką, szarpaną bliznę na klatce piersiowej Grimmjowa, dobrze ukrywając, jaki szok u niej wywołała. Widziała ją wcześniej. Jej wzrok powędrował do niebieskich oczu, które teraz wydawały się nawet zbyt znajome. Pamiętała, że kiedy ostatni raz widziała Szóstego... nie miał ramienia.

_Bez ramienia...?_ ściągnęła brwi.

- Czemu nam pomagasz? - Renji podejrzliwie lustrował wciąż leczonego Espadę.

- Bo mi się chce - odpowiedział prosto. Zdenerwowany czerwonowłosy zacisnął szczękę.

- A dlaczego chcesz nam pomóc?

- Bo tak. - Grimmjow wzruszył ramionami.

- Ty draniu! - warknął Renji. - Nie o taką odpo...

- Skończyłam! - krzyknęła z ulgą Ise, gdy ostatnia rana zamknęła się a siniaki zniknęły.

- NARESZCIE! W samą porę! - Błękitnowłosy wyskoczył z pozycji siedzącej, strasząc tym wszystkich wkoło. Miał nadzieję, że nie przybędzie za późno. Nie marnując ani chwili, otworzył Gargantę i wskoczył do środka. Obrócił się i uśmiechnął lekceważąco do wpatrujących się w niego Shinigamich. - Dzięki za rozrywkę, ale mam lepsze rzeczy na głowie. Nara!

Puścił oczko i zasalutował dwoma palcami a portal zamknął się, zasłaniając mu widok na twarz wściekłego Renjego, zagubionej Rukii i niesamowicie szczęśliwej Isane.

* * *

><p>Upload: Autorka zakończyła opowiadanie, do przetłumaczenia zostały 3 rozdziały.<p> 


	28. Ostateczna bitwa

Wielki powrót po awarii dysku twardego. A jak już zabrałam się za tłumaczenie, to wcięło mi połowę tekstu. Bijcie, klnijcie, wiem, długo to trwało, ZA DŁUGO. Za kolejne dwa rozdziały zabieram się jeszcze dziś lub jutro rano.

* * *

><p>ENG: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. IT'S ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ AN ORIGINAL VERSION, PLEASE VISIT JoanIncarnate PROFILE.<p>

PL: Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania, tylko je tłumaczę. Jeśli chcesz przeczytać tekst w oryginale, odwiedź profil JoanIncarnate

* * *

><p>Dotarłszy do wyjścia z Garganty, Grimmjow uśmiechnął się na myśl o rychłym spotkaniu z ulubionym Shinigami.<p>

Zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć i jak Ichigo zareaguje na jego powrót. Ucieszy się, czy też nadal będzie traktować go jak wroga? Grimmjow nie miał okazji wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego został szpiegiem, a wątpił, że Urahara go w tym wyręczył. Ichigo najprawdopodobniej nadal nie wierzył, że im pomagał.

Gdy Garganta otworzyła się, Grimmjow zacisnął pięści. Zbyt wiele pytań i wątpliwości zaprzątało jego umysł.

_Chrzanić to. _Nie wahając się dłużej, wyskoczył.

* * *

><p>- Słyszysz mnie? Powiedziałem, że musimy ochronić Karakurę!<p>

Ichigo spuścił wzrok. Obraz zniszczeń, jakich dokonał Aizen, rozciągał się aż po horyzont. Nie była to prawdziwa Karakura, ale widok zdewastowanej repliki jego rodzinnego miasta wystarczył, by wprawić go w przerażenie. Po chwili zerknął na pełne optymizmu oblicze ojca. _Dlaczego staruszek tego nie rozumie? Dlaczego zmuszał go, by przyznał to na głos? _Nie chciał pozbawiać ojca złudzeń.

- To bez sensu - powiedział. - Nie mamy najmniejszych szans...

Isshin ściągnął brwi, słysząc brak entuzjazmu. Stojący przed nim chłopiec, który poddał się bez walki, w niczym nie przypominał jego syna. Widział go w takim stanie jeden jedyny raz, po śmierci Masaki. - Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, dopóki nie spróbujesz!

- A jednak! - Dlaczego ojciec nie mógł pogodzić się z faktami? Czasami zachowywał się jak ostatni głupiec, ale na pewno rozumiał, z jaką potęgą mieli do czynienia. - Nie rozumiesz tego? Nie wygramy z potworem o takim reiatsu!

Isshin już miał odpowiedzieć, ale uderzyło go znaczenie słów chłopca. Otworzył szeroko oczy.

- A więc to tak... Wyczuwasz jego reiatsu.

- Huh? - odparł zaskoczony Ichigo. Oczywiście, że wyczuwał energię Aizena, miał wrażenie, że niebo zwaliło się na jego barki i wciska go w jądro planety. Nawet jeśli Aizen był wcieleniem zła, jego potęga i tak wydawała się nienaturalna.

Dźwięk sandałów szurających o ziemię wyrwał chłopca z zamyślenia. Uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć oddalającą się sylwetkę ojca.

- Idziemy. - Nadal szedł, pomimo że Ichigo sterczał w miejscu. - Nie idziesz? - zmarszczył brwi, nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi. - Jeśli nie, to co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Rozbeczysz się? - Isshin obrócił się z gniewem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Będziesz siedział i rozpaczał, że nie jesteś w stanie ochronić najbliższych?

Zaskoczony Ichigo spojrzał ojcu w oczy. Uderzyły go nie tylko słowa, ale też coś, czego nigdy u niego nie dostrzegł - rozczarowanie.

- Pomyśl, co oznacza wyprawa Aizena do sztucznej Karakury - powiedział Isshin. - Wszyscy ludzie w Karakurze, nie tylko ci, których pragniesz chronić, będą zdani na łaskę Aizena. _Wszyscy zginą._

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, westchnął. Ichigo zorientował się, że Isshin odszedł, słysząc szelest jego kimona.

Ichigo usiadł na jednym z betonowych bloków i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Słowa ojca zabolały go. Nie mógł znieść świadomości, że zawiódł swego ojca, przyjaciół i całą Karakurę. Co mógł zrobić? W starciu z Aizenem nie mieli najmniejszych szans. Byli na przegranej pozycji.

Cichy gwizd wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Grimmjow zmierzał ku niemu w pełni chwały. Młody Shinigami zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Espada nie był nieśmiertelny - w ciągu jednego dnia umarł dwa razy a nadal żył. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

- Sami narobiliście takiego bajzlu? - Promienie słońca odbiły się od obnażonych kłów Grimmjowa, gdy ten podziwiał ogrom zniszczeń. - Nie wiedziałem, że cię na to stać, Kurosaki.

- Grimmjow, ty- co ty tu robisz?

- Miałem nadzieję - Szósty wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, widząc konsternację wymalowaną na twarzy chłopca, - że skopię jeszcze zwłoki Aizena, zanim Shinigami się do niego dobiorą.

Ichigo ściągnął brwi gdy Grimmjow usiadł tuż obok niego, zakładając nogę na nogę i przekładając dłonie pod głową w sposób tak arogancki, jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca.

- Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. Odszedł. Zmierza do prawdziwej Karakury.

- Więc na co jeszcze czekasz? - Grimmjow lekko przechylił głowę w stronę Ichigo, unosząc jedną brew.

- Huh?

Grimmjow przewrócił oczami.

- Co tu jeszcze robisz, skoro Aizen jest w innej Karakurze? Nie masz uratować jakichś ludzi, świata czy to tam robią bohaterowie?

- Nie - westchnął Shinigami, opierając łokcie o kolana i popierając głowę dłońmi, - jest już na późno.

- Na co?

- Żeby uratować wszystkich, ocalić świat. Sam nie wiem - skupił wzrok na zrujnowanej ścianie, która należała do sklepu znajdującego się nieopodal jego szkoły. - I nie jestem żadnym bohaterem.

- Tch. Więc?

_Cholera, co on ma na myśli, mówiąc: ,,Więc?"_ Ichigo obrócił się ku Szóstemu ze złością. - Więc nie pokonam Aizena!

- A próbowałeś? - Grimmjow spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

- Wszyscy próbowali! I wszyscy zawiedli! - odparł, zdenerwowany wyniosłym tonem Grimmjowa.

- To próbuj kolejny raz - powiedział.

- Próbowaliśmy, nic to nie dało! - Kapitanowie, Urahara, Yoruichi, Vizardzi... Moc każdego z nich była poza jego zasięgiem. Najsilniejsi ludzie jakich znał nie podołali, jakie miał zatem szanse, skoro to oni nauczyli go wszystkiego, co umiał? Ichigo skrzyżował ramiona na piesi, jeszcze bardziej ściągając brwi i próbując powściągnąć gniew. Właściwie dlaczego wciąż tu siedział, rozmawiając z tym szaleńcem, Espadą? I za kogo on się uważał, by go pouczać?

- Spróbuj czegoś nowego. - Błękitnowłosy leżał teraz z twarzą zwróconą ku słońcu.

- Niby czego? - Ichigo prawie krzyknął, sfrustrowany. W ustach Grimmjowa wszystko wydawało się takie proste. - Próbowaliśmy WSZYSTKIEGO! Nie widziałeś tego, ale nie mogliśmy go powstrzymać!

- Teraz zaczynasz pieprzysz - żachnął się Grimmjow. - Nikt nie jest niezwyciężony. Aizen może mówić co chce, ale nie jest nietykalny.

- Gdybyś czuł jego reiatsu, przyznałbyś mi rację. - Chłopiec potrząsnął głową. - Skończ z tą optymistyczną gadką. Koszmar, brzmisz jak mój ojciec.

Shinigami nie zorientował się, że czyjaś dłoń pędzi na spotkanie z tyłem jego głowy.

- Ow! - spróbował rozmasować obolałe miejsce i spojrzał wściekle na Espadę. - Ty draniu, za co?

- Po pierwsze: nie myl mnie ze swoim ojcem, to odrażające. Po drugie: przestań zachowywać się jak emo, to działka Ulquiorry - powiedział, a Ichigo przewrócił oczami. - W każdym razie była. A po trzecie: jeśli czujesz jego reiatsu, to po jaką cholerę ciągle jęczysz o przegranej?

- Co masz na myśli?

- To znaczy, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone, no nie? Nie czułbyś jego energii, gdyby twoja moc nie była na podobnym poziomie - powiedział Grimmjow niecierpliwym tonem. Tłumaczył coś tak prostego i oczywistego, co nie powinno wymagać żadnych wyjaśnień.

- ... serio?

_Co do..._ Grimmjow obrócił się ku pomarańczowowłosemu, oniemiały. - Pogrywasz sobie ze mną? Nie wiedziałeś o tym? - domagał się wyjaśnień.

- Ej! - Shinigami próbował ukryć zaczerwienione ze wstydu policzki. - Skąd niby miałem to wiedzieć? Nikt mi o tym nie mówił!

- Nikt nie musiał! To jest tak oczywiste, jak brzydota Yammy'ego! - Grimmjow nagle uderzył się w czoło. - Zapomniałem. Gdy chodzi o reiatsu, jesteś totalnym imbecylem.

- OI! Odezwał się ten, któremu skopałem tyłek do nieprzytomności!

- I dlatego myślałem, że jesteś ponad to! - ryknął Grimmjow, krzyżując ramiona. - Kto by pomyślał, że taki dupek mnie załatwił - wymamrotał.

- Och, tak, już cię przepraszam - odparł Ichigo. - Gdybyś zwyczajnie mi powiedział, że walczymy po tej samej stronie, nigdy by do tego nie doszło!

- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Miałem podejść i powiedzieć: ,,A tak w ogóle, to jestem dobry, wiesz? Hej, możesz mi zaufać! Pokój na wieki! Ups, jak to, Aizen się dowiedział?" - powiedział niebieskowłosy głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. - No nieee, dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłem?

Ichigo sapnął z rozdrażnienia, nie mając na to odpowiedzi. Prawda, Grimmjow miał dobry powód by ukryć swój sekret, ale! Źle się czuł ze świadomością, że niemal zabił Espadę. Zaoszczędziłby sobie wielu zmartwień.

_Stop, wróć, nie martwiłem się o tego dupka._

_**Tch. Banialuki, królu.**_

_Stul pysk! Mam już wystarczająco dużo zmartwień, nie wtrącaj swoich dwóch groszy._

_**Dobra,**_ odparł Pusty, lekko obrażony. _**Idę męczyć Zangetsu, padalcu.**_

- To co, ratujesz świat czy nie?

Ichigo zmierzył go gniewnym spojrzeniem, uświadamiając sobie, że oprócz wymachiwania mieczami właściwie tylko to robili w swoim towarzystwie.

- Nie poganiaj mnie, głupolu. Myślę.

- Ty sukinsynu - warknął Grimmjow, - niby kogo uratujesz, siedząc tutaj i strojąc fochy jak jakaś primadonna?

Ichigo nie odpowiedział, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Espadę.

- Dokładnie, nikogo - skupił na nim swoje rozognione, poważne spojrzenie. - Masz szansę by ocalić wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i nie skorzystasz z niej? Co z ciebie za ,,strażnik", Ichigo? Nie wiem jak ty, ale jestem przekonany, że każdy wolałby walczyć i ponieść klęskę, niż zwyczajnie się poddać. - Z wahaniem położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

- Boisz się, to- - odchrząknął i spojrzał w bok. - Nie ma w tym nic złego - wymamrotał i odchrząknął raz jeszcze, spoglądając w oczy Ichigo.

Obaj dostrzegali niesamowicie szeroki wachlarz barw w oczach drugiej osoby.

- Masz dużo na głowie i wywierają na tobie presję ale wiesz, nie masz nic do stracenia, nie? Wygrasz - będziesz bohaterem. Przegrasz - i tak wszyscy zginiemy, więc nikt nie będzie cię obwiniać.

Chłopiec nie wiedział, co zaskoczyło go bardziej: fakt, że Grimmjow odezwał się do niego po imieniu czy to, że stuknięty Espada próbował go wesprzeć i skłonić do podjęcia właściwej decyzji. Espada wygiął usta w aroganckim uśmiechu, który coraz mniej irytował Ichigo.

- W każdym razie, możesz umrzeć wiedząc, że zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy i nie uciekłeś z podwiniętym ogonem.

Słowa Grimmjowa rozbrzmiewały w głowie Ichigo, który wciąż wpatrywał się w Espadę. Był irytujący i prostacki, ale miał rację i chłopiec wiedział to od samego początku. Po prostu nie chciał mu przyznać racji.

Ichigo przykrył dłoń Grimmjowa własną i uśmiechnął się. Nie był to uśmiech od ucha do ucha, ale zawsze.

- Dzięki, dupku.

- Do usług, sukinsynie.

Ichigo wstał i podszedł do swojego ojca.

- Tato! - Isshin obrócił się w jego stronę.

- Otwórz Senkaimon.

Isshin nie mógł dostrzec niepewności na twarzy syna. Zastąpiła ją tak dobrze mu znana determinacja.

- Już się robi.

* * *

><p>Drzwi pojawiły się w powietrzu i rozsunęły. Zza papierowych ścian wyzierała ciemność. Isshin miał wkroczyć w portal, ale przypomniał sobie o czymś. Podszedł do Grimmjowa i uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie.<p>

- Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś mojemu synowi i co mu powiedziałeś, ale dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Starszy Shinigami zniknął w portalu, jednak jego ulubieniec nadal stał z boku. Grimmjow uniósł lekko brwi.

- Nie miałeś przypadkiem iść?

- To nie idziesz z nami? - Ichigo ściągnął brwi.

- Nah, muszę coś tutaj załatwić. Ale, ten, no, powodzenia. Załatw Aizena tak, żeby nie mógł więcej pić herbaty.

- Co? Herbaty?

- Długa historia. - Grimmjow machnął dłonią lekceważąco. - Powiem ci innym razem.

Ichigo uśmiechnął się w środku. Grimmjow mógł nie zwrócić na to uwagi, ale zasugerował, że kolejny raz _nadejdzie_. Było mu miło, że ktoś w niego uwierzył. Wkroczył już w portal, kiedy przypomniał sobie, o co chciał go zapytać.

- Czekaj, Grimmjow!

- Czego, dzieciaku? Rozstanie z moją niesamowitą osobą musi być potwornie trudne, ale wiesz, musisz iść.

- Chciałbyś, skurczybyku. Chciałem zapytać, dlaczego przeszedłeś na naszą stronę. - Uśmiech Grimmjowa nagle przygasł.

- Nie mamy na to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

- Wiem. Szybka odpowiedź.

- ... to długa historia. Powiem ci innym razem.

- Skróć ją, do cholery - nie ustępował Ichigo.

- Dobra - prychnął Espada. - Ktoś mi pomógł. Odwdzięczam się. Koniec.

- Kto ci pomógł?

- Kurwa, grasz na zwłokę? Znowu tchórzysz?

- Dobra, dobra, lecę! Ludzie! - powiedział Ichigo, a Senkaimon zamknął się za nim. Zaczął biec, by dogonić swego ojca, wiedząc, że walczył teraz dla jeszcze jednej osoby.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wypuścił powietrze z płuc, nieświadomy, że do tej pory wstrzymywał oddech.<p>

Było blisko. Wiedział, że powinien mu kiedyś powiedzieć, ale pora była nieodpowiednia, a on nieprzygotowany.

Przekręcił szyję, wzdychając na odgłos nastawiających się kości. Jego oczy skanowały teren w poszukiwaniu swoich zdobyczy. Użył sonido by do nich dotrzeć, gotów złożyć propozycję nie do odrzucenia.


End file.
